The Twist
by Saori Twilight
Summary: Where Chrom realizes his affections for Robin far too late. He is already engaged to Sumia. How will he attempt to fix this blunder? Missing chapter 16, old version of An Unusual Twist. See my profile for the rewritten version that is currently going up.
1. Beside the Canyon

_**Hey everyone! K here with the old version of the first chapter of An Unusual Twist. By popular request, people have asked me to put the old story back onto the site so that comparison could be done between the old version of the story and the new one.**_

_**Something that my old readers will notice, is that this first chapter isn't quite the exact same as the one that was originally posted, this is due to the fact that I had started to rewrite this chapter and add in some more details. After my long hiatus however, I decided I wanted to restart the story from the very beginning and rewrite many of the chapters completely.**_

_**Another chapter that will be different from the original is Chapter 16 when Morgan walks around the camp and has the conversation and sword fight with Chrom. The reason for this being that when I noticed I wouldn't be able to write as much I moved all of my chapters to Google Docs to save them for when I could write again. However, in all of the new doc creation I lost Chapter 16 and by the time I noticed the drafts on this site had long expired and I had already taken the old story down. So that chapter has been rewritten to the best of my memory as to what it contained.**_

_**Hope all of my readers will continue to support the story and read the rewrite as it comes out!**_

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use the characters in my own creative story.**_

**Chapter One**

**~Chrom~**

There was a quiet lull over the Shepherd's camp as everyone relaxed after a hard fought battle on the edge of a canyon. The Hierarch's betrayal had stunned the entire group and none of the Shepherds were pleased with Emmeryn's decision to return to the capital. Chrom had tried every argument, every little reason that he could think of, but nothing was able to convince Emmeryn to go to the Eastern Palace.

'Aargh...She is so stubborn sometimes...I know why Emm is doing this...but still...it's not just the people that need her, Lissa and I need her too... and I worry for her safety...I can be stubborn sometimes too but...'

Chrom was completely lost in his thoughts as he continued his walk through the quiet camp. Even if it may be futile, most of the Shepherds were trying to get some rest because the group had to march to Regna Ferox for reinforcements in the morning. Try as he might, the young prince could not get to sleep and settled with a night walk to clear his head.

As Chrom wandered through camp, candle light caught his eye and he looked over to the tent that Sumia and Robin shared. The young prince sighed as he realized that Robin was still hard at work.

'She needs to relax at some point...'

He lifted the flap of her tent and he found her reading something from a large, heavy, dusty book. Robin was absorbed in her reading so she hadn't noticed him yet. Instead of trying to get her attention, Chrom found himself staring at her soft-looking purple hair. His gaze combed her body and his heart started beating quickly.

'What is this warm feeling in my chest? My head feels slightly warm.'

Chrom shook his head to get rid of his strange thoughts and then cleared his throat to get Robin's attention.

"Finished training for today, Robin?" he asked.

**~Robin~**

"Finished training for today, Robin?" a voice asked.

Robin looked up from her tome in surprise when she heard that deep, beautiful voice speak. The young tactician would've recognized that voice from anywhere as her commander and friend, Prince Chrom.

'The silly prince though...I could never forget when I first found out he was a prince and I apologized profusely...after that he told me that for some reason he despises titles so he is just Chrom to me and the rest of the Shepherds.'

The young woman felt indebted to Chrom because he took her in when she had no memory and nowhere else to go. He created her first new memories and was literally one of the first faces that she saw when she woke up in that field.

**~Flashback~**

"Brother, we have to do SOMETHING." a loud, high female voice said.

"What do you propose we do?"

'That voice is so deep...and almost beautiful...'

"I... I dunno..."

That's a female voice...who are these people...'

Robin's eyes slowly opened and took in the scene above her. There was a blue haired man and a blonde girl staring down at her. Robin blinked a few times to get used to the light.

"I see, you're awake now," the blue haired man said.

'It's the man from that dream...is his name, Chrom? Wait, how do I know that?

"Hey there!" the blonde girl said, kindly.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," Chrom said. "Give me your hand."

Robin placed her hand in Chrom's and she was shocked to see the purple six-eyed tattoo on her right hand. Chrom pulled her up onto her feet and her face ended up being really close to his.

'Wow...he's really handsome...'

Robin couldn't fight the blush that rose to her face and she looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

**~Flashback end~**

After Chrom had found her, they had saved Southtown from some bandits and she earned Chrom's trust and respect. Somehow she became the Shepherd's tactician and had been securing victory for the group ever since.

In the early months after Chrom had found her, Robin thought of Chrom as her friend and her commander. However, now that Robin had gotten to know the young Prince, she couldn't deny that she was slowly falling in love with him. Prince Chrom, he could be a little dense sometimes, but he was honest, loyal, dependable and incredibly handsome.

Robin had quickly figured out that most of the women in the Shepherds had also fallen for the prince's charms and the only person who didn't realize this, was Chrom himself.

Robin knew she didn't stand a chance at getting Chrom to notice her, compared to all the other women in the Shepherds. Besides she had battle strategies to focus on if she was going to help Chrom win this war with Plegia.

Robin snapped out of her thoughts and returned her attention back to the prince while closed the book that she had been reading from.

"With combat practice, yes. But I thought I might review a few battle strategies," Robin said to the prince, gesturing to the heavy book in front of her.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom blinked for a few seconds before chuckling. "Haha, Robin, you are always working so hard. You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out."

"Heh, so I've noticed. With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat." Robin sighed.

"It's been a tough road to be sure. And it's only going to get harder." Chrom admitted.

"I do try and rest when I can, though. A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all." Robin agreed.

"Er..." Chrom stuttered.

"What? Did I say something?" Robin asked confused.

"Er, no... No it's nothing. It's just that... Well I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such... I supposed I've never really thought of you as a lady." Chrom confessed.

"Excuse me?!" Robin exclaimed.

Chrom tried to explain, "No! I mean - I didn't mean - not like that! That is to say, a "lady," per se... Er... You know, how you fight and strategize, and... Not to say a lady can't fight, but... gods, this is coming out all wrong."

Robin sighed and said, "My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?"

Chrom paled and said, "Oh, gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette."

"Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a lady."

"It's just my image of a lady is someone prim and proper...perfumed, and pretty...Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a "lady."

'You are extremely beautiful in a different way Robin...your strategies...your battle skills...your beautiful eyes...wait what?! What am I thinking...Stop! Robin is your friend...'

"Does that-... Er, Robin? What... What are you doing with that rock?"

"I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight," the tactician said with menacing eyes.

"N-no, wait! It was just a joke! Ha ha...ha? ...Gotta go?!" With that Chrom ran out of Robin's tent as fast as he could.

**~Robin~**

"I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners... Sheesh... Oh, well. Perhaps it's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble. Ugh! But he is so infuriating! First he says I'm not a lady just because I can fight...Just because I'm not prim and proper like Maribelle or conscious about my clothes like Lissa doesn't mean I'm not a lady..."

Robin continued to grumble to herself as she paced back and forth in her tent.

"I can't believe him!" Robin finally shouted flopping down onto her cot.

"Um...Robin? Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Robin sat up and saw Sumia standing at the door to their tent. "Oh, hi Sumia!" Robin said, immediately cheerful again.

"Is anything wrong?" Sumia asked worriedly. "You were grumbling to yourself and then you shouted something."

"No, everything's fine. Just some guy troubles." Robin said with a sigh.

"Ooooh, you know we must have a girl talk. What happened? Tell me! Do I need to punch someone?" Sumia exclaimed.

"Um...no it's not really that big of a deal," Robin said with a shrug, talking about this stuff wasn't really her thing.

"It can't be nothing if that sigh from earlier was any indication," Sumia said.

'She's being really persistent...but I already know that she is head over heels for Chrom...figured it out as soon as I saw her reactions to Chrom that first day in the barracks...so I can't very well tell her I might be falling in love with Chrom...liking the same guy...that might ruin our friendship...maybe I can change the subject...'

"What about you? Anything going on with your love life lately?" Robin said, hoping that the brunette would answer the question.

"Well I've been practicing making a pie in the mess tent," Sumia said. "I...want to...be able to...make a pie...thatChromwouldlike!" Sumia said, hesitating at first before speaking really quickly.

'I knew it...Sumia likes Chrom...'

"I'm sure Chrom would like anything you make," Robin said, to reassure Sumia.

"Do you really think so?" Sumia asked.

Robin nodded her head. "Yeah, he's been working so much lately, I think it would be a kind gesture for you to make him something."

"Oh, I really do hope so," Sumia said. "But are you sure there's nothing going on with you? I saw you talking to Stahl earlier."

"No, I'm positive there's nothing," Robin insisted. "There seems to be love among the other Shepherds though."

"I know, I've noticed that Lissa has been trying to talk to Lon'qu more," Sumia gushed.

"He was assigned to be Lissa's bodyguard," Robin said, smiling a little bit. "Although, I think he stays at least ten feet away from her at all times."

Sumia laughed and said, "Is he able to guard someone like that?"

"That's exactly what Lissa told me, she asked him," Robin said, laughing as well.

The two continued to talk late into the night about other couples that might be forming in the Shepards. Once the focus turned away from her, Robin was a lot more comfortable and had a great time bonding and laughing with Sumia late into the night.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom slowed his pace down to a walk and cringed when he remembered all the stupid things he had just said to Robin.

'Great going...First you told her she wasn't a lady and you even told her she wasn't pretty. Perfect. Just perfect. You are an idiot, Chrom!.'

Chrom sighed to himself and decided to turn in early for the evening to clear his head.

**~The next morning~Robin~**

Robin and Sumia headed to breakfast. After a satisfying breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast, Robin went to look for Chrom for their strategy meeting. However, she couldn't find him anywhere so she asked Sumia to help her look for the elusive prince. She sighed as she continued to search and hoped that the prince wasn't still mad at her for yesterday.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom woke up with a sinking feeling in his head as he realized he had a strategy meeting with Robin soon. He didn't want to get knocked on the head with a rock so he walked around camp, trying to stall for as long as possible.

"Oh there you are!" a voice called out to him.

Chrom turned around and recognized the face immediately. "Hello, Sumia. Did you need something?"

"Um, no. Robin is just looking for you." Sumia stated.

'Oh crap...I really don't want to go to that strategy meeting...ugh sound like I just remembered.'

"Oh, right. The strategy meeting. Poor Robin does love to... AAAARGH!" Chrom shouted as he tripped suddenly.

"Chrom? Are you alright?!" Sumia exclaimed.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I just tripped on a pebble. Gods, how embarrassing." Chrom said bashfully.

"It's because you're so exhausted! You've been working too hard lately."

"I'm fine, Sumia. And besides, we're all tired. Such endless fighting wears on everyone."

**~Sumia~**

"Chrom, you've no need to don a brave face for my sake." Sumia said, while shaking her head. 'Although I wish you would. I wish everything you did was for my sake. Argh! Sumia! Focus. Your captain needs encouragement.' "You carry twice the burden of anyone. It's only natural you're exhausted." Sumia continued.

"Heh. You're kind to say so." Chrom said. "But in truth, everyone looks to their commander for inspiration and strength. An army is only as stalwart as its leader. The instant I show weakness, we're through."

"It must be so hard for you..." Sumia said softly. 'Really Sumia? That's the best that you can do?'

"I'll...be fine. And please, don't speak of this conversation to anyone. All right?" Chrom pleaded.

"N-no! Of course not! I would never-" Sumia stuttered.

"Ha ha! At ease, Sumia. And stop worrying so much! It'll take more than a few battles to bring this soldier to his knees." Chrom promised.

"I know! You're the greatest warrior that I've ever..." 'And I love you. Meep! Don't say that aloud.' "Huh. I just realized something." Sumia said.

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"You trusted me with a secret! It's our first secret together!" Sumia exclaimed. 'And the first step to our love story...'

"Um...yes, I suppose it is." Chrom said with a smile.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed tighter than a bear trap." Sumia promised and then smiled sneakily. "...So long as you promise to take a nap before the strategy meeting!"

"...What?" Chrom asked.

"I'll just tell Robin that you've been delayed." Sumia said.

"And if I don't agree to your terms?" Chrom asked.

"Then I'll tell everyone the mighty Chrom was bested by a mere pebble!" Sumia declared.

"That sounds like blackmail...Still, I suppose a short nap couldn't hurt." Chrom agreed reluctantly.

"Ooh, it's so thrilling to be able to help out like this!" Sumia exclaimed. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Sweet dreams!"

**~Chrom~**

Chrom shook his head as he watched the brunette walk away from him.

"That girl has a strange knack for getting her way..." he said aloud to himself.

'Although this is the perfect excuse to delay the strategy meeting. I can prepare my apology to Robin and keep Sumia's promise. It works out perfectly.' The prince became lost in his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

**~Robin~**

Robin wandered around camp, looking for Chrom for two reasons. They had a strategy meeting planned and she wanted to apologize for attempting to hit her commander with a rock. She smiled sheepishly to herself as she recalled that conversation.

She heard Chrom shout in alarm around the corner and she instantly ran around the corner with her spell book open. She expected to see Chrom being attacked by a clever Risen that got past the sentries but instead she saw something she would've rather not seen. She saw Sumia helping Chrom up from the ground where he must have tripped over something.

Robin nodded at first, remembering she had asked her best friend to tell Chrom she was looking for him. Then as the two continued to talk, Robin felt a strange twinge of jealousy in her heart. Robin quickly turned away and walked back to her tent to stop her racing heart. She wouldn't mind delaying the strategy meeting because if she were to talk to Chrom right now, her walls would collapse.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom woke up feeling very refreshed and very grateful to Sumia for making him take that nap. Now that he was completely relaxed and awake, he started around camp to ask for Robin's whereabouts. He quickly found Robin and discussed the route they would be taking to the Coliseum in Regna Ferox.

They marched very quickly because Chrom set a harsh pace. He was very worried about his sister, Emmeryn and wanted to get reinforcements as soon as possible. They ran into a lot of Risen in the road but Chrom had no patience for them at all.

Robin tried to start a strategy and have the Shepherds surround and conquer the pesky Risen but Chrom just charged forward and swung Falchion madly at all the Risen. He killed them all single handedly while the rest of the Shepherds looked on worriedly.

Later, Chrom, Lissa, Sumia, and Robin stood in the center of the arena waiting patiently for the Khan to come to them for news. Although Chrom looked like he was spacing out and Robin was starting to worry about him.

"B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Phila, and the others will protect her!" Lissa said worriedly. "And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will."

Chrom remained silent, staring off into space.

"Chrom! Say something! Say, 'Yes, of course we will!'" Lissa pleaded.

"...I'm sorry, Lissa. What?" Chrom asked, confused.

"Ugh, fine! Never mind! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!" Lissa grumbled.

Chrom sighed and didn't say anything so Sumia walked over to him. She stared at him for a second before yelling, "Snap out of it, Captain!"

Sumia then punched Chrom in the face just as Khan Flavia entered the arena.

"OW!" Chrom shouted. "...What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong?" Sumia asked worriedly. "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums."

Lissa sighed and said, "Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!"

"Um... it's the thought that counts?" Sumia asked hopefully.

"Gods, that seriously hurt..." Chrom said.

"Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts!" Khan Flavia said, while laughing. "You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself."

"...Wait. You're coming along?" Chrom asked, confused.

"Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other." Khan Flavia stated.

"Your who?" Robin asked.

"Basilio." Khan Flavia stated as if it was common knowledge. "The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows."

The group exited the Coliseum and headed over to Basilio's palace to discuss their plan for marching to Ylisstol. Chrom sighed to himself as he rubbed his sore cheek which was still red from Sumia's punch. He heard a soft giggle and he looked over to find Robin, who was trying to stop laughing at him.

"Ha ha. So funny Robin. Your commander just got punched in the face and all you can do is laugh." Chrom said sarcastically.

Robin burst into giggles. "I-I'm s-sorry Chrom but that was r-really f-funny. I didn't expect Sumia to punch you in the face." Robin managed to say around her giggles. Robin and Chrom continued to play fight until they finally reached Basilio's palace.

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Basilio shouted as soon as the group came into view.

"Is something wrong?" Chorm asked with a confused look on his face.

"Our scouts have reported back...Dark news, I'm afraid..." Basilio said grimly. "Ylisstol...has fallen."

"What?!" Chrom shouted.

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines." Basilio reported. "Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

"E-executed?!" Chrom exclaimed in disbelief. Lissa fainted and Robin instantly reached out to catch her before she fell.

"Lissa? Lissa!" Robin asked.

Flavia sighed and said, "The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore."

"I agree. It's an obvious trap." Robin said.

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back." Basilio said. "It's clearly a provocation - a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any-"

"Shepards! We march to Plegia!" Chrom shouted.

"*Ahem* Well, that would be ONE option, yes..." Basilio agreed. "But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

"I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!" Chrom shouted with anger.

"Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment." Flavia said. "No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

"The khans are right. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise." Robin said.

"...All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy." Chrom reluctantly agreed.

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin? It won't be easy." Flavia warned. "You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

"A responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge." Robin promised with a fire in her eyes.

"Ha ha! You've got stones, at least. I like that!" Flavia said.

"No hesitation, no mincing words... She's either a genius or a fool!" Basilio exclaimed. "I suppose we'll find out once we march! Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!"

**AN: And there's the slightly revised version of chapter 1 of the original An Unusual Twist.**


	2. The Scorching Sands

**Updated AN: Hey guys! Here's the original chapter two of the original An Unusual Twist. I will be leaving the old author notes in there to preserve the old story. Not too much else to say about this, enjoy the story!**

**Original AN: Okay this will be really brief. I am going to use the supports from the game and put them into the storyline. After the war with Plegia the storyline will follow my own ideas before linking back up with the war with Valm. This will be a multi-chapter story and I really hope you guys like it. I'll attempt to update as often as I can.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing from the original game. I just use the characters from Fire Emblem: Awakening. I do own my OCs. **

**Chapter Two**

**~Chrom~**

The desert was scorching hot and the sands whipped around punishingly around the battered group of Shepherds. The sand formed mini sandstorms on the ground and the sharp grains left small stinging cuts on any exposed skin. Chrom smiled to himself a bit when he remembered Vaike begging Lissa to heal him of the numerous scratches that the sand left on his exposed chest. Lissa refused in order to teach "the Vaike" that he needed to wear armor instead of being bone-headed and stubborn. Then his thoughts returned to Emmeryn as he stood in the sandy desert with Robin, and he sent a small prayer to Naga that they would make it in time. He had full faith in Robin's plan, but a little voice in his head was making him paranoid.

"I'd like to believe that it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted..." Chrom sighed. "But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it."

Then Fredrick walked over to the duo and said, "Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield."

"Understood. Get everyone ready to move." Chrom ordered.

"These desert sands are sure to bog down our units, milord." Frederick reminded him. "Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered."

"Good point. I'll keep it in mind. Robin, let's discuss strategy." Chrom said turning to Robin.

**~Robin~**

The duo headed into Chrom's command tent and bent over the maps.

"Hmm, given the sands we are going to have to chose wisely who fights today." Chrom said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm...we need our mages and fliers..." Robin muttered. "So obviously Sumia, Cordelia, Ricken, Miriel...you and I have to go as well. Okay, so I need to put Miriel with Kellam, Cordelia can fight with Stahl, Sumia can fight with you, I'll back Ricken up with my sword, and we need at least one healer so we'll take Lissa and someone to protect her."

"Lon'qu." Chrom said. "He's already her body guard for that rumored assassin attempt so he is the best suited to guard her for this battle.

"Ok. That's settled then. We can't bring all the Shepherds so this group of ten should work just fine. Give this roosters out and tell everyone who is going to be ready in an hour." Robin said.

Chrom laughed and said, "Yes, tactician."

Robin faced turned pink immediately as she remembered she was talking to her commander. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Chrom! I didn't mean to order you around. You should be the one deciding when we move out."

"Ha ha! It's fine, Robin. I trust you completely. You know that. This army needs your ingenious plans. You are my best friend and my equal." Chrom said and then he gathered up the papers and exited the tent.

_'It's not that I mind Chrom being my best friend...but I kinda wish I was more to him than just a friend. Oh how I wanted to be selfish and put myself fighting with Chrom. Ugh! Bad! Bad train of thought. Your other best friend Sumia is already smitten with Chrom. She would make a much better queen than you would. I mean, you have no memories...You could be the public enemy of Ylisse and unknowingly become their queen. The damage that would be done to Chrom's reputation is too much. Bury these feelings Robin. You need to focus on this war. You must win it for Chrom.'_

Robin shook out her thoughts and went to her tent to prepare for battle.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom chuckled to himself as he remembered Robin ordering him around and then getting super embarrassed about it. He couldn't help but laugh at how easy Robin got consumed in her planning. He gathered the people who were going to be in the upcoming battle and told them to be ready and then he went to his tent to put on his armor.

_'Plegians, you better run for your lives. Because no one and I mean no one takes my sister away from me!'_

The sands continued to be obnoxious as the small group of ten Shepherds attempted to assault the Plegian camps. Robin noticed three towns that were nearby that were completely unaware of the danger that they were about to face.

"Ok. Cordelia and Stahl head for that village in the southwest. Sumia and Chrom head for that village in the far south. Miriel and Kellam head for that village to the southeast. That is your top priority. To warn those villages of the potential danger. Get to them and then regroup with the rest of us to take down the Plegians." Robin quickly ordered. The chosen Shepherds quickly nodded and prepared to bolt for their objectives as soon as Chrom gave the signal.

Chrom prepared to give the order to charge when they were all stopped by a shrill cry of fear rang throughout the desert. In the distance they could make out a small, young girl dressed in green clothes with greenish-yellow hair.

*Huff huff* the girl panted. "Have... Have I lost him?"

Suddenly a large buff looking man in armor with an orange hair came into view as he ran after the girl. "Wait, I say!" he cried. "Why you no comprehending, wee one?"

"AUGH! GET AWAY!" the girl screamed. "Everyone just leave me ALONE!"

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!" the man pleaded.

The girl cried out, "My throat is dry, my shoes are filled with sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME!"

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?" the man, Gregor apparently, said.

"Okay, Chrom. First, he has horrible grammar." Robin said. "Second, we need to get him away from that girl."

"Um..right." Chrom said, chuckling a bit at Robin's mention of the Gregor's grammar. Chrom rose his voice and shouted, "You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!"

"Who is fiend? ...You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!" Gregor exclaimed.

"Yeah, right! ...Creep!" Lissa shouted at him.

Gregor shook his head and said, "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to the groin. And all for doing good deed! ...Listen, friend! Gregor only want to-"

Gregor was interrupted by the entrance of an old man in purple robes who screamed, "Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath."

"Oy, this is most terrible." Gregor said. "Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!"

"Why are you all after this girl?" Chrom asked.

"All? What is this 'all'? Gregor is not one of 'all'!" Gregor exclaimed. "Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

"Hmm.." Chrom muttered while looking over at Robin and the rest of the Shepherds.

"Well..." Lissa said.

"Yeah..." Robin said. "Not sure "innocent baby" is how I'd describe it..."

"Gah! Never be minding!" Gregor exclaimed. "Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!"

"...This is making my head hurt." Chrom said. "We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl."

"Y-you're going to help me?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Chrom said. "We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we reach you, and we'll drive them off."

"T-thank you. The girl said. "My name is Nowi."

"Shepherds, CHARGE!" Chrom shouted.

"Oy, wee one!" Gregor shouted. "Catch!" Gregor threw a green stone towards Nowi.

Nowi's eyes lit up when she saw the stone and she ran forward to catch it. Robin just assumed that the stone was precious to her and planned the strategy so that Nowi could be reached as quickly as possible.

The battle was quickly became heated as the Shepherds put their superior skills to work. The villages were warned and Nowi was reached incredibly quickly. However, one of the mages slipped by the Shepherds and approached Nowi.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nowi screamed, shoving her green gem into the air. A large pink tulip enveloped the girl and when it was gone, a green and yellow dragon with blueish green wings was in her place. She quickly shot two blue, sparkly fireballs at the mage, which killed him instantly.

The Shepherds stared at the dragon in shock as the pink tulip enveloped the dragon and Nowi became a little girl once more.

Robin was the first to speak, "What in blazes?! The girl is a dragon!"

"By the gods, she's a manakete..." Chrom said. "I never thought I'd see one."

"Hmm..." Robin muttered. "Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers..."

Finally Chrom and Sumia reached the leader who claimed himself to be Chalard. Robin wasn't far behind as Chrom stood before Chalard with Falchion at the ready.

"Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?" Chalard asked in a scratchy voice.

Chrom just raised Falchion and charged at Chalard, killing him with one hit before he could say another word.

"Master Grima...my life force...is yours..." Chalard managed to say as he died in the sand.

"This is just the worst. Day. EVER! *sob!*" Nowi exclaimed.

"Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people? This is good, no?" Gregor asked.

"You... You're right. Th-thank you. And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier." Nowi said. "I just get nervous around people who are...outside my age group."

"Your age group? Ha!" Gregor exclaimed. "Gregor much closer to your age than others here!"

"Say, um...Gregor, was it?" Chrom asked and when Gregor nodded Chrom continued, "Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on."

"Mmm... Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead." Gregor said. "True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. ...Many angry former employers."

"You're a sellsword?" Chrom asked.

"Yes! Very swell sword!" Gregor exclaimed. "Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word."

"Sure, why not? You're hired." Chrom said.

"But! But what about me?!" Nowi exclaimed. "I WON'T go back on the auction block!"

"Wait. You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?!" Lissa exclaimed.

"To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine." Nowi said sadly. "They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks..."

"What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?!" Lissa exclaimed. "Even if she CAN turn into a dragon.."

"She may be little, milady, but not nearly as young as you might think." Frederick said. "Manaketes live a very long time."

"Really? ...How old are you?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something?" Nowi said. "But look! No wrinkles!"

"The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men." Frederick commented. "Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal."

"Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal?" Robin asked.

"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima." Frederick responded. "The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return."

"I...see." Robin said.

"Well, shall we get some rest?" Flavia suggested. "We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough..."

The Shepherds headed back to their camp and Maribelle quickly joins Lissa to heal any wounds the group might have. Frederick quickly got Gregor and Nowi set up with the extra tents. The rest of the group headed to their tents for some much needed relaxation.

Chrom headed to his tent, almost asleep on his feet. Sumia had managed to make him to take a nap after every battle. She had been very persistent in her nagging and she wouldn't leave Chrom alone until he agreed. Now Chrom was ashamed to admit that he had grown reliant on these quick naps. He collapsed into his cot and quickly fell asleep.

**~Sumia~**

After the battle in the harsh sands, Sumia headed immediately to the mess tent.

"Ok! Attempt 14 at a rhubarb and fiddlehead pie!" Sumia said. She firmly put on an apron and began to follow the recipe.

...1 hour later...

"Blegh..Blegh.." Sumia coughed. "Ugh. It tastes too bitter." Sumia sighed to herself.

_'Am I ever going to get this pie right? I just wanted to make something for Chrom since he seemed so tired lately. But I've tried 13 times to get this pie right but each time something turned out to be wrong. The first time the crust was two soft, the second the crust was too hard. The third time the crust collapsed into powder in my hands...The fourth through tenth tries there was various things wrong with the filling. The rhubarb pieces were too big or they non-existent. The same thing happened with the fiddleheads too. I would fix one thing and then another thing would turn out wrong.'_

Sumia shook her head as she looked at the bitter pie. "I must not give up. One more time!" Sumia fixed her apron and tried again.

**...1.5 hours later...**

"Ha ha! Yes! It's perfect! Finally!" Sumia cheered. She scrambled around and got a tray ready and went to go find Chrom.

"Chrom? Where are you?" Sumia asked, as she entered his tent. "Hel-LOOOOO?"

**~Chrom~**

"...I'm right here, Sumia." Chrom said, appearing from behind the lid of a chest that was on the ground in his tent.

"Oh! There you are. Um, so...here. I baked you a pie." Sumia said holding out the steaming pie to Chrom.

"Really? Well, this is a surprise." Chrom said, accepting the pie. "...Mmm! It smells amazing!"

"You've been working so hard recently, I thought you must be tired..." Sumia said. "My mother used to bake me rhubarb-and-fiddlehead pie, and it always perked me up."

"Rhubarb and...fiddleheads?" Chrom questioned, hesitantly. "No mutton? Or goat? ...Or bear? I usually prefer a bit of meat in my pies."

"Absolutely not! Meat is the last thing you need when your body's worn out!" Sumia exclaimed. "A stick of rhubarb will clear your bowels and get you right as rain in no time. That's what my mother used to say anyway-and she was always right!"

"Heh. Old Nurse Nan used to say the same when I was young." Chrom admitted.

"See? They can't both be wrong. Now eat your pie while I go clean your smallclothes." Sumia declared as she walked to the corner of Chrom's tent. "I see quite a pile forming on the far side of your cot there!" she teased. "...Well? Go on! Don't mind me now-just eat your pie!"

"Er, well, if you insist." Chrom said.

Sumia nodded as she put the laundry into a basket and exited the tent.

"...Gods, I HATE rhubarb." Chrom sighed. "But if Sumia thinks it'll make me feel better, I suppose I should force it down..."

Chrom tentatively picked up the fork and cut out a small piece of the pie that Sumia had brought him. He closed his eyes tightly and put the piece of pie into his mouth. He chewed it for a minute as he waited for the bitter taste of rhubarb to flood his senses. He opened his eyes in surprise when the bitter taste never came. The pie was sweet and that even that tiny bite started to renew his body with energy.

"Mmm? Hey, this isn't bad... in fact, it's delicious!" Chrom exclaimed in surprise. He eagerly dug his fork into the rest of the pie and continued to eat the sugary confection.

**~Sumia~**

*sigh* "That foolish boy. He is such a brave commander and warrior but he is really childish sometimes." Sumia admitted to herself. "He needs to look after his health more. *sigh* I apparently need to teach him how to do laundry as well."

_'Well, I mean if I have to do all of his cooking and laundry I wouldn't mind terribly. I mean that's what a wife does. And I would gladly be Chrom's wife.'_

"Hmm... just a little more... then hang this up to dry...then go to see if Chrom enjoyed his pie.

**~Chrom~**

"...Well, that was about the best pie I've ever had." Chrom admitted.

At that moment Sumia reentered the tent. "...Hel-LOOOO? Chrom? I'm baaaaack! Oh, have you finished already?"

"I did, and it was amazing!" Chrom exclaimed. "Usually rhubarb makes me queasy, but not this time! What's your secret?"

"Oh, nothing special." Sumia insists. "Just a bit of spice here and a pinch of herb there... You can make something taste like anything if you know the tricks."

"Well, Sumia, I'm more than impressed." Chrom said. "You're a true wizard of the kitchen."

"Oh, I'm so glad you liked it. Now then! How about a cup of elderberry tea?" Sumia asked.

"Hold on! You made me a pie, so I should be making YOU tea." Chrom declared. "Just let me boil some water here..." With that Chrom exited the tent to quickly prepare a cup of tea for Sumia.

**~Sumia~**

"Oh, Chrom..." Sumia sighed. "This is too much. Really. Hee hee! I knew he'd love the pie! Especially since it took me 15 tries to get it right..."

**~Chrom~**

_'Hmm...that was a pleasant cup of tea with Sumia...And that pie was absolutely delicious. Ah... now that I am all refreshed, I should go and see Robin about our route to the Plegian capital. But where is she?'_

Chrom wandered around camp, trying to figure out where Robin had disappeared to. There was still one tent he hadn't checked so Robin had to be in it.

"Hey, Robin? ...Robin! Are you in here?" Chrom called into the tent. "Robin! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!"

Chrom heard Robin respond and it sounded like she told him to come in. _'Hmm...What is this tent anyway? A storage tent? Yeah, that's probably it. Silly Robin is probably taking inventory of our supplies.'_ "What? Come on in?" Chrom asked. "...Gods, why is it so steamy in here? Did someone leave-"

**~Robin~**

_'Phew. That battle exhausted me a little too much. I used way too much mana on those spells. I feel sore all over...hmm...this isn't good...I have to remain strong in order to defeat Gangrel...hmm...a bath...yes...that's what I need to relieve my sore muscles._'

With that thought in mind, Robin headed over to the women's bathing tent. She carefully filled the tub and sighed in relief as the hot water soaked her sore body.

_'Ah...Yup...Just what I needed.'_

"Hey, Robin? ...Robin! Are you in here?" a familiar deep voice called out.

_'Ack! What is he doing here? Doesn't he know that this is the women's bathing tent. That idiot! Chrom can't see me like this...Towel, towel...where is my towel?!'_

"Robin! ...HELLO?" Chrom exclaimed. "I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!"

_'Oh my GOODNESS! He can't come in here! Delay him...somehow...ugh...where is that silly towel?!'_

"Chrom?! I-is that you?" she asked quickly, fearing that he would enter the tent if she didn't say something. "Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment..." Robin didn't hear Chrom's reply and went back to searching for her towel.

Robin then saw the shape of Chrom's armor through the steam and her heart stopped. She was still naked and she couldn't find her towel.

_'Oh my goodness! OH my goodness! OH MY GOODNESS! Why did he come in?! Get out!'_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Robin screamed.

"Ah, there you are. I can hardly see a thing through all this blasted steam..." Chrom said.

_'That utter idiot...Does he not realize that I just screamed...I am so glad this steam has prevented him from seeing anything yet...Does he not realize that I am naked?! Where is that towel?! Ah! There it is! Must grab it.'_

"Anyway. I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see..." Chrom began, but stopped talking once he finally realized that Robin was naked. Robin was reaching for her towel but she was too late. Chrom noticed and was now staring at her naked body.

"Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?" Chrom asked, trying to keep his eyes locked on Robin's eyes. His attempt was futile though as his eyes wandered downwards.

"Chrom? Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed village idiot..." Robin began to say, with her face bright red. "PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!" Robin screamed.

Chrom's face also turned bright red. "But, I... You... Oh gods, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say-"

Robin cut him off, screaming, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!" as she wrapped her towel around her body.

Chrom stuttered, "R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent." Then Chrom turned and ran from the tent.

_'Geez...Chrom...if this situation wasn't so embarrassing your stuttering would've been cute...'_

**~Chrom~**

_'Oh my goodness...I did not...I did...I walked in on Robin while she was bathing...UGH I'M SO EMBARRASSED! But...her figure is amazing...I thought she looked good when she took off her robe...her robe hides some of her figure...but the outfit underneath hides the rest...those perky breasts...and those beautiful curves... the water droplets that clung to her glossy skin... ARGHH! What am I thinking?!'_

Chrom felt a bulge in his pants and he sighed to himself. _'Great. My sister is in danger of being executed by the Mad King Gangrel... And here I am getting hard...thinking about my tactician's body... She could never be mine... Despite these attractions to her... MUST STOP thinking of her... Focus on the war...'_

**AN: Here is chapter two...Sorry most of it, is the game dialogue so not a lot of new stuff. except for my thoughts on what was going through Chrom's, Robin's, and Sumia's heads during their support conversations. Next chapter: Finish ChromxRobin B support...Battle scene to rescue Emmeryn, Chrom's breakdown, Robin talks some sense into Chrom, ChromxSumia A support. Should be posted by July 21st or earlier. Rate and Review plz! Tell me what you think.**


	3. Saving Emmeryn

**New AN: And here's chapter three, it's a lot more game script with a little bit of my spin on to it. Definitely a change for the new version of the story is going to be probably about the same amount of game script but with more of my own interpretation to make it more my own piece. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

**Old AN: Hey! Thanks to all those who have followed or favorited my story! Your support really helps! Without any more rambling, here's the next part of the story! :) Inspiration for the story taken from another fanfic Forever Yours, by xChocolat. I really loved their story but it ended on a sad cliffhanger so this is my adaptation of the topic. Not as sad and hopefully will be way longer. :)**

***Disclaimer: I only use the characters from Fire Emblem, I only own my story. Don't own anything expect that.**

**Chapter Three**

**~Chrom~**

Chrom nervously waited outside the tent for Robin to reappear. He had spent the last couple minutes attempting to stop his brain from thinking dirty thoughts about his tactician. So he nearly jumped ten feet into the air when Robin came out of the tent.

"All right, you! What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!" Robin exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you I swear it. I had no intention of peeping!" Chrom proclaimed.

"Geez, Chrom...How do you misunderstand, WAIT OUTSIDE?!" Robin shouted.

"I...uh...wasn't...focusing! Yeah, that's right, I wasn't focusing and it was hard to hear you through the tent and all the steam. I truly, truly had no intention of peeping." Chrom promised.

*Sigh* "...Just... Fine. Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important?" Robin questioned.

"Oh, er. I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route." Chrom said, gratefully to talk about something normal.

"Fine. What are the options?" Robin asked with a sigh of relief.

"Well, according to this map, one route is this steep trail through the hills." Chrom said. "Or we could circle the hills and follow the main road across the plain. I imagine either would work but wanted to see if you had a preference.

"Hmm..." Robin muttered while stroking her chin. "I'd say the path through the hills. The main road would be easier. But we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes."

"Right... That's what I was thinking. Thanks for the advice." Chrom said. "And, er... Yes! Well, that's it, I guess! So...yes. Bye!"

"Good-bye." Robin said, with a smile on her face.

"...And Robin? I'm really sorry about the bath thing." Chrom said, meekly. "I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that."

"It's fine. Water under the bridge." Robin assured him. "Let's just forget about it and move on."

"Er, right. Yes. Good idea. So! I'll catch you later?" Chrom asked. "Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later! ...ARGH! NO! I mean... Good-bye!" he shouted as he walked away towards his tent.

**~Robin~**

*sigh* "Chrom will never change." *sigh* "Gods, he was looking me up and down...so embarrassing...oh well, I need to get ready to march. That path through the hills is going to be tough..."

Robin walked back to her tent and packed up all her tomes, maps, and tactical chess board in her chest. She carried her chest to the supply wagon and went back to dismantle her tent. The Shepherds marched quickly towards the Plegian capital, moving quietly so that they could quickly rescue their exalt.

Robin prayed silently to Naga that they would make it in time and that her plan to save Emmeryn would succeed.

**~Plegian Capital~**

The Shepherds had no idea that their stealth plan was actually working. The Plegian soldiers knew that they were coming but couldn't figure out their exact numbers.

"So, Captain," Aversa snarled. "Let me be certain I understand your report... Not only did you NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem... But you can't be certain Prince Chrom is even among them? ...Is that the gist of it?"

The captain started shaking slightly as he replied, "Y-yes, milady! The air was thick with sand - even their number was difficult to ascertain."

"Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain," Aversa suggested with an evil smirk. "Here, let me show you..." She walked over to the poor soldier with her sword out.

"N-no! I'm sorry, I- Huargh!" the poor man screamed as Aversa stabbed him clean through the chest. He fell to the ground with his blood forming a red pool around him.

"Apology accepted." Aversa said with a slight smile.

"Do try not to kill ALL the soldiers, my dear." Gangrel said amused. "We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon - Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!"

"...And when they arrive?" Aversa snarled with delight.

"It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!" Gangrel declared.

**~Chrom~**

Khan Flavia, Khan Basilio, Robin, and Chrom were standing in a recently captured fort waiting for the spy to report an update on the situation at the Plegian capital. Chrom had run over the plan again and again with Robin and the Khans, and all of them were pretty sure that the plan was foolproof. Chrom wanted so badly to relax and just let Robin's plan take them to victory but he still felt a little uneasy. He decided he wouldn't relax until they were going back to the Ylisstol with Emmeryn among them and the Mad King dead on the floor.

At that moment a hooded man slipped into the fort and bowed respectfully to the Khans and to Prince Chrom. Khan Basilio nodded to signal that the spy could give his report. "The exalt is to be executed at the castle on the morrow," the spy said grimly. "I heard it from the king's own lips, sire."

"This is it, then," Khan Basilio said.

"Exactly as you predicted, Robin," Chrom said gratefully.

"So far, yes," Robin admitted. "But tomorrow will be the true test..."

"Chin up, there!" Flavia exclaimed. "Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for."

"We'll find a way to see it through, Robin. Don't worry." Chrom said, to convince everyone in the room, including himself. "This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home."

"I hope you're right," Robin said.

**~Robin~**

The Shepherds split off to their respective tents to get a quick nap in before they marched on the Plegian capital. Robin gratefully collapsed onto her cot and quickly fell asleep. But as with all of her sleep lately, her peacefully rest was interrupted by a skeptical dream.

**~Shadowy place in Robin's dream~**

"Master Grima, Exalt Emmeryn is to be put to death on the morrow," Validar reported. "Events will soon be back on course."

The shadowy figure regarded Valdiar with it's eyes but didn't say anything.

"Ha ha, yes, I should never have doubted the truth of your words," Validar said with an evil smile. "The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as they resist, they write your future with every step, O great one!"

The shadowy figure, smirked with delight with a smile so creepy that Validar shivered inside at the wickedness of his master.

**~Robin~**

"...AAAAAH!" Robin shouted as she jolted awake. Lissa was standing next to her in her tent looking at Robin with a concerned look.

"Robin? Hey, Robin! What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?" Lissa asked, worriedly.

"Is...that what it was? Y-yes, it must have been..." Robin said slowly. _'It seemed so real, as if someone teleported me to that place and I just watched the scene unfold. How is that assassin...the one who came after Emmeryn...alive? ...I'm pretty sure Chrom and I killed him, after Marth came to warn us of the plot...Hmm...well, I can't focus on this right now...I have to help Chrom save Emmeryn.' _"I'm sorry, what brings you here, Lissa?" Robin asked shoving her dream into the back of her mind. "Was there something you needed?"

"Frederick says it's time to march," Lissa said. "And we can't start the plan without our master tactician!"

Robin quickly straightened her cloak, slid her thick, slightly battered tome into the pouch at her waist, and grabbed her steel sword. As the Shepherds approached the sandy courtyard of the Plegian palace, a large skeleton came into view. Balanced delicately on one of the ribs was Emmeryn and her armed assassin.

Robin held her breath as King Gangrel began to speak.

Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all!" the Mad King shouted with glee. "Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..."

As the executioner prepared to swing his axe at Emmeryn, Robin shouted, "Flavia!"

"I've got him!" Khan Flavia shouted in response. Robin watched as Flavia's axe soared through the air and smacked straight into the chest of the executioner. The poor man stumbled backwards a bit and fell off of the rib of the skeleton.

"EVERYONE: NOW!" Robin shouted.

The Shepherds raced onto the field and prepared to fight their way to their Exalt.

"Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!" Chrom shouted to the Shepherds.

"Oh will you now? Bwa ha!" King Gangrel laughed. "We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!" With that, the King fled deeper into the courtyard with Aversa, and the Shepherds prepared themselves for battle.

"Everyone! Into your fighting pairs!" Robin shouted. "Mages and fliers in front! These sands are still trying to bog us down! Never separate from your partner! Stay safe! Call Lissa or Maribelle if needed... GO!" _'Please...let this work...Please...let us save Emmeryn...Please...Chrom be safe...I will fight anything that tries to stand in your way...'_

**~Chrom~**

The Shepherds quickly stormed through the first couple of Plegian soldiers. Robin ran through the mass carving a path of destruction, with her tome and her sword. Chrom was riding on the back of Sumia's pegasus watching Robin with awe. Whenever an archer got too close to Sumia, Chrom momentarily panicked because he couldn't do anything with Falchion. Then Robin would swirl in with her coat creating a black blur around her vibrant purple hair, slicing the archer down from behind with her steel sword before whipping around to blast a wyvern rider with a powerful Arcwind spell.

_'Wow...Robin is...amazing...so powerful...and so...so...beautiful...the man who marries her will be a very lucky guy.'_ Chrom was torn from his thoughts by Sumia who shouted, "Chrom!" He looked and saw a soldier trying to escape and he jumped off of Sumia's pegasus and ran towards the man. "Oh no you don't!" Chrom shouted slicing the soldier's back with his sword. Then Chrom ran back to Sumia and the pair continued to fight their way through the mass of soldiers.

**~Further in the courtyard~**

A female dark mage with jet black hair stood skeptically among the other Plegian soldiers as she watched the Shepherds annihilate the front line soldiers.

"So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it?" She asked herself. "Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own..."

Tharja looked out at the field and noticed a blur of black and purple among the Shepherds. She looked closely and she saw a young woman fighting off ten soldiers at once using a tome and a sword. Tharja found herself staring at the young woman, and she made it her new goal to learn the woman's name and to fight on her side.

**~Closer to the Shepherds~**

"Exalt Emmeryn! No! Gods speed me to her side!" A War Monk shouted in pain. He glanced over at his Exalt worriedly and he sent a prayer to Naga that he would make it in time. He ran at the nearest soldier and sliced him in half with his large axe.

**~Chrom~**

The fight was going extremely well as Chrom and most of the Shepherds had barely any injuries. Suddenly, a shout rang across the fields from the Plegian general, Campari.

"Where is the damn wyvern brigade?! Hurry! Close off their escape!"

Chrom paled when he heard this shout and exchanged a glance with Robin. She nodded at him once and signaled to Stahl to follow her. Chrom watched as Robin and Stahl paired up to be the rearguard against the reinforcements. Chrom's gaze hardened when he saw Stahl's face light up at the prospect of fighting with Robin. He felt a twinge of jealousy which was followed by a huge wave of confusion. _'Why am I jealous? It's not like Robin is in a relationship with me or anything...She can fight with whomever she needs to and Stahl is allowed to like her...I mean Robin is very beautiful...'_

Chrom ignored his thoughts and concentrated more on the battle ahead. He looked through the raging sands and he saw a lone figure dressed in clergy robes swinging a huge axe at any Plegian soldiers that came close. Chrom nudged Sumia and pointed to the figure to indicate he wanted to get closer to the stranger. Sumia nodded and her pegasus quickly reached the figure's location. She dropped Chrom off a few paces away and took to the sky to watch for any approaching enemies.

"You there! Who are you?" Chrom asked the stranger. "Why do you fight alone?"

"Good heavens!" the stranger exclaimed in a melodic voice. "You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt."

"You know me?" Chrom asked confused because he was certain that he had never met anyone with such a beautiful voice. _'She must be a war cleric who came here to try and save Emmeryn.'_

"Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do," the war cleric exclaimed. "I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa-"

"With all the respect, now is not the time for prayer-" Chrom interrupted. "It's action that's called for."

"Ah, too true!" she agreed. "We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution."

"We?" Chrom asked. "Then there are more of you?"

"Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way," she admitted. "In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!"

"Your love for my sister is clear," Chrom said with a smile. "I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."

"...Man, sire." the war cleric corrected. "Man of the cloth."

"You're a..." Chrom started to say. _'no way...that's a war monk and not a war cleric...but the voice is so feminine.'_ "...You're not a woman?"

"No, sire. Women are clerics. I am a priest. My name is Libra." he said. "Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs..."

"Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply..." Chrom stammered. "Well, this is rather awkward."

"Oh, it's all right, sire," Libra said. "You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have become much more awkward. ...MUCH more..."

"Right! Let's stop there," Chrom said quickly. He signaled to Sumia and explained that Libra was an ally before getting onto her pegasus. The pair moved forward to face off against more Plegian soldiers. Chrom risked a glance backward and saw Robin and Stahl dealing swiftly with the wyvern brigade. He stared wistfully as the duo worked in perfect synchronization. Stahl would strike a wyvern rider with his steel lance and then Robin would quickly blast the soldier with a thunderbolt. If a wyvern rider tried to approach Stahl from behind, Robin would quickly switch tomes and blast him with a wind gust.

Chrom turned his head back to the battle before him and started to make his way toward General Campari. Then he noticed a lone dark mage standing in the sand not far from where he was. She was leaning on one leg and holding her tome with one hand behind her back. The dark mage looked rather reluctant to fight so he quickly thought about what Emmeryn would do before he approached the dark mage.

"You there! Are you with the Plegians?" Chrom asked her. "You seem reluctant to fight."

"Death comes for all of us eventually," the dark mage replied. "Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

"So...I should take that as a no, or..." Chrom asked.

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open," she replied. "I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side."

"Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?" Chrom asked.

"...You would trust me?" She asked, skeptically. "What if this is all just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"

"My sister, the exalt - I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her," Chrom replied. "Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not."

"Well that's odd...Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over," she admitted. "All right, then - consider me your new ally, ...For now. My name is Tharja."

"Welcome to the Shepherds, Tharja," Chrom said.

At that moment Robin and Stahl caught up after dealing with the wyvern brigade. Chrom quickly explained to Robin their two new allies.

**~Robin~**

Robin nodded and immediately paired up Libra and Tharja just to be safe. Then she signaled for Chrom to attack the General so they could advance the plan to save Emmeryn. Sumia had taken a nasty hit from a sneaky archer so she was being healed by Maribelle, Lissa, and the monk, Libra. Robin knew that Chrom needed to kill General Campari so she let him go alone and had extra troops stationed nearby. Chrom began his attack and his first swing landed a successful hit. However, Robin paled when she saw the weapon that Campari was carrying. The General had a short spear which would easily kill Chrom if the General could get three good hits, so Robin prayed that Chrom would be able to dodge. She was about to cheer because it looked like Chrom was going to dodge the spear but the General shifted his arm mid-thrust and cut deep into Chrom's side.

"CHROM! NO!" Robin shouted. Chrom swung his sword again but the General dodged Chrom's attack and landed another hit on Chrom's other side. Chrom started panting heavily and he leaned on his sword a little bit. He was wounded badly and Robin knew that if the General hit him one more time, Chrom would die. Robin immediately started running towards Chrom with her thunder tome out. The General started to swing his short spear in the direction of Chrom's heart and Robin screamed as she willed herself to run faster. She had to save Chrom, she had to save him no matter what stood in her way. She would beat all the odds stacked against her and she would make it to his side in time.

_'NO...NO...Please...don't...let...Chrom...die...Please...let...me...make...it...in...time...Please...Chrom...I...I...I...love...you...I...can't deny it anymore...I love you so much, Chrom! Please don't die...Run faster...Run faster...'_

**AN: Sorry guys, this chapter is really late. I originally wanted to publish this on the 17th but it wasn't anywhere close to being finished. So I aimed to get it done yesterday the 21st, but just as I finished the chapter my computer decided to shut down and the last two paragraphs were lost. I finally finished typing them back up with a few changes. I think this ending is much better than the one I had before. (Hehe cliffhanger...you'll have to wait to find out what happens) To apologize for being late this one is a longer chapter. The next one will be longer as well. I 'm going to try to make the chapters longer. The next chapter should be up in a week on the 29th of July.**


	4. Escape!

**New AN: This chapter picks up where the previous cliffhanger from the previous chapter left off, definitely one of my more cheesy moments for the older story and an awkward way of showing the love triangle, something that will be a little bit more subtle in the new version of the story. **

**Old AN: Yay! This chapter is on time! BARELY! LOL! Hope you guys like this one! Lots of stuff happens so this author note isn't long. I hope you enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I only use the characters from Fire Emblem, I only own my story. Don't own anything except that.**

**Chapter Four**

**~Robin~**

_'NO...NO...Please...don't...let...Chrom...die...Please...let...me...make...it...in...time...Please...Chrom...I...I...I...love...you...I...can't deny it anymore...I love you so much, Chrom! Please don't die...Run faster...Run faster...'_

Robin ran almost as fast as the wind, kicking up all the sand that dared to stand in her way. Robin started shouting the incantation for an Arcthunder spell as she got closer to Chrom. She was about to sigh in relief as she believed that she would make it in time. However, General Campari saw her coming, so he put in an extra burst of speed behind his thrust. Robin paled as she realized that with that speed boost she wasn't going to make it in time. Just as the short spear was about to hit Chrom, Robin threw all caution to wind and threw herself in front of her wounded commander. She gasped when the spear pierced her heart clean through and she coughed up blood as more spilled from her chest, before she crumpled to the ground. Robin mumbled the last word of her spell and hit the General square in the chest before passing out.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom panted heavily as he weakly attempted to raise his rapier to block the fatal blow from the General's short spear. At the last second, he saw a blur of black and dark purple dash in front of him. He heard a pained gasp and the black and purple figure fell to the ground after releasing an Arcthunder spell. General Campari took the full force of the spell and he fell to the ground, very close to death.

"Urgh... Killing me will only... feed Plegia's rage..." the General mumbled through the blood spilling out of his mouth.

Chrom breathed a sigh of relief that the General was dead until he looked down. He saw Robin in a sprawled heap with the short spear stuck in her chest. Chrom sank to the ground and gathered Robin's body into his arms.

"No...no...no...Robin please don't be dead..." he mumbled. "Why? ...Why did you take that hit for me? ...Why?" Chrom felt his wounds sting but he managed to wipe the blood off her face and stroke her purple hair. He looked up quickly and saw that the rest of the Shepherds were staring in bewilderment at the pair. They were most likely shocked that Robin acted so recklessly. Chrom felt tears prick his eyes as he looked down at Robin's beautiful face. He quickly made a decision and shifted so that the rest of the Shepherds wouldn't see as he leaned down and kissed Robin.

_'Robin...I...I...love...you...Please don't be dead...this is my vow of love for you...you would never love me in return...but I can't deny my heart...mmph, Robin, your lips are so soft...I love you...so much...Robin...'_

Chrom continued to kiss Robin's lips and he was completely unaware that one person was approaching him.

**~Sumia~**

_'Oh no! Robin! Chrom!'_

Sumia flew over silently to check if Robin and Chrom were okay. She expected to see Chrom listening to see if Robin's heart was still beating or Chrom attempting to pull the spear out of Robin's chest. She was preparing to shout for the three healers to come care for Robin. What she saw instead, was a sight she never expected to see. Chrom was holding Robin's unconscious body to him tightly, lightly kissing her lips. Sumia instantly paled at the sight and her chest started to throb.

_'Oh. So it's Robin that Chrom loves...' _Sumia hovered there silently on her pegasus for a few seconds before flying back to get the healers. _'Chrom...somehow I'll have to forget my love for you...watch over Robin well...'_

**~Chrom~**

Chrom pulled his lips away from Robin's and tore off his cape. He knew that Lissa, Maribelle, and Libra would be here shortly to heal Robin. However, he didn't want them to come too late and have Robin die of blood loss. He slowly pulled out the short spear and attempted to stop the blood with his cape. At that moment, the healers rushed over to the pair.

"Oh no! Robin!" Lissa cried. The three instantly held their staffs over Robin and she began to glow bright blue. The healers did what they could for Robin but they were now exhausted. Robin's chest was still bleeding but she slowly opened her eyes.

"Robin..." Chrom said, a tear falling down his face. "You...you're alive...you idiot...why did you do that?"

Robin sighed and said quietly, "I...couldn't...let our commander die...now could I? Your life is way...more important...than any one soldier..."

Chrom sighed and said, "Robin...You know you are much more important than that..."

Robin chuckled a bit, but then cringed in pain. "Ah...this is going to leave a scar... Chrom...we still have to rescue Emmeryn...Where is King Gangrel?"

"Ssshh...You have done enough Robin...rest with the healers...Let me do the rest..." Chrom insisted.

"Chrom...you're still bleeding..." Robin said with concern.

When Robin said that, Lissa panted a bit but held her staff towards Chrom and healed her brother's wounds so that he could easily stand.

"Phew...sorry, Chrom...that's all I can do..." Lissa said, utterly spent.

"Ha...Thanks Lissa," Chrom said. "Now, Robin. Stay put." Maribelle moved forward and started to bandage Robin's wounds.

Chrom got up and picked up his sword. He was going to finish Robin's plan and save Emmeryn. Chrom blew a horn and three pegasus knights flew in. Heading the squad was Captain Phila.

"Your Grace!" she exclaimed.

"Phila!" Emmeryn exclaimed in surprise. "I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-"

"Khan Basilio's men freed me," Phila replied. "Come, we must hurry!" The pegasus knights flew up to Emmeryn and Phila held out her hand.

"What? Pegasus knights?" King Gangrel asked in fury. "How did they...That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!"

"Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I," Aversa said with a snarl. She held up a small wooden box and opened it. A group of seven Risen archers appeared on the field in the middle of the three pegasus knights.

"...Risen?! Oh gods, no!" Robin screamed and then she struggled to stand up. Chrom turned and saw Robin run to his side despite Lissa's, Maribelle's, and Libra's protests. "Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!"

"Damn! Not now!" Chrom shouted.

"Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?!" King Gangrel laughed. "Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwha ha ha ha!"

One of the Risen archers aimed straight for Captain Phila and made her a pin cushion.

"Risen...How..." Phila stuttered."Y-Your Grace, I... Forgive me... Uh..."

"Phila!" Emmeryn shouted.

"Exeunt one pegasus knight! Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed. "Watch how they fall, one by one!"

The archers then turned the other two pegasus knights into pin cushions.

"No...no...no..." Robin said.

"We've lost..." Chrom said.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes," Gangrel said with a haughty smile. "Now...grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you," Chrom declared.

"Oh, NOW that is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps?" Gangrel said mockingly. "But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..."

"Emm!" Chrom shouted desperately. "Hold on, I'm-"

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!" the Mad King shouted.

"I... I'll kill you!" Chrom shouted.

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise!" Gangrel laughed. "...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!" Chrom shouted.

"Now, now, my boy - no one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends," Gangrel said haughtily. "Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

"...I..." Chrom tried to say.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted from his side. "You can't trust him!"

"OF COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot!" Chrom shouted worriedly. "But if I just say no, he'll kill her. The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

"That's right! Don't give up!" Robin shouted. "There has to be a way..."

"If there is, I can't see it..." Chrom said. "Ah, gods!"

"I will count to three!" Gangrel shouted. "Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. ...ONE!...TWO!...Thr-..."

"Gangrel, hold!" Chrom shouted. "...You win. Everyone lay down yo-"

"No, wait!" Emmeryn shouted from her perch.

"SILENCE!" Gangrel shouted.

"Emm..." Chrom said.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Emmeryn asked.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not." the King spat. "No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from you perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem...NOW!"

Emmeryn stood on her perch silently as if she was thinking. Chrom made the decision, he had to save his sister.

"ALL RIGHT!" Chrom shouted. "All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped... But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

"Chrom. Th-thank you. I know now what I must do," Emmeryn said.

"Emm, what are you-" Chrom started to say.

Emmeryn interrupted him with a shout, "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

"Emm, no! NO!" Chrom shouted. He realized what Emmeryn was about to do, as he started racing towards the bottom of Emmeryn's perch.

_'No...no...no...Emm...Emm...Don't do this...Ylisse needs you...I need you...Lissa needs you...don't do this...'_

**~Emmeryn~**

_'No reaction. Was I wrong then? ...Chrom...this is some torch I'm passing you...So be it...' _With that in mind, Emmeryn walked slowly to edge of the ledge and tipped herself over. She put her hands in a prayer while she fell faster and faster.

_'...Chrom...Lissa...And all my people...Know that I loved you...'_

**~Robin~**

Robin gasped as she realized what Emmeryn was about to do. She saw Chrom begin to run towards Emmeryn and she noticed the archers attempting to shoot both Chrom and Emmeryn. She quickly flipped in her tome to a wind spell and started muttering a slightly different incantation than what was written on the page.

This altered the spell a bit and a huge wall of ice appeared in between the Shepherds and the Risen archers. Then she immediately began a regular wind spell but put a lot more mana into it in order to break Emmeryn's fall. But a sneaky archer got past the ice wall just before it went up and the arrow buried itself deep in Robin's previous wound. Robin gasped in pain as she lost control of the wind spell and quickly tried to start up another one and let it go immediately. Unfortunately, she was too little, too late as the spell only barely slowed Emmeryn's fall. The last thing Robin heard was Chrom's anguished scream as he stared at his sister's body, before she passed out in another pool of blood.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom screamed in anguish before he sank to his knees, trying to hold back tears. He heard Lissa shout, "NOOOOOO!" and then collapse into Lon'qu's arms most likely. He heard her begin to sob uncontrollably in the background which he expected. What he didn't expect was Sumia crying out, "ROBIN!" He turned around and saw his tactician collapse to the ground in a pool of blood.

_'No...no...not Robin too...she is definitely dead...oh gods...'_

"DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" Chrom shouted in fury.

"Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble," Gangrel laughed. "And so lovely a fall. Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall. Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha..."

"Gangrel!" Chrom shouted. "You die today!"

"No, boy!" Khan Basilio shouted. "I've secured an escape route! We have to flee!"

"B-but...her body...I have to..." Chrom said.

"You have to RUN!" khan Basilio shouted in reply. "Now do it! Don't do anything stupid!"

"No! No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all," Marth muttered in the background.

"Lass!" Khan Basilio shouted. "Can you carry her? I have to make sure this one doesn't do anything STUPID!" The Khan gestured to Chrom.

**~Marth (Lucina)~**

Lucina nodded once and with the help of Libra and Maribelle got Robin onto her back. Tharja immediately moved next to the pair and started muttering hexes. Lucina just hoped that those hexes were helping Robin and not hurting her. Libra and Maribelle also did everything they could to heal whatever of Robin's injuries that they could. Lucina hoped that they could get away quickly so that Robin could get some proper treatment.

**~Chrom~**

_'NO...no...Emm is dead...her body...Robin is probably dead as well...damn Gangrel...damn him...'_

Chrom grudgingly walked forward as the Shepherds attempted to escape.

"Hurry!" Khan Basilio shouted. "There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!"

"Chrom, please!" Sumia exclaimed.

"Rrgh...I'm...I'm coming," Chorm said reluctantly.

"Quickly! We're almost... Huh? Damn!" Khan Basilio shouted. "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy... They're right in our way! We must fight!"

"Fine by me..." Chrom said, drawing Falchion.

"Ylisseans! My name is Mustafa. I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" the general shouted. He was a large man with a scar over his eye that looked very intimidating with his axe.

"Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word," Khan Basilio retorted.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed," Mustafa said.

"Don't speak her name!" Chrom shouted.

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chom," Mustafa said. "But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done?" Frederick asked in disbelief. "I think we shall take our chances with weapons in hand!"

"I suspected you would say as much," Mustafa replied. "So be it, Prince Chrom, I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end."

Then a crazy battle ensued since, their tactician, Robin, was unconscious, the Shepherds fought any Plegians that dared come near. Sumia flew Chrom close to Mustafa and Chrom held his sword out to Mustafa in a challenge.

"We shall see who will be meeting their end," Chrom snarled.

"If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!" Mustafa replied.

He ruthlessly attacked Mustafa until the general was too weak to stand.

"Well done, Ylisseans...Hrrggh!" Mustafa grunted. "Please...spare my men..."

"Khan Basilio!" a young dancer with bright pink hair ran up to the group.

"Oliva!" the Khan shouted in return. "I'm sorry we keep you waiting."

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst," the dance replied nervously.

"Chrom? Shepherds? Meet Oliva. She'll be smuggling us out of here," Khan Basilio said to the rest of the group.

"Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way.

"Right. Pile in you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole," Khan Basilio said.

"Ready? Hold on tight!" Olivia exclaimed.

So the Shepherds headed back to Regna Ferox in utter defeat. Their exalt was dead. Their tactician was clinging to the threads of life. Their commander had senselessly beat up a Plegian general and was likely going insane. They had failed.

**AN: And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry that it is a little short this time... I was pressed for time. I will be leaving for a camp up in the mountains on Sunday so I've been a little pressed for time. I plan to upload chapter 5 by Saturday if possible so that you guys have something to read until I get back on August 8th. See you then! Hope you like the story so far! Stay with me! i promise to continue! :)**


	5. The Aftermath

**New AN: A bit of a more fluff / relationship advancement chapter, poor Chrom wrestling with all of his emotions for Robin and then finding out about Lissa on top dealing with Emmeryn's death. I think the way that Chrom finds out about Lissa's relationship will be more subtle in the new version. Still debating whether or not I will be changing this pairing or not.**

**Old AN: Accomplishment! I got this chapter out in three days! Next chapter won't be published until August 12th most likely so I've made this chapter extra long. 4,000 words. Enjoy! (Insert extra pairing: LissaxLon'qu. Wanted to add a funny element to the story after the last sad chapter. Small lemon scene in this chapter. Other pairings will only be vaguely mentioned when the future children are found.) Thanks to all of the people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! Love u all and I hope this story meets up with your expectations.**

***Disclaimer: I only use the characters from Fire Emblem, I only own my story. Don't own anything expect that.**

**Chapter 5**

**~Chrom~**

Chrom grimly followed Marth and the healers into the room that Robin would use for recovery. Chrom sat down in a chair next to Robin's bed and stared at his tactician. Lissa, Maribelle, Libra, and several of Regna Feroxi's healers immediately started working on Robin's wounds. Her small frame was surrounded by a bright green glow for awhile as the healers worked. When they stopped, Chrom breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Robin's chest move slowly up and down.

_'She's breathing...Robin...she's alive...'_

"Chrom, you should go get some rest," Lissa suggested.

Chrom looked up at his little sister and noticed the red eyes from crying over Emmeryn. His older brother instincts kicked in and he immediately asked, "What about you, Lissa, are you doing okay?"

"I...I'm fine..." Lissa replied shakily.

"You don't look fine, you need to sleep," Chrom said firmly. "Frederick, can you escort Lissa to her tent and make sure she stays there."

"Chrom, what about you? You look awful. You need to sleep as well," Lissa said.

"Milord, I agree with the princess," Frederick said. "You need to rest as well."

"I'll be fine. I don't want to leave her," Chrom said, looking at Robin lovingly. "She almost died twice today. I need to be here when she wakes up."

Lissa and Frederick exchanged glances with each other and Lissa dared to ask the question first.

"Chrom," she said, nervously. "Are you...are you in love with Robin?"

Chrom turned around really fast to look at his sister when she asked that. "I...I know...that..." Chrom said cautiously. "...that...I have fallen deeply...in ...in...love with Robin. Harder than I think...I could...ever fall for anyone...she would never love...me...in return...and then there's her memories to think about...I can't force her to stay in Ylisse...when she probably wants to figure out her lost memories..."

Lissa and Frederick looked at the prince whose eyes were filled with a mixture of sadness over Emmeryn and a hopeless love and desire for Robin.

"Milord...it's not just Robin's memories," Frederick started warily. "...but the kingdom might not accept her as a Queen due to her skeptical background..."

"I...I know," Chrom said. "So all I can do for Robin...for my love...is to make sure she recovers, she almost died twice today...both times, she was trying to protect me...because of my reckless mistakes...the least I can do for her is be here when she wakes up."

Lissa and Frederick nodded and quietly left Chrom alone in the room with Robin.

**~Lissa~**

Lissa said goodbye to Frederick after he walked her to her room that Khan Flavia told her she could say in, as she thought over what Chrom had just said as she sat on her bed.

_'Ha! I just knew it! I knew he loved Robin! And I know for a fact that Robin loves Chrom...sigh...my brother is really dense...he thinks Robin will never love him back...pfft what foolishness...now to get them together...a wedding will be just what the kingdom needs to get over Emm's death...Chrom needs it too...I need it as well...Gaining a sister-in-law as great as Robin would help wipe away the grief...what? no...that horrible...Am I? Am I trying to replace Emm? NO I can't be...Emm I miss you so much...It's okay to want Robin as family right? You'll approve from wherever you are, watching over us? You weren't supposed to die yet Emm...You promised you would see me get married...'_

Lissa felt a tear fall down her cheek. "No...no, no more tears. I'm sick of always crying..."

"It would be appropriate to cry in this situation," a deep voice said from behind her.

Lissa spun around to see Lon'qu standing there in the entrance to her room. He came over and sat next to Lissa on her bed.

"Hey Lon'qu," Lissa said, nervously. Speaking of love, Lissa really liked Lon'qu but didn't know how to tell him and he hated women...so...

"Are you doing okay?" Lon'qu asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm a little surprised that you stopped by for a chat," Lissa admitted.

"I...uh...just thought I would check on you," Lon'qu said seriously.

"Yeesh, try to contain your excitement there. Oh, and be sure not to smile. Most boys would cut off a leg to have a pretty princess to talk to," Lissa said.

"Would you have me paste on a fake grin whenever you grace me with your presence?" Lon'qu asked.

"Well, no... Actually, that would be really creepy, coming from you," Lissa replied.

"Then this is what you get," Lon'qu said with the same straight face.

"All right, all right. You don't have to be so cold to me. I just miss you, you know! You were guarding me around the clock for so long, and now I barely see you. But I suppose you wouldn't understand how I feel, huh? I mean, you can't stand girls. All right, listen. If you don't really want to be here, just say so, and you can leave my tent," Lissa said with a sad but firm expression.

"I...like when it when we talk. I was genuinely worried about you. So I came by to see you. I also like it when you come to see me," Lon'qu admitted.

"Great, fine. Don't worry, you know where the exit is. You don't have to... Wait, what'd you say? I must not have heard right... Because it almost sounded like you said you liked having a girl come bother you," Lissa said skeptically.

"You heard me fine...And you are no bother. I...also miss the time we spent together," Lon'qu replied with a slight smile.

"...I must be losing my mind," Lissa said. "The sadness and grief made me fall asleep and now I'm definitely dreaming."

"This may come as a surprise...but I have something for you," Lon'qu said, his cheeks dusted with a pink color as he opened a box containing a beautiful diamond ring.

"A ring? ...Is this a WEDDING ring? But wait, you hate women!" Lissa exclaimed, although inside she was bursting with joy that Lon'qu felt the same way as she did.

"I don't hate anyone," Lon'qu said. "And as far as my issue with women, you...are the exception. I find myself thinking of nothing but you. My every moment is consumed with you. If you will allow it, I swear to be with you for the rest of your days."

"Oh, Lon'qu... OF COURSE I'll allow it! And I'll watch your back too! But you have to be beside me always. No more distance!" Lissa declared.

"...No more distance," Lon'qu agreed. Then he slipped the ring onto Lissa's finger and bent down and touched his lips to hers. The couple enjoyed a nice, sweet kiss that slowly got more passionate. When they finally came up for air, Lissa's eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"Oh no!" Lissa exclaimed. "What on earth will my brother say about this?!"

Lon'qu face paled as he imagined the conversation with Chrom which would most likely turn into running away from the Prince so that he wouldn't get impaled on Falchion.

"We'll worry about that later," Lon'qu decided and pulled a laughing Lissa in for another kiss.

_'Emm...I couldn't be happier...I love Lon'qu, so much...Please be watching my wedding from wherever you are...You approve right...of Lon'qu? I know he will protect me...Do you think I can convince Chrom to accept this?"_

As Lissa was thinking this, she heard a small, angelic voice say, "...I approve..." At first, Lissa thought she was imagining things, but Lon'qu pulled away from their kiss and looked around.

"Did you hear something?" he asked.

Lissa gasped and then motion for Lon'qu to be quiet as she closed her eyes and thought. _'Emm, is...is that really you?'_

"...Yes...Lissa...Lon'qu look...after...my sister for me...okay?...Chrom will approve...Farewell, my darling Lissa...Congratulations...I'll always be watching...Your wedding and Chrom's wedding to Robin as well..." the voice said softly.

"I'll do my best, er, Emmeryn," Lon'qu said with a hint of a smile and blush on his face.

"Then, you heard that too?!" Lissa asked.

"Ha ha! Yes, I did. That was definitely a surprise. I didn't expect your sister to speak to me, let alone approve," Lon'qu said. "What's this about Chrom's marriage to Robin?"

"Oh, that. Chrom...the silly man..." Lissa said, shaking her head. "Has fallen very very deeply in love with Robin. He believes that Robin will never love him back and would rather travel the world in search of her memories. I heard Robin sleep talk once, I know she loves Chrom as well. I just have to get them to see that their feelings are mutual."

"Ah, I see," Lon'qu said, smiling. "Well, other people's relationships and interesting spiritual connections aside...where where we?"

Lissa laughed as her love captured her lips in another kiss. This time however, the sweet, soft kiss didn't last for long. It slowly became more and more passionate. Lissa felt Lon'qu's tongue lick her lips and she opened her mouth to accept him almost at once. Their tongues battle each other for dominance and Lon'qu slowly pushed Lissa down on the bed. Lon'qu pulled away from Lissa's lips and started to press hot kisses against her neck. The two lovers quickly discarded their clothes and continued the passionate make-out. Lon'qu found Lissa's hand and squeezed it, as if to ask if she was ready.

_'Am I ready? ...Yes I am...I love Lon'qu...I'm ready for this.'_

Lissa squeezed back and immediately after that Lon'qu hands flew up to her chest and started playing with her medium-sized breasts. This caused Lissa to moan with pleasure.. Lon'qu smiled against Lissa's lips and then he moved his mouth down to her right breast and sucked and licked it. Lissa felt him take her hard tip into his mouth and then she gasped as she felt his free hand move down to play with her flower. Lissa barely had time to moan before Lon'qu slid three fingers into her wet hole. Lissa quickly exploded with pleasure as she shook all over. Lon'qu smiled and licked up her juices before pressing his mouth back to hers. Lissa surrendered herself to the moans of pleasure and how good Lon'qu's lips felt.

**~Robin~**

Robin's head throbbed as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to the side and saw a bedraggled looking Chrom sitting by her bed, staring at her.

"ARRGGH!" Chrom what on earth are you doing here?!" Robin screamed sitting up really fast. Then she grunted in pain and flopped back down onto her bed.

"ROBIN!" the Prince exclaimed. "Are you okay? Are you thirsty? Do you need food? A blanket? Should I get Lissa?"

Robin's head spun a little as Chrom assaulted her with questions. "I'm fine, Chrom. Just a little sore. Actually could you fetch Lissa? I want her to give me a checkup so I can get out of this bed as soon as possible."

"Yes, I can fetch Lissa," Chrom replied. "But Robin, you can take your time recovering..."

"But all of that... for nothing...we have to stop King Gangrel," Robin replied.

"Can we really?" Chrom asked. "He is unstoppable. Emm is gone. I almost lost you as well. I don't know if we can do anything more."

"I'm sorry about Emm, Chrom, my plan...it just wasn't enough," Robin said sadly. "But we have to keep trying. We will bet Gangrel and we will win this war. But, we need you, Chrom, an army is powerless without their commander. You need to step up and we need to have a meeting with the rest of the Shepherds as soon as possible. Please go wash up, and then get Lissa for me. After that I want you to take a nap. You look absolutely dreadful, Chrom."

"Ok, you're right Robin. We can do this! I'll be right back with Lissa!" Chrom said with renewed spirit.

"A bath first," Robin said firmly.

"Fine, fine a bath first," Chrom agreed as he exited the room.

_'I will stop the Mad King. I need to for Chrom's sake. Nothing matters as long as he lives and I stop his sister's murderer."_

**~Chrom~**

Chom entered his room in Arena Ferox and sat down on his bed. He wiped his wet hair with a towel as he thought of his sister's sacrifice. Suddenly, he heard a voice outside of his tent belonging to Sumia.

"Chrom! Hel-LOOOOOO?!" Sumia shouted as she poked her head into the tent.

"Oh, hey, Sumia," Chrom replied.

"I...uh...thought you could use some cheering up. Look! I baked you another pie," Sumia said cheerfully.

"Sumia, you are too much. Where do you find all the time and energy to do this?" Chrom asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really! Hardly any trouble at all," Sumia insisted. "Except for finding veggies. ...And grinding flour. ...Oh, and kneading dough. But apart from THAT, it's easy as... well, pie! I like doing it. Really. Honest."

"Well, if you say so," Chrom replied.

"Oh, I do say so!" Sumia promised. "And today I made an extra big one so we can eat it together!"

"A pie shared with other is twice as tasty," Chrom said. "Or so my old Nurse Nan said." Then Chrom had on a thoughtful, sorrowful face. "...Listen, Sumia. I'm ...I'm sorry for bringing you into all this, I mean. You deserve better than a battlefield but right now that's where I need you."

"Oh, Chrom... It's an honor and a privilege to serve you," Sumia said. "Besides serving as a soldier isn't all bad. There are lots of things I like about it."

"Truly? Like what?" Chrom asked.

"Well, the horses are fun!" Sumia exclaimed with a smile.

"You mean the pegasus? Er, pegasuses? ...Pegasi?" Chrom struggled to find the right word.

"Those too! I just love swooping through the sky - it's so exhilarating. But I like looking after them even more. Combing manes, brushing teeth..."

"You do spend a lot of time in the stables, now that I think about it," Chrom commented.

"I do hate that they have to fight," Sumia admitted. "When I see them in the thick of battle... I know we need them if we're to win this war. It can't be helped. But, it makes my heart ache every time I see a beautiful creature hurt."

"I don't know what to say, Sumia. Except to thank you again. Thank you for all the sacrifices you're making for my sake. I swear I will do everything in my power to end this war quickly. And I promise to build a peace that will endure for generations," Chrom told her.

"I know you will, Chrom," Sumia said with a smile. "And I'm going to help you do it!"

"Ha ha! Thanks, Sumia," Chrom said. "Oh, by the way, do you know where Lissa is? Robin just woke up and want Lissa to check over her wounds. This war isn't over yet. We will defeat King Gangrel."

"Of course we will!" Sumia exclaimed. "I last saw Lissa in her room, I think."

"Ok, thanks," Chrom said as he walked off.

**~Robin~**

"Hmm... This is going to be a very important battle...Hmm if I have cavaliers and knights go this way...no...no that'll lead the pegasus knights wide open...Hmm...divide the forces in half...one pegasus knight for one cavalier...ugh then the healers are wide open...meh..." Robin continued to mutter to herself as she conjured up strategies for the upcoming face-off with King Gangrel.

"Already hard at work I see, Robin," Libra's musical voice said as he entered the room. "It's good to see you are awake."

"Oh, hello, Libra," Robin said with a nod as she continued to look at the paper's spread out in front of you.

Libra walked over and gently took the papers out of Robin's lap. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take these from you for a while. I need to check up on how your wounds are healing."

At first Robin protested but when she heard 'check up on wounds' she quieted down. Libra smiled a bit as he waved his staff over Robin and did a checkup of her wounds.

"Alright. You are recovering very nicely. Faster than I would've thought possible," Libra admitted. "You can head back to you room, the Khans gave all the Shepherds rooms in the Arena, yours is down the hall to your right, fifth door down. It's right next to Lissa's room. Please, Robin, just don't overdo anything and refrain from running okay?"

"Ok, I understand, Libra," Robin agreed.

Robin left the medical room and walked back to her temporary room. She noticed that Lissa's door was open but thought nothing of it as she entered her room. Robin had barely sat down on her bed when she heard a scream from out in the hall. Robin raced out into the hall with her tome out, thinking that Risen somehow got in and were attacking Lissa. All she saw was Chrom, who must have been the one who screamed, sitting on his butt outside the door to Lissa's room.

"Chrom? What's the matter? Have Risen attacked?" Robin asked.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom walked towards Lissa's room in the arena and he knocked lightly on the closed door. No one answered but he thought he heard a small moan and he panicked.

"Lissa!" he called. "Lissa, are you okay? Are you hurt?" No one answered but this time he clearly heard a moan.

"I'm coming in!" Chrom yelled as he turned the doorknob and swung the door open. He expected to see that Lissa dropped a bunch of books on top of herself or she hurt herself trying a new healing spell. What he didn't expect to see was clothes all over the floor and two very naked people on Lissa's bed. Chrom's face paled as he realized what he had just walked in on and he screamed partly in shock and partly in anger. He sat there dumbly on the floor for a few seconds as the male figure jumped off of Lissa and pulled his boxers on immediately. Lissa grabbed her bed sheet and held it up to cover herself. Chrom barely registered Robin throwing open the door to her room and running out into the hall tome in hand.

Robin walked over and asked, 'Chrom? What's the matter? Have Risen attacked?"

**~Robin~**

Then Robin saw the situation in Lissa's room and paled. Robin looked at Chrom who was still stuttering like an idiot. She shot a small thunderbolt so Chrom would pass out. Then she pointed to Lon'qu and said, "Out. Put on your clothes and be prepared for the lecture of a lifetime when that idiot wakes up." Lon'qu merely nodded and grabbed his clothes and stepped out of the room. Robin closed the door behind him and went over to Lissa. She silently helped Lissa put her dress back on and then sat next to the blushing princess on the bed.

"So..." Robin said. "When did he ask you?"

"Huh?" Lissa said. "You...you aren't going to lecture me or anything?"

"Hmm...no, Chrom will do plenty of that later..." Robin said.

"That's true..." Lissa said glumly. "I really hope that Chrom doesn't kill him. I really love Lon'qu...He only just asked me to marry him earlier this afternoon.

"Wow," Robin said. "I knew that you liked him, but I never thought he would get over his fear of women..."

"I know right..." Lissa said. "That's what shocked me the most about his proposal. He kissed me and then I remembered my brother which made Lon'qu pale for a second. Then he said that he would handle my brother later and pulled me in for another kiss. As we were kissing, I felt guilty that I was happy where as Emmeryn was...Emmeryn was...not with us...Anyway ...I thought in my head that Emmeryn was supposed to be at my wedding and I wondered if she would approve of Lon'qu. Then we both heard a soft, angelic voice that sounded like Emmeryn give her approval and say that she will always be watching. She also mentioned that Chrom would eventually approve too if we explained it to him properly."

"Wow," Robin said. "That's really amazing. So then what? Get caught up in the moment?"

"That's the simplest way to put it," Lissa said with a sigh. "That was the worst possible time for my brother to walk in and find out about my relationship."

"So...Did you guys, um, did you do it?" Robin asked slowly.

"NO!" Lissa exclaimed and said quieter, "Well, I mean we were going to but no we haven't yet. We got interrupted before it escalated that far. Oh no...how is Chrom going to take this?"

"Don't worry, Lissa. I'll help you guys talk to Chrom," Robin promised. "You two are cute together."

Lissa's face blushed crimson and she said, "Th...thanks, Robin." Lissa spent a few more minutes calming down and preparing for the discussion with Chrom. They opened the door to find, Lon'qu bowing down to a very confused, very dazed looking Chrom.

Lissa went over next to Lon'qu and bowed down with him and grabbed Lon'qu hand. Lon'qu got startled at this action but then relaxed as he focused on bowing. Robin went over to Chrom's side and healed his confusion with a spell of her own invention. Then, everything exploded.

**AN: Sorry! Another cliffhanger...But I wanted to make this chapter extra long and this is as long as I could make it with the time I had. I needed to get this published before I went to camp. I won't have any internet at the camp so the next chapter will be posted on the 12th and it will be really long. I initially wanted to publish two chapters by today but I ran out of ****time so I just made this one pretty long. Hope you enjoy! See you guys in about on the 12th! :)**


	6. Run Away!

**New AN: Chrom's reaction to Lissa's *ahem* relationship **

**Old AN: Yay! Back from camp! Back to the story! As for the comment about the ice wall, I thought that was a really cool idea that metallover used in their story Invisible Ties. So I used to same kind of idea. Credit to original author for thinking of such a dramatic scene. Here's what happens next. Longest chapter yet 6,467 words! Yes! Hopefully all the chapters will be at least 6,000 words or more not counting the author's note.**

***Disclaimer: I only use the characters from Fire Emblem, I only own my story. Don't own anything expect that.**

**Chapter Six**

**~Chrom~**

"LISSA!" Chrom shouted loudly. "WHAT IS THIS?! I DON'T EVEN HAVE WORDS FOR YOU YOUNG LADY! YOU! YOU!"

All of the shouting brought most of the Shepherds to the hallway who stared at the scene before them with utter confusion.

"YOU NEED TO BE PUT UNDER CONSTANT SUPERVISION SO SOMETHING LIKE...LIKE...THIS NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN!" Chrom shouted and then turned to Lon'qu. "AND YOU! YOU DISGUSTING VERMIN! TRYING TO DEFILE MY SWEET, INNOCENT, SISTER! GENITALS ON A PIKE!"

**~Robin~**

With that shout, Chrom chased Lon'qu out of the hallway and into the courtyard of the arena. The Shepherds watched with increasingly, confused expressions as they watched their commander chase the swordmaster around and around the ring continually shouting, "GENITALS ON A PIKE!" Lissa looked on worriedly and Robin just started shaking her head. Robin sighed before running into the arena to chase after the prince. The Shepherds watched as their tactician tried to calm down their commander from whatever Lon'qu had done to upset him. Robin threw a small wind spell behind her to give herself an extra boost until she was running right behind Chrom and she reached out and touched his shoulder with her hand.

**~Chrom~**

The prince paused and stopped running when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Robin who was staring at him with a firm look in her dark brown eyes. The two seemed to hold a conversation without even speaking. Chrom looked at Robin reluctantly after a few seconds and he looked back at Lon'qu who started bowing again once Lon'qu realized Chrom had stopped running.

"Chrom," Robin said firmly.

"Ok...OK...FINE..." Chrom sighed after a few moments before turning to his sister and the swordmaster. "I'll hear you two out," Chrom said reluctantly.

"Really?!" Lissa exclaimed. "Thanks, Big Brother!"

"I will explain everything," Lon'qu promised.

"Um...explain what?" Ricken asked.

"Yeah, what's going on, did Chrom lose a game?" Nowi asked.

"This would be prove interesting to investigate," Miriel stated, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Um...Captain...Are you okay?" Sumia asked quietly.

Chrom sighed and then turned to the Shepherds. "I'm fine, I just need to talk to Lon'qu and Lissa about something. Alone. Everyone just get some sleep, we will have a meeting in the throne room in about an hour," Chrom said.

The rest of the Shepherds went back to their respective rooms but Robin stayed where she was.

"Robin," Chrom started. "You should go back to your room and rest."

"Ha ha, I don't think so Chrom," Robin said with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Clearly, after what just happened I need to be the mediator at this talk."

"Ha ha, so funny Robin," Chrom said.

Robin gave him a stern look and Chrom just sighed and nodded.

"Fine," Chrom said. "You can come."

Robin just started walked in front of the group and opened the door to an empty room with a couch and two chairs. Robin and Chrom sat in the two chairs and Lissa and Lon'qu took the couch.

Lon'qu spoke first and said with a straight face, "Chrom, I love your sister, Lissa. I have asked her to marry me and she has accepted. I would like you blessing of our union."

Chrom raised his eyebrows, impressed and surprised by Lon'qu boldness. He looked over at Robin and saw the same expression on her face.

"Getting straight to the point are we?" Chrom asked.

"There's no point in hiding it," Lon'qu said plainly. "I have fallen deeply in love with Lissa and wish to make her my wife."

"Hmm...well you did protect her from those assassins," Chrom said thoughtfully. "Why do you like Lissa?"

"I enjoy spending time with her and her bright, colorful personality and kind smile have melted my heart," Lon'qu said grasping Lissa's hand gently.

Lissa looked up at Lon'qu with love and as her cheeks became slightly pink.

"I thought you hated women?" Chrom asked doubtfully.

"I don't hate anyone," Lon'qu said. "As to my aversion to women, your sister is the exception. She broke through my barriers and will do anything to keep her safe."

Chrom nodded and then turned to Lissa and asked, "And Lissa you love Lon'qu?"

"Yes, I do," Lissa said firmly.

"And you think that he will make you happy?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, I know he will make me the happiest woman ever," Lissa declared.

_'Hmm...well...I have to say...I can't find any reason to...um...disapprove of your marriage...Lon'qu is a dependable man...And if you love each other...I guess...Hmm...no...no...what would Emmeryn say?...Lissa getting married...it's unthinkable...Lon'qu also tried to defile her before he told me about the relationship...hmmm...yes that deserves punishment...'_

Chrom was interrupted from his thinking by a soft hand on his shoulder, it was once again Robin, who looked at him with those dark brown eyes. After a couple of minutes, Chrom sighed and said, "Alright, fine, I give you my blessing. I don't think I could've stopped you even if I tried anyway."

Lon'qu and Lissa's faces lit up and Lissa jumped forward and hugged her big brother. "Oh, thank you Chrom, thank you...thank you...thank you!"

Chrom then smiled to himself and said, "Provided that you wait until after the war to get married, and that Lon'qu can pass a couple of trials that I set for him."

"Chrom!" Lissa shouted.

"It's okay, Lissa," Lon'qu said. "I accept the challenge. I will do whatever your brother wants to prove my love for you."

"Okay, Lon'qu if you are sure," Lissa agreed reluctantly.

Chrom smiled excitedly and said, "See Frederick after the war is over for the challenges. Now we have a meeting to attend."

With that the prince walked off toward the throne room.

**~Robin~**

Robin watched the prince go for a few seconds, shaking her head at the child-like behavior of her commander. Then she quickly congratulated Lissa and Lon'qu on their engagement and then hurried after Chrom to the meeting. All the Shepherds were looking pretty somber when the duo reached the throne room. Many of the Shepherds had been distracted by Robin's condition and the strange scene that had occurred earlier that day. After everything had calmed down, the entire group suddenly remembered their horrible failure.

"I should have died before allowing the exalt to be captured," Frederick said. "I am a failure as a knight..."

"So what now, oaf?" Flavia asked.

"Don't look to me - I'm not in charge!" Basilio protested.

"Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne..." Flavia said.

The prince had gone silent, and Robin could see his good mood from Lissa's engagement had vanished. Lissa and Lon'qu had followed shortly after and Lon'qu was holding the small princess as she cried softly.

"Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough," Robin said.

"You did your best, Robin," Chrom said. "...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!"

"It's not your fault either, Chrom," Robin insisted.

"...She did it for me, Robin," Chrom shouted slamming his fist down on a table. "So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..."

"Chrom..." Robin said, touching his shoulder lightly. "Listen to me. Look at me."

The prince looked up at Robin with despair in his eyes.

"I was powerless once, too, remember?" Robin asked. "And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

**~Chrom~**

The prince looked at Robin as she attempted to encourage him. Her words filled him with power and made his love for her flow even deeper. But doubt crept into the back of his mind and his face fell again.

"And what if I can't?" Chrom asked desperately. "What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?"

_'That is my biggest fear. I don't want you to know nothing but war. I need you to survive. I can't bring you down with me. I just can't. If you were to die as well...I...I don't know...what I...I would...do.'_

Chrom felt a soft hand touch his chin and lift his head up. When Chrom looked up he saw Robin's delicate face that was framed by her soft, wavy, purple hair.

She smiled lightly at him before saying, "If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

_'Friends...right...'_

Chrom looked around at the rest of the gathered Shepherds.

Nowi was the first one to speak, "That's right. I wouldn't even be here if not for you."

Tharja spoke from the shadows, "You gave me your trust, and now you have mine. ...For the time being."

Lon'qu spoke up from where he was comforting Lissa and said, "Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago."

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us," Virion declared. "...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!"

"Yeah," Ricken cut in. "We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us."

"...Thank you, everyone," Chrom said after a few moments of silence. "Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... my warriors... There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"

"You can count me in!" Lissa exclaimed with a determined face. "I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punchin' stuff!"

"Hear hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough," Maribelle agreed.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl shouted.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully shouted.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire," Libra said.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia declared.

"I'm with you, too!" Kellam said. "You know. Just in case anyone... Hello?"

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike shouted heaving his axe onto his shoulder.

"How much you pay Gregor?" Gregor asked. "Hee hee haw! Gregor make joke! ...Why you look at Gregor like that?"

"You're sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her," Panne declared.

"You have grown strong, milord," Frederick said. "I may have set a poor example as a knight... But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!"

"...Thank you all. Truly," Chrom said. "You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

"Right!" Flavia shouted. "It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!"

"Har! You young folk - your passions run so hot!" Basilio said, laughing. "If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!"

"I'd like to go, too, if I may. The exalt did me a kindness once," Olivia said shyly.

"She did?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yes, sire," Olivia said. "It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance...And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest..."

Khan Basilio burst out laughing, "Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms. Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander."

"'Commander'? What happened to 'boy'?" Chrom asked.

"You've earned your way up from that name, I think," the Khan declared. "Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!"

"I thought you weren't going to call me-" Chrom started to say.

"You and Robin have my every confidence," the Khan interrupted. "You're a born leader, and she has a knack for guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

"Thanks, Basilio," Chrom said.

"All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!" Khan Basilio exclaimed.

"Right," Chrom agreed.

"Let's get to it then," Basilio said. "Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds."

"Let him try," Chrom declared. "This time I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all."

The Shepherds cheered in agreement and the troops headed to their respective rooms to prepare their weapons. In about an hour the troops started marching for the Plegian castle. However, it was starting to get dark, yet Chrom showed no sign of stopping.

_'We can make it. Emmeryn, your death will be avenged.'_

Chrom's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice from behind him that said, "Chrom, we should make camp for tonight. We need to rest if we are to face Gangrel at full strength."

Chrom turned around and saw Robin standing there and her image brought a memory to mind. Seeing his lovely tactician in the bath with her beautiful figure. He stared at Robin for a while as he pictured her with a blushing face and her arms desperately trying to cover her chest.

_'Wait...WHAT!? What am I thinking?!' _Chrom shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'Ugh...all this chaos almost made me forget that...ugh...now I'm going to be nothing but an embarrassed mess in front of Robin...'_ Blush started to creep into his cheeks and he thanked Naga silently that it was dark and Robin couldn't see his face very well.

"Chrom?" Robin asked. "Are you okay? Are you listening to me? We need to stop and camp. Hello?"

"Oh, what, yes, sorry Robin," Chrom apologized. "I was lost in thought. Yes, um, tell the Shepherds to start setting up the tents for tonight."

"Ok, just make sure you see Lissa if you are feeling any worse," Robin said.

"What?" Chrom asked. "I said I was fine."

"Please, Chrom," Robin said. "It's plain as day. Your face is a deep shade of red. Either you're embarrassed by something or you have a fever."

"What?!" Chrom exclaimed, putting his hands to his face.

_'Crap. She can see my blush. AHHHH...What to do...What to do?!'_

"Oh, that," Chrom said. "It's probably just the heat. Yeah, just the heat, I'll be fine."

"Ok," Robin said with a slight smile. "It's just the heat. It totally wasn't you lost in thought about a certain someone's pies..."

"What? Pies? I wasn't thinking about pies!" Chrom protested.

Robin laughed and said, "Oh, are you sure? I've seen you and a certain pegasus knight together a lot lately. I know she has made you pies..."

"ARGH! Robin, stop it! There is nothing going on between me and Sumia!" Chrom protested.

"Ok, if you say so," Robin said as she walked away giggling.

Chrom sighed to himself and called after her, "Stop teasing me! It isn't funny!"

Robin turned around and called, "No, you're right, it's not funny. It's hilarious!"

Chrom looked at his tactician angrily and Robin just laughed at him and walked away.

**~About an hour later~**

"Argh! It's no use. I feel so awkward around Robin. Ever since I remembered that bathing-tent run-in," Chrom said sighing. "Whenever I end up alone with her, I'm just frozen in embarrassment. I keep picturing that beautiful figure with the water droplets clinging to her skin and the blush creeping across her face. Argh, what should I do? I've never had this problem before. ...Ah, I know: A bath! Yes, perhaps a nice hot bath is just the thing for my nerves... I'll have a soak and then find Robin for a relaxed conversation, like always."

With that the Prince headed to the men's bathing tent. He put Falchion and his armor down in the arms storage tent. He filled the tub with hot water and slowly took off his tunic, pants, and boxers. He slid into the warm water and sighed in relief.

"Ah...Yup, a bath was just what I needed to forget Robin," Chrom sighed.

_'Though taking a bath with her would be really nice...'_

Chrom began to imagine a very naked Robin dipping herself into the tub and slowly approaching him shyly. Her chest swaying with her face flushed pink. Chrom felt all his blood rush south before he shook his head violently.

_'ARGH! BAD BRAIN! How could I think that?! We are about to go and finish the Mad King once and for all and here I am in the tub, getting hard thinking about Robin...UGH...It feels so tight...well I guess no one will know...'_

Chrom's hand slipped below the surface of water and he pleasured himself to relieve the tension. After a few minutes, his body tingled all over and the tension left his body as his cum spilt into the bottom of the tub.

_'Ugh...I really really need to stop thinking about Robin...Well I guess I'd better get out and get some sleep...so much for a relaxing bath...that is just going to make me even more awkward around Robin...'_

With that the Prince started to climb out of the tub and was reaching for a towel when he heard a scream.

**~Robin~**

"Hmm...I guess an inventory check before bed couldn't hurt," Robin said aloud. "Let's see... The lances and axes are kept around here somewhere... I'll just take a quick inventory and see if any need repairs or replacing... Somewhere...around here... Ah, here - the arms storage tent, I presume? All right then, I'll just head in and-"

Robin quickly stopped talking as she took in the scene before her eyes. It was a very naked Chrom, partly shielded by steam, climbing out of the bathtub and reaching for a towel. At first her brain told her that she liked what she saw. Then she shook her head and wiped out that crazy thought and just stared.

Then something snapped and she screamed, "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!" Blush spread throughout her face.

"Robin?! Where'd you come from?" the Prince asked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Robin screamed again.

**~Chrom~**

"Blazes, what are YOU screaming for?" Chrom asked.

_'Thank Naga for this steam...She can't see my arousal...'_

"If anyone should be screaming it's me isn't it?" Chrom continued to ask. "You aren't supp- OUCH!" Chrom was interrupted by Robin who started throwing anything she could get a hold of at the him.

"OW! Stop it! Stop throwing things!" Chrom shouted desperately. "Hey, that's sharp! Don't - YEOWCH!"

"ARGH! Have you NO shame?!" Robin shouted. "Noble or not, you should AT LEAST wear a towel when you address a lady!"

"B-but, you - OW! - you were the one who walked in on me!" Chrom exclaimed.

Robin kept furiously throwing things at Chrom until the prince paled when she picked up a soap dish. Chrom tried to dodge out of the way but it managed to nick his ear.

"Ah!" Chrom exclaimed and his hand went to his ear. Then he looked at Robin who seemed to have calmed down a little bit. "Robin, why don't you wait outside?" Chrom suggested. "Then we can talk."

Robin nodded numbly and exited the tent. Chrom then proceeded to get his clothes and armor back on and then he grabbed Falchion and stepped out of the tent. The air was shocked out of him as someone ran into his chest. The person wrapped their arms around him tightly and Chrom looked down to see the familiar purple hair.

"...I...I'm so sorry, Chrom," Robin mumbled into his chest.

"Are we done throwing things?" Chrom asked teasingly.

"I think," Robin said without letting go of him. "...I don't know what happened. Something just snapped and... I could've severely hurt you..."

"Well, no harm done. The gods' justice perhaps, for my earlier blunder! Ha ha!" Chrom joked.

"Well, anyway, thanks for being so good natured about it all," Robin said finally letting go and reaching up to touch Chrom's ear. "I feel terrible about that soap dish. How's your ear doing?"

"Better. It still stings a little, but better," Chrom assured her. "In any case, look on the bright side: we've seen each other naked now, right? So I guess we've got nothing left to hide. In a way, we're closer than ever."

"Not the most appropriate way for a man and a woman to get to know each other... But...I suppose as long as nobody else knows..." Robin said, reluctantly.

"Ha ha! It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavory past!" Chrom exclaimed. "Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just you wait."

"Partners in crime?" Robin asked with a giggled. "Heh heh, I like the thought of that. Well, partner, your secret's safe with me..."

With that Robin walked in the direction of her tent and Chrom watched her go. The prince sighed as he watched her purple hair blow back and forth in the wind.

_'Partners in crime?! Real smooth, Chrom, real smooth...Why couldn't you just tell her that you loved her right then and there...and get it off your chest...no...no I could never burden Robin like that...I don't want her to feel obligated to like me...ugh...stop thinking about this...war first...relationship problems later.'_

**~The next morning~**

The Shepherds quickly packed up their camp and continued their march to the Plegian capital. The sands were being as annoying as ever, so Robin and Chrom carefully paired everyone up to best the sands. The Shepherds fought with renewed spirit as they tore across the field and fought any Plegian soldier in their way.

**~In the Plegian castle courtyard~**

"The enemy have taken the field, milord," Aversa snarled.

"Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes..." King Gangrel said with a smirk.

"Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits..." Aversa told him.

"Since when do you trust our scouts?" the Mad King asked. "Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind."

"I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that," Aversa declared.

"Aversa, there is truth about the world this Ylissean whelp must learn," Gangrel said. "A man is either strong... ...or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa!"

Then a soldier hurried into the courtyard and hurriedly saluted to the King.

"Y-Your Highness! Dire news!" the soldier exclaimed.

"Oh? Speak," Gangrel said.

"Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse!" the soldier proclaimed. "Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy..."

The Mad King just shouted and struck down the soldier relentless. "AVERSA! COME! We must deal with these deserters!" the Mad King shouted.

"Gladly," Aversa said with a snarl.

**~Shepherd's camp Chrom~**

Chrom and Robin were quickly discussing strategy as they prepared to fight King Gangrel.

"Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia," Frederick said as he approached the duo. "The Plegian army is in disarray."

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence," Frederick said. "There has been infighting, desertion. Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

"This is incredible news. But, why...?" Chrom asked. "...Emmeryn."

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn," Frederick said. "The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."

"Emmeryn..." Chrom said looking down at the ground. "Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface. I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today we put an end to the Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land."

Chrom signaled to Robin and she nodded back to him and they went out to gather the Shepherds. Robin and Chrom had decided that the following Shepherds would accompany them to this final battle. Obviously they put themselves on the list but the other Shepherds chosen were Gaius, Donnel, Maribelle, Stahl, Cordelia, Miriel, Kellam, Lissa, Lon'qu, Sumia, and Frederick.

Chrom heard Robin start to mutter out the pairings one last time. "Lissa with Lon'qu, Kellam with Miriel, Stahl with Cordelia, Donnel with Maribelle, Sumia with Frederick, me with Chrom, Gaius sneak around in the shadows carefully."

Chrom thought he saw Robin blush slightly when she said that she was going to fight with him, but he wasn't sure. He shrugged it off as the Shepherds charged onto the battlefield.

"Good day, my little princeling!" King Gangrel called. "Still dreaming of your squashed sister?"

"No more talk, Gangrel," Chrom shouted back. "Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia."

"Pah! Such hypocrisy!" the Mad King laughed. "You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will," Chrom retorted.

"More than me? More than ME?!" King Gangrel asked incredulously. "Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right..." Chrom said. "I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you - men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left of her are words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"...Are you done? May I vomit now?" the Mad King said laughing. "Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?" Chrom retorted. "You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" the Mad King shouted gleefully.

**~Robin~**

With that the Shepherds prepared to jump into battle when a small voice spoke up from the back of the group.

"Milord, I have come! ...Am I too late?" Olivia called. "I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit!"

"You are just in time Olivia," Robin said. Stick close to Gaius and try to remain unseen."

"Got it," Olivia said.

"Sumia, Frederick, Cordelia, and Stahl," Robin called. "Handle those mages to the left. Lissa, Lon'qu, Miriel, and Kellam help them if they need it. Donnel and Maribelle head down the the right with Gaius and Olivia. Everyone watch the fortresses in case of reinforcements."

All the Shepherds nodded to show their consent and then Robin turned to Chrom.

"Chrom, we are going right down the middle to fight Gangrel," she said with a fire in her eyes.

Chrom smiled back at her and nodded.

The Mad King cackled from his spot across the field. "Yes - draw closer! Let them charge at me with their RAGE! More of my soldiers shall greet them at every foolish step."

Robin scoffed and said to Chrom under her breath, "We are way smarter than that. We won't just charge at you blindly. Prepare to meet your match."

Robin heard Chrom laugh at her antics and she hit him lightly on the shoulder to tell the prince to focus. A brave Plegian soldier charged at them.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom leveled Falchion at his challenger.

Robin mumbled to Chrom, "His class is a Hero, 6 damage to you with his steel sword at a 68 percent accuracy rate. No chance of crit. You can do 44 damage to his measly 33 health with 100 percent accuracy. 32% chance of crit."

Chrom looked at his tactician in amazement and said, "I still don't know how you can tell all of that. The only thing I know about him is that he has a steel sword and he is Plegian."

While Chrom was talking, the Plegian soldier took the opportunity to attack. He jumped forward and swung his sword at Chrom.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted.

"Right!" Chrom shouted as he barely dodged the hit.

"You need to pay more attention," Robin said. "Hit him, I've got your back."

Chrom nodded and charged forward and hit the soldier with Falchion. Three seconds later, a Thunder spell from Robin finished the Plegian off.

"What would you do without me, mister?" Robin asked.

"Probably die about a million times by now," Chrom joked.

Robin hit him lightly as they scanned the field for the next attack.

**~Other side of the field~**

A brave Plegian mage sent an Elthunder spell right at Miriel when she wasn't looking. Miriel looked down at her singed cloak and quickly sent a Wind spell at her attacker. Kellam followed with a stab from his iron spear which gave Miriel time to launch another wind spell to finish off the mage.

Another mage snuck up from behind and sent an Elwind spell at Miriel in order to avenge his friend. Miriel responded with a Wind spell of her own and Kellam finished the mage off with a well aimed strike of his spear.

Miriel fell to the ground wounded as yet another mage hit her in the side with an Elfire spell. She threw a weak Wind spell at him and Kellam hit him once with his spear, but the mage survived. Then the rest of the enemies started moving forward, but none of them had the range to attack yet.

Cordelia and Stahl took advantage of this and charged forward to take out the mage that almost killed Miriel. Sthal killed the mage with one strike from his iron sword. Sumia and Frederick followed close behind to kill a wyvern rider who had gotten too close. While Miriel shot a wind spell at the other one from a distance. Lissa then immediately held out her staff to Miriel and healed her wounds.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom charged forward with Robin close behind to take out one of the wyvern riders. Gaius and Olivia then shot out of the shadows and took care of one the the barbarians that were close by. At the same time another barbarian came at Chrom and Robin but he didn't stand a chance. Another hero was also quickly taken out by Gaius popping out of the shadows. Yet another barbarian fell to Chrom and Robin as the duo just kept taking down enemy after enemy.

After about another half an hour of the Shepherds beating back the Plegians, Chrom and Robin finally approached King Gangrel.

"Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" the Mad King cackled.

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel," Chrom proclaimed. "But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!"

Chrom charged forward and cut Gangrel across the chest with Falchion and Robin finished him off with a powerful Thunder spell.

"F-fool of...a prince..." Gangrel struggled to say as blood spilled out of his mouth. "Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone..."

A soldier ran up to Chrom and saluted to him.

"Sire! The remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse!"

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once," Chrom ordered.

"Yes, sire!" the soldier said, saluting once more as he left.

"Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it," Flavia said gratefully. "We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all."

"We've won... Somehow I don't feel like celebrating," Chrom said.

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy," Khan Basilio said. "It's good you learn that now."

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead," Khan Flavia said sorrowfully. "Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army."

"I'm sorry, Flavia," Chrom said. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion-"

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?" Khan Flavia asked.

Chrom looked shocked for a moment before Khan Flavia smiled.

"...Hah! Just a little Feroxi humor," she said. "Don't worry after our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury - they can well afford it."

"Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy," Khan Basilio said grimly.

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol," Chrom said with a small smile.

"Robin..." Chrom said.

"What's wrong, Chrom? You look so serious," Robin said.

_'Should I tell her that I love her...Should I ask her to be my bride?'_

"I...I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight," Chrom said.

_'Really? That's the best you can come up with?! This wasn't your war to fight...ugh what to say?'_

"But I chose to fight it," Robin said with a giggle.

"All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost," Chrom admitted. "Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay."

_'I can do this...I can tell her...'_

"Captain?" Sumia asked in the background.

"Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"Oh, Captain! You made it! You're safe!" Sumia exclaimed with relief and happiness. Sumia walked over and gave Chrom a hug.

"Hoo! Give these two some room!" Khan Flavia said with a mischievous smile.

"Sumia...you're...choking me..." Chrom stuttered.

"Are you hurt? Grazed, even?" Sumia asked, looking Chrom over. "You look exhausted!"

**~Lissa~**

"Chrom?! Say something!" Lissa exclaimed.

_'What about Robin?! Chrom what are you doing?! Do you love Robin or Sumia? You better make up your mind real fast. Hmm... I'll leave you alone with Sumia so you can tell her gently that you love Robin...yeah that'll work out...'_

**~Chrom~**

"I'm trying to!" Chrom protested.

_'Oh what a bad time for Sumia to come over...I know she loves me...but...but Robin...will she accept me...ugh...how to tell Sumia that I love Robin...Robin perfect Robin...'_

Chrom got lost in his thoughts for a moment thinking about the one he loved that his eyes got this dreamy look to it as he looked down at Sumia.

"Uh-huh. Flavia? Robin? Maybe we should...you know."

"Carry on, lovebirds," Flavia said.

**~Robin~**

Robin felt her heart crack in half when she saw the way that Chrom was looking at Sumia. She saw that Chrom did indeed care for the clumsy pegasus knight. Robin couldn't do anything more but to follow Flavia and Lissa away from the duo to give them some privacy. There was no doubt in Robin's mind that by the end of the night, Chrom would have proposed to Sumia. He was put in that situation, there's no way he could not. She sighed as she walked back to the wagons, her heart cracking at every step.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom snapped out of his train of thought to see a tear fall down Sumia's face.

"Hey, are you - come on, don't cry," Chrom said, wiping the tear off her face.

Sumia sniffed and said, "S-sorry! I just..."

"No, don't apologize. I've been so worried about everyone else lately...My sister, our party, my people..." _'Myself and my love conflict'_ "It feels nice to have someone worry about me. Especially someone who I... I mean, someone so... so gifted with pegasi."

_'Hmm...problem...I really love Robin...but I'm positive that she won't accept me...I could learn to love Sumia...I already care a great deal about her...that should be enough right? And with Emmeryn gone, the kingdom is going to expect me to find a bride...Should I try to ask Robin? The kingdom will definitely accept Sumia as Queen...she has all the right traits...It's as close to happily ever after that I'm going to get...Robin...I will love you always...I hope one day I'll be able to tell you...'_

"You've been through so much," Sumia continued, cutting into Chrom's thoughts.

"So many have suffered and died because of my actions," Chorm said, sadly. "Next to my sister's legacy, I feel I'm already a disappointment..."

"But that's not true!" Sumia protested. "Everyone fought so hard for you! Why would we all do that for a man we didn't believe in?"

"Heh. I see your point... Thanks, Sumia," Chrom said. "You always help me see the brighter side of things."

"To me, you're the brightest thing!" Sumia exclaimed.

"Sumia..." Chrom said after a moment of silence.

"Y-yes?" Sumia asked nervously.

"I'm far from a perfect man, and I know you can do better," Chrom started to say.

_'For Naga's sake, I'm deeply in love with a very different woman...but...but I will strive to love you as well...and be a perfect husband...'_

"But whenever you're close...you give me strength. So what I want to ask is... Will you be my wife?" Chrom asked as he knelt down with a diamond ring in hand.

"YES! Yes, yes, oh yes!" Sumia exclaimed happily.

"Oh, thank gods! I was worried for a second because... Anyway... here is your ring."

"I swear I will return that love to you a hundredfold!" Sumia exclaimed.

_'My birth ring...I'm going to give it to Robin. Even if she will never love me back...it will be my gift to her..."_

**AN: Okay that chapter was fun for me to write. And it's a day early! I always imagined Chrom going completely crazy and unhinged when he found out about Lissa. Thought it would be a nice humor to put in while Chrom is still trying to sort out his own thoughts. The part with Emmeryn in the last chapter was kinda spontaneous, I just went with the flow, hope you guys liked that. Also detailing out the battle with King Gangrel was really fun since I haven't done many battle scenes. I really need to work on my battle scenes though. Right now they are pretty awful. ChromxF!Robin's A support was by far one of my favorites to type out. Haha lol! I put my own little twist to it. Goodness Chrom, why don't you just go up to Robin and say that you love her! :P! Stay tuned for Chapter 7 hopefully by August 15th or sooner.**


	7. Engagement

**New AN: The writing quality on this is pretty bad... I'm cringing as I read all of this. I promise it'll be better in the new version.**

**AN: Yay! Next chapter. This chapter was a lot of free writing as a filler in between Plegia and Valm. Lemon scenes. You have been warned. Rated M for this reason. Thanks so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews guys! Reward: Long chapter two days early! Hope you like it. It's a little shorter than 6,000 words. I apologize but I wanted to get it up by tonight. LOL. Your reviews though, I know just how you feel. I wanted to strangle Chrom as well. Hehe...Chorm sorta redeems himself in this chapter.**

***Disclaimer: I only use the characters from Fire Emblem, I only own my story. Don't own anything expect that.**

**Chapter Seven**

**~Chrom~**

"Then I am a fortunate man," Chrom said. "I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together."

"I'll wait as long as it takes!" Sumia promised. "I...I still hardly believe it. This is like a dream. So much pain surrounds us, and yet... I think this is the happiest day of my life."

"I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace," Chrom said. "I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love."

"My love," Sumia said dreamily.

**~In Ylisstol~**

And so the war between Ylisse and Plegia was ended. Prince Chrom and Robin worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse's splendor. This would be no easy task, for the war had taken a heavy toll on the halidom. But with Feroxi muscle and Plegian gold, they brought peace back to the people. All the while, the prince forswore the title of exalt, out of respect to his late sister. Even so, his subjects grew eager for their new ruler to take a wife. And in his heart, Chrom knew who he wanted that woman to be. However, his mind lead him down a different path.

All of the Shepherds were partying and eating merrily at Chrom's engagement party. The war was over and there prince would soon be getting married, yet three figures in the crowd were not as joyful as the rest. Lissa was extremely confused when Chrom announced his engagement to Sumia, when she knew that her brother was in love with Robin. Frederick remained ever cautious and stood guard at the door and was glad that his lord had made a good choice for Ylisse's queen. He wondered what made him forget his love for Robin, but shrugged it off quickly so the knight could focus on serving his new milady.

**~Robin~**

Robin stood against one of the walls, clenching a plate of food and staring into space, deep in thought. The longer she thought, the more she heard her heart break into pieces.

_'I was foolish to believe that you felt the same...I'm sorry that I feel in love with you...Chrom...'_

Robin put the untouched plate of food down on the table and walked out of the room. She could hear her heart cracking and the last thing Robin wanted was for her heartbreak to ruin the party. So she headed slowly up to her room tha Chrom insisted she used in the castle. The room was big and spacious and far enough away from the rest of the castle that it was always quiet. Chrom had given her that room, considering Robin's preference to work in a quiet area. There was a beautiful blue canopy bed in the middle of the room, and a desk and a lot of bookshelves on the right side. On the left was a dresser, a mirror, and a huge closet. Next to the bed was a huge window that allowed the moonlight to shine into it.

Robin walked over to her bed and grabbed one of the navy blue pillows. She took it to the corner of her room and she sank to floor.

_'Please...Naga...help me to stop loving him...so that I can hopefully move on...'_

Her heart kept pounding in her chest which only made it shatter faster. She hugged the pillow and her legs to her chest in a feeble attempt to keep herself together.

_'Chrom...I...I love you...I always will...'_

The tears she had been holding back finally broke through and they cascaded down her cheeks in hot waves.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom had been dancing with Sumia and talking to various Shepherds for the past two hours. Although as he finally sat down with a plate of food, he noticed that Robin was absent from the party. This concerned Chrom, because he had planned to draw Robin away at the end of the celebration and give Robin his ring as a thank you present for helping him with the war. When in reality, it would symbolize Chrom's love for her that he could never share.

Chrom leaned over to Sumia and said, "I'm going to take a plate of food up to Robin's room. Most likely she is working again."

"Good idea," Sumia said. "Robin needs to learn how to stop working and relax. Try and get her to come down to the party so we can all thank her personally for helping us with the war."

"Ok, I'll try," Chrom said.

With that the prince gathered up a plate of food and headed for Robin's room.

**~Sumia~**

Sumia went back to eating her delicious dinner plate as she tried to process that the celebration in front of her was real. Up until two weeks ago, Sumia had been positive that the love of her life, loved someone else. Sumia had braced herself to be happy for Chrom when he married Robin. Instead, she was sitting at her own engagement party, wearing the diamond ring that Chrom gave her. She couldn't have been happier than at this moment. It concerned her when Chrom left the party to go check on Robin.

_'Robin is his best friend...It's natural that he should be worried...don't fret Sumia...Chrom loves you...He asked you to be his wife...'_

**~Chrom~**

Chrom reached Robin's room and knocked on the door lightly with his hand.

"Robin? Are you in there?" Chrom asked. "I brought you some food. You really don't have to keep working since the war is over. Why don't you come downstairs and enjoy the party?"

"C-chrom?" he heard Robin ask in a shaky voice. "Uhm, hold on, I'll be right out."

_'Something seems off...'_

Chrom opened the door and set the food down on top of Robin's dresser. He saw Robin standing in the back of the room with her back to him and her body was quivering slightly. "Robin?" he asked.

When Robin didn't reply Chrom walked closer to her petite form and repeated, "Robin," as he reached out and touched her shoulder. He felt Robin jolt at the contact and sniffle a little. She turned to face him with a smile on her on her face yet Robin wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh, Chrom! Sorry I kept you waiting out there," Robin said.

"No, it's okay," Chrom said. "Robin, are you alright? Why are you in your room all alone?"

"Oh, I'm just not feeling well," Robin said while attempting to smile again.

"Robin," Chrom said. "I know you better than that. I can tell when you are smiling from your heart and when you are smiling for someone else's sake. What's wrong, Robin?"

Robin's smile faltered a little bit but she said insistently, "Chrom, everything's alright. I'm just a little tired."

"Oh, really?" Chrom asked, lowering his head to try and look Robin in the eyes. "Then why aren't you looking me in the eye?"

He saw Robin chew her bottom lip and kept her eyes firmly on the ground while she said, "Chrom, I'm fine. I just wanted some time to myself."

"But why would you want to be in this dark room alone, when all the Shepherds are celebrating downstairs?" Chrom asked.

"I...I just do," Robin said.

"Robin, this is getting ridiculous. For Naga's sake, just look at me!" Chrom pleaded, grabbing both of her shoulders. Robin slowly raised her head and looked at him with her wide brown eyes.

"What?" Chrom asked. "Robin, why were you crying?"

**~Robin~**

_'Great...just when I had almost pieced myself back together...He had to come in...ugh...I feel like such a fool for thinking that you felt the same way...why are you so nice to me...why are you so handsome...and kind...and selfless...'_

She looked at him with her eyes brimmed in red with unshed tears.

"What?" Chrom asked. "Robin, why were you crying?"

Chrom looked very confused when he saw her tormented eyes and he asked gently, "Robin, what's the matter? You can tell me...you can tell me anything..."

Robin's tears threatened to fall at the desperation and hurt in his voice.

**~Chrom~**

_'Why are you crying, my love? Has someone hurt you? Please tell me what is wrong...It hurts me more than you could know to see you like this...'_

Robin just shook her head and looked down at the ground. Chrom hated seeing her like this.

_'Is there nothing I can do?'_

"Robin, did someone hurt you? If they did, I'll-" Chrom started to ask, but Robin shook her head fiercely.

She looked up at him with tears trickling down her cheeks. "Nothing hurts Chrom," she said.

"You're lying...you're lying, Robin!" Chrom shouted in frustration. This only made Robin's tears fall faster. Chrom did the first thing that came to mind and pulled Robin to him. At first she relaxed but then Robin tried to squirm away from him.

"No, Robin," Chorm said, but when she didn't stop squirming, he said, "Stop." Robin stood limply in his arms, sniffling quietly.

"Robin, now will you tell me what's wrong?" Chrom asked.

"...No..." Robin managed to say.

Chrom didn't know what to do. This was the first time he had ever seen such a fragile Robin. His Robin...His love...was a strong, independent woman who could handle any kind of hardship or challenge.

"Robin, I-" Chrom started to say but he was interrupted by a loud crash.

"CHROM!" someone downstairs called. "COME HERE! WE NEED HELP! STAHL AND GREGOR ARE FIGHTING OVER THE LAST PIECE OF BEAR MEAT!"

_'Agh, I don't want to leave her alone...not when she is like this...I need to figure out what is wrong...'_

"CHROOOOOM!" the voice shouted again.

"Go on, Chrom," Robin said. "They need you down there."

"Robin," Chrom said. "I'll be back later tonight, okay? You need to tell me what is wrong."

"CHROOOOOM!" the voice shouted again.

"Coming!" Chrom shouted down before leaving hastily. "Later tonight," he said to Robin.

Then he raced downstairs and broke up the fight. Then he was pulled by Sumia into a discussion about wedding plans when all he really wanted to do was go check on Robin.

**~Robin~**

Robin walked over to her bed and sank into the soft, plushy covers. _'Chrom...I can never tell you what is wrong...the only thing I can hope for is to wash away my feelings for you...'_

With that Robin got up and walked out of her room into the castle courtyard. She walked into the gardens that surrounded the palace and found what she was looking for. Robin looked at the beautiful waterfall that cascaded down into a small pond below. She had always admired this little waterfall and often retreated there if she need to think. She took off her precious cloak and her shoes, and stepped into the pond. She cringed at the cold water but keep walked forward until she was in front of the waterfall. Robin took a deep breath and steped into the waterfall where her nightgown were soaked in seconds. She stood there underneath the waterfall with her hands touching her heart and her tears falling silently down her face.

_'Please...water...wash away my tears...and my love for Chrom...'_

**~Chrom~**

The moon was high in the sky by the time her pulled away from Sumia's wedding planning. He helped Sumia clean up what they could of the party and then left the rest of it for tomorrow. Chrom walked Sumia back to her room and watched as she went in.

"Good night, my love," Sumia said.

"Good night," Chrom said.

Sumia pulled Chrom down for a kiss which he returned on instinct. Then Sumia, blushing at her own boldness, shut the door to her room. As soon as she did, Chrom hurried down the hall, not to his own room, but to check on Robin.

"Robin?" Chrom asked as he knocked on the door. He opened the door and found the room to be completely empty and he panicked.

"Robin?!" Chrom shouted. "Where are you?" He ran around Robin's room and when he was sure that Robin wasn't in her room he shouted in frustration. "I told her I would be back later tonight." Chrom clench his hand around with a small box his signet ring. He had bought Robin a pair of earrings that matched the blue ring, engraved with the Emblem. He was going to give them to Robin as a secret way of saying that he loved her. He stood there thinking for a minuted about where Robin could've gone. The small waterfall in the palace gardens that Robin admired so much, came to his mind and he raced out of the bedroom.

When he reahced the waterfall he saw that his prediction had been correct. Robin stood there fully clothed, letting the water run over her as if she was trying to wash away her existence.

_'Why...why are you doing this?'_

"Robin!" Chrom shouted as he waded into the pond toward the waterfall. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Chrom was furious with her, he wasn't going to be gentle with Robin anymore. She was going to listen to him and tell him what was wrong.

"Wha? Chrom? What are you doi- I mean when did you get here?" Robin asked, her eyes wide with fright.

"Shut up," Chrom scowled, and he hoisted Robin over his shoulder and carried her out of the pond.

"W-wait, Chrom!" Robin shouted, hitting his back with her fists. "Let me go! Leave me alone!"

"NO. You are NOT going back in there. You are coming with me. NOW. You are going to tell ME what is wrong," Chrom exclaimed, as he set her down on the grass. He wrapped her cloak around her, which was soaked in a matter of seconds. He sighed angrily and wrapped his cloak around her as well.

**~Robin~**

Robin stood there silently, trying not to shiver, knowing not to say anything to Chrom right now. She had never seen Chrom so mad at someone before.

"Chrom, I-" Robin tried to say.

"No. Not another word from you," Chrom said, picking Robin up bridal style and making his way back to Robin's room.

As they were walking through the halls Chrom said to her, "You're an idiot, Robin. I can't believe I'm saying this about the tactician that led me to victory but you are so stupid."

Robin stayed silent because she didn't want to make Chrom any angrier at her by defending herself. She was elated that Chrom had come to look for her but also fearful of his wrath to come.

When they reached her room, Chrom finally set her down and just shook his head at her. "You moronic nitwit. You fool," Chrom said. "Why are you so daft?"

Robin quietly objected from underneath the bundle of cloaks, "I-I'm not d-daft..."

Chrom pulled the cloak away from her face and Robin braced herself for the lecture that was definitely going to come.

**~Chrom~**

Anything that the prince was going to say, was forgotten instantly when he saw a tear fall from Robin's eye. "Wait, Robin. No! Don't cry," Chrom said. "Please...don't cry. I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you."

Robin shivered and said, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Chrom. I-I A-ah-CHOO!"

"Robin!" Chrom exclaimed. "You're cold. Come on, let's get you out of those cold clothes. Chrom walked over to her and started to pull at the ties that was keeping her nightgown in place.

"C-chrom?!" Robin exclaimed. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Getting you out of this soaked nightgown so that you can climb underneath the covers of your bed and go to sleep," Chrom said as if it wasn't a problem.

"I can do it myself," Robin protested.

"Robin," Chrom said.

**~Robin~**

Robin stayed quiet after that, detecting the slight rage in Chrom's voice. Chrom undid the last knot and her wet nightgown fell in heap around her. Robin noticed that she was only wearing her smallclothes and her cheeks blushed furiously. "Ch-chrom..." Robin said. Chrom wordlessly closed his eyes and removed Robin's wet underwear from her body.

Chrom just pulled back the covers of her dark blue bed and set her down underneath the warm covers. "Th-thanks Chrom...A-ah-CHOO!" Robin said. Chrom reached out and touched her forehead.

"Robin!" Chrom exclaimed. "You're burning up..."

"N-no, Chrom, I feel cold," Robin said, curling up in the covers.

"BECAUSE YOU STAYED IN THAT STUPID WATERFALL!" Chrom shouted.

Robin watched as Chrom kicked off his boots and removed his shoulder guard. Chrom lifted the covers of the bed and slid underneath with Robin, wrapping his arms around her small figure. He curled his body to frame hers and Robin felt his breath on her neck. This action sent shivers down her spine.

"You're still cold," Chrom said. Robin felt him get up from the bed and curious as to what he was doing she rolled over in the bed to face a half naked Chrom.

"CHROM! Put your shirt back on!" Robin cried in hushed urgency as she sat up in the bed. She tried to veil her eyes with her hands.

_'ohmygosh. ohmygosh. ohmygosh...Does he have no clue how crazy he drives me? And now he STRIPS?! ohmygosh...I'm screwed.'_

**~Chrom~**

Chrom sat on the bed next to Robin and looked at her confused. "Robin, what are you doing?" Chrom asked. "Stop that! This way I can warm you up better." The prince tried to pry Robin's hands away from her face. She was driving him crazy.

_'Why would you let yourself get like this? What are you doing?'_

Chrom patience disappeared in a flash and he firmly pulled Robin's hands away from her face. Chrom stopped and just stared at Robin with his heart beating wildly.

_'This is not good for me...This cannot be good for me at_ all...'

Robin peered up at him shyly with her face bright red and her soft purple hair framing her face and her shoulders.

"Robin..." Chrom attempted to say. He didn't know what to do with a Robin that could look like that. He could only follow the tugging of his heart, his desire to make Robin, his. Chrom trailed his fingertips down her cheek and pressed his thumb to Robin's pink lips that he longed to kiss. He tilted her chin up and leaned in till he could feel Robin's irregular breath on his lips. Robin stayed there frozen for a minute before she turned her head away. Chrom could see she was struggling with something and then all of sudden tears slid down her cheeks in salty streams.

Chrom reached out and immediately wiped away Robin's tears and turned her face so that their eyes meet.

"Robin," Chrom said. "I think you and I have both had enough of this...Please tell me why it is, that you cry?"

Robin shook her head violently as more tears poured down her face.

_'Robin...please...it breaks my heart to see you cry...please let me be able to help you...what on earth is wrong?'_

Chrom gave in to the temptation that had been tugging at his heart the moment he had seen Robin in that waterfall. He pulled Robin into his arms, leaned in and kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, and then brushed against her lips. He pulled back after a moment to avoid offending her, even though he wanted to kiss her forever.

**~Robin~**

Robin desperately wanted to just relax in Chrom's arms and kiss him all night. But then she came to her senses and remembered why Chrom couldn't be hers.

_'He's engaged to Sumia...one of my best friends...he can't be mine...no matter how much I wish things were different...'_

Chrom started to lean in for another kiss, but Robin put a finger to his lips to stop him. Robin knew that if she let Chrom continue, her restraint would crumble into pieces.

"C-chrom," Robin said, quietly. "You can't do this...You...I...I love you..."

_'I have to tell him...even if he thinks I'm weird...I have to tell him...'_

**~Chrom~**

Chrom looked down at Robin in shock as she said those words. He felt confused, then excited, then happy, then relief that Robin actually loved him back. Now Chrom understood why Robin felt conflicted about telling him what was wrong.

_'Ugh...I...am...such...an...idiot...Robin does love me...my fears were very irrational...ARGH but what do I do NOW?! I'm engaged to someone I don't love when the one I do love actually does love me...'_

"Robin...I...I had no idea," was all that Chrom could say aloud.

"I know I know," Robin said. "It's ridiculous of me right? Why would a prince ever love someone like me?" Robin eyes darkened and Chrom saw tears gather in the edges of her eyes again.

_'How can Robin think that?...This crazy girl...then again I'm not any better.'_

"You're wrong," Chrom said firmly, looking straight into Robin's soft brown eyes.

"W-wha-what?" Robin asked.

"It's not ridiculous," Chrom said. "I'm in love with you. Robin. I have been from the very moment I first saw you. I didn't realize until a little while ago but the moment I found you on that field...my heart started beating for you. I was fated by the gods to love you. I couldn't love anyone else. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner that you felt the same.

Robin looked at him with wide eyes and her face had blushed a bright red color. Chrom's heart started beating even faster as he looked at his love with her eyes filled with hope and love.

"Robin...You mean so much to me," Chrom continued. "I am at a loss when you are sad, but when you smile at me, I feel like that happiest man in the world. When you said we would be two halves of a greater whole, I took it to heart. No one could ever replace you. I can't ever lose you. I...I love you so so much Robin."

Robin breathed in deeply and let it out shakily and she closed her eyes. A few more tears fell out, and then Robin looked up at Chrom and smiled up at him. "Chrom...I'm so happy...That's all I really need...to hear you say that...It really is."

Chrom felt Robin try to pull out of his arms but Chrom tigtened his grip and crushed her to him. He felt that giant weight that had been crushing his heart disappear. "Robin..." he said. "I love you."

To Chrom's relief, Robin returned his embrace and looked up at him. Chrom leaned down immediately for a passinate kiss. He knew Robin's true feelings for him, so he was going to kiss her right. Chrom quickly deepened the kiss and his heart cried out when Robin pulled away and looked down at her feet shyly. Chrom could see her face was blushing fiercely and he smiled at Robin's shyness.

**~Robin~**

"Our second kiss," Robin murmured.

Chrom smiled at Robin and shook his head. "There will be many more than just that. I want to spend my life with you, Robin." With that Chrom slipped a blue ring onto Robin's finger.

"C-chrom...this...this is your ring...it bears the Ylissean crest...I can't accept this," Robin said frantically.

"Yes, you can," Chrom said firmly. "My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Please. and know that I will always love you."

Robin looked at the prince with shock but allowed Chrom to slip the ring onto her finger. Wordlessly, Chrom opened another box to reveal matching earrings. He put them on Robin and looked at her with his eyes full of love. But then, Robin realized something and asked panicked, "But...but what about Sumia? Chrom, you're engaged!"

"I will resolve my mistakes," Chrom said firmly. "Robin, please be mine."

Robin only had one reply to that, despite her head screaming that this was so wrong. "I am forever yours, Chrom."

Robin felt Chrom crash his lips against hers and she closed her eyes. Chrom kissed her again and again until they were both out of breath. Robin felt Chrom's lips leave hers an even though she was gasping for air, she longed for more. Then Robin gasped as she felt Chrom's lips plant kisses down her neck.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom kept kissing Robin's neck as the need, the desire to feel and touch more and more of her become stronger and stronger. He gently nipped and sucked at the hollow of her neck and he smiled in satisfaction when he heard Robin mewl at the new sensation.

"C-chrom," Robin said as Chrom caught her lips for another passionate kiss. He slid his tongue along her lips and pleasure shot through him when Robin opened her mouth immediately to accept him. Their tongues danced and twirled with one another as the kiss became even more passionate.

Chrom pulled away from the kiss for air, and smirking slyly, caught his lovers lips for another breathtaking kiss. The prince used this kiss to distract Robin while he pushed her down so they were lying down on the bed with him on top of her. Chrom slowly unclipped her bra and tossed it aside.

**~Robin~**

Robin was gasping for air after that kiss and only then did she notice what Chrom had done as she felt the cold night air across her naked body. She gasped and gently hit the prince in the chest. "You're so bad...Chrom..." she said softly.

"I know," was all Chrom said before kissing the top of her breast possessively.

Robin blushed, but she was determined for payback. She rolled on top of him, straddling him with her fingers sprawled across his chest. Robin smiled with satisfaction when she felt a hard lump push against her thigh through Chrom's pants. Robin stared at her prince mischievously knowing that he could not help but gawk at her.

Robin leaned down and kissed him teasingly, pulling back before he could react. She knew Chrom too well, and her heart swelled when she saw the cute pout he was making. Robin leaned down and kissed and nipped at the hollow of Chrom's neck, copying his actions from earlier. She trailed her kisses up to his ear and traced the curvatures with only the tip of her tongue. As Robin did this she let out a hot breath into his air every now and then.

Robin knew that Chrom would be unable to resist for much longer and watched as lust clouded the prince's eyes and the storm that raged within them. She traced the chiseled lines of his chest and arms with feathery touches from her fingertips. "Chrom..."

"Ngh-" Chrom moaned, and Robin smiled. His self control was definitely shattering, if she did just one more...

Robin ground her hips against his where she could feel his arousal and that was Chrom's breaking point. He flipped her over roughly and pressed his body against hers, trapping her, securing her.

Robin traced the chiseled lines of his chest once more as she murmured, "I love you Chrom..."

**~Chrom~**

"I love you too Robin..."

Then Chrom kissed her with all the love that he had to give. He was filled with joy when Robin kissed back feverently and Chrom felt Robin interwine her fingers in his hair. Chrom quickly took off the rest of his clothes and leaned down to lick and kiss Robin's flower. Chrom didn't stop as he tentatively put two fingers inside of Robin and then licked up her juices. He knew he was already hard as a rock and the prince was too eager to do anymore foreplay.

Chrom teased Robin's entrance with the tip of his member before slowly pushing into her. Robin moaned with pleasure as Chrom went extremely slowly until he touched a light barrier. He looked at Robin questionly and all the tactician said was, "Take me."

Chrom eagerly complied and pushed farther in, taking Robin's virginity. The last thing the prince wanted to do was hurt Robin so he pumped in and out of her slowly, watching his lover's face for any sign of pain.

Robin moaned and pouted at Chrom and said, "Too slow."

Chrom smiled and his restraint shattered as he pounded into her as hard as could.

"Ah...R-robin...Robin..." the prince moaned.

"C-chrom..." she moaned back.

"Ah...R-robin...I...I'm going to cum..." Chrom moaned.

Robin only replied with a moan as her whole body shook as she came. This pushed Chrom over the finish line and his white hot seed spilled out of him into Robin. Chrom slowly pulled out and flopped down next to his lover, exhausted.

"That...that felt amazing..." was all that Chrom could say.

"Y-yeah," Robin said. Then Chrom felt Robin stroke his chest as she whispered into his ear, "Are you up for round two?"

Chrom smiled at his lover and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The two lovers continued making love late into the night. When they finally stopped, Robin collapsed into Chrom's arms in exhaustion and fell asleep almost immediately.

_'I love you, Robin. Now you are forever mine.'_

**~Robin~**

Robin yawned and opened her eyes to see the sun only just beginning to rise. She looked up to see Chrom's sleeping face. The warm memories from a few hours ago flooded back to her and she snuggled deeper into his arms. Then her head reminded her of the horrible truth and a deep sadness enveloped the tactician. She quietly seperated herself from Chrom so that she wouldn't wake him up.

Robin got out of the bed and dressed in her normal blouse and pants. She slipped on her precious cloak and began to pack all of her clothes, tomes, parchment, and quills into a small bag. She took one slip of parchment and a quill and with tears in her eyes wrote Chrom a note and left it on the desk. With that, Robin lightly kissed the top of Chrom's head and silently left the room.

She slipped out of the castle through the hole that Chrom had bashed in the wall before she had met him. Robin smiled as she remembered how embarrassed Chrom looked when he told her that story. Tears started falling down her face so Robin did the only thing that she could, she ran. Robin didn't know where she was running to, she only knew she had to get as far away from Chrom as possible. She had never meant to steal Chrom away from her friends like this. Robin lectured herself for giving into her desires the night before. As she ran she prayed silently to Naga.

_'Please...let me forget Chrom...let him forget me and happily get married to Sumia...please...help me...to stop loving him...'_

**~Chrom~**

Chrom cringed as he felt the warm sunlight shine on his face. He grunted in protest and turned towards his lover, wishing to sleep beside her for a few moments without disturbance. His arm stretched out to hold her only to find out that she wasn't there.

Chrom's eyes shot open, all thoughts of sleeping were destroyed. The empty space on the bed where she had laid beside him was already cold which meant Robin had left a while ago. Robin was gone. She had left him. Chrom quickly jumped out of the bed and threw on his clothes and looked around Robin's room. It looked despairingly empty as Chrom noticed that all of Robin's tomes and clothes had vanished.

_'Has Robin left Ylisstol?'_

Alarmed, Chorm raced out of Robin's room and ran around the palace multiple times but still couldn't find Robin. He searched the kitchen, the library, and then went back to Robin's room again. The prince sank down to the floor in despair as he felt his heart crack into a million pieces.

Then he noticed a piece of paper had been left on the desk, and he raced over to it and picked it up. It was a note from Robin and it read:

_**Dearest Chrom,**_

_**I love you with all my heart. Please know that I am forever yours. I fell in love with you over these past few months as we fought together. I came to respect your decisions and started to admire your powerful skills. You are strong, good, kind, compassionate, handsome, selfess, and a really good leader. Last night, you said that I led you to victory but I didn't do anything. The reason that the Shepherds won was because of your bravery and your strength. You gave me the most wonderful memories last night. I will treasure your ring and earrings forever and I will always love you. But you know why I had to leave. Don't try and look for me, just know that I will be with you in spirit and that I will not be coming back to Ylisstol.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Robin**_

_'No...Robin...I don't understand...I told you I was going to resolve my mistakes...Robin...I...I love you...Why...why did you have to leave me?'_

**AN: NO SAD ENDING! I'm sorry...I'll update the next chapter tomorrow hopefully so you guys can see what happens next. Although I need you guys to answer a poll for the next chapter. You all know who is coming...Morgan! And...big reveal...his twin sister! To answer all of your guys questions, Lucina and Cynthia will by Sumia's children and Robin has twins!**

**So there will actually be two polls that need to be answered. One is: Should I feature an older Morgan (and his twin sister) in accordance to their birthdays or make the twins obviously younger than Lucina like in the game? Second: What should Morgan's twin sister's name be? Choices I have come up: Melody, Mia, Mabel (means loveable), Maison, or Myra? I am leaning towards Melody but I want to see what you guys think. Yes, I know they are all M's. The other option I was considering was using my name for Morgan's twin and making her a sorta self-insert but not really. Please answer the polls and thanks again for following, favoriting, and reviewing! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. How Can I Live Without Her?

**New AN: Poor Chrom! But honestly what else could Robin do? She didn't want to ruin an engagement. Again this chapter will be redone a little differently in the new version. **

**AN: Hey guys! Got another chapter out for you! Hope you like it! Keep answering those polls. So far, older twins is the prefered choice. The name for the female twin is still bouncing all over the place. I'm so sorry that this wasn't up for a while. Other events came up that I was too busy to write. I'm going to try to get at least four more chapters out after this in the next two days. Thanks again for your guys support!**

***Disclaimer: I only use the characters from Fire Emblem, I only own my story. Don't own anything expect that.**

**Chapter Eight**

**~Chrom~**

_'Why did you leave me?'_

Chrom's thoughts kept ringing with that one question throughout the next two weeks. He had folded Robin's note carefully and tucked it inside a secret pocket in his armor near his heart. Even though Robin told him not to, Chorm knew that he would search for her. Before he could however, he had a duty to his people, he didn't want to marry anyone except Robin but he couldn't break it off without an explanation for the people.

So, the royal wedding was a joyous occasion, attended by thousands from near and far. Finally, it seemed that the last lingering wounds of Ylisse's history had healed. People everywhere rejoiced that peace was finally returning to the country. But all the happiness and the joy of his subjects couldn't heal the gaping wound that had been created in Chrom's heart.

_'Why did you leave me?'_

Chrom thought through a fake smile as he swore vows of eternal love with Sumia.

_'Why did you leave me?'_

The question hit him like a stone hammer as he went through his wedding night.

_'Why did you leave me?'_

The question hit him as he told the Shepherds that they would never see Robin again.

It continued to haunt him as he watched Ylisse slowly rebuild itself.

_'Why did you leave me?'_

Chrom couldn't answer that question, he could only speculate. Robin's note only expressed her love for him, and even though the words were dear to Chrom's heart, the only thing he wanted was an explanation.

He felt that time had frozen for him the minute that Robin had left. Chrom became an empty shell, a mere ghost of the man he used to be.

The Shepherds were all struck with grief when Chrom told them that Robin had disappeared. Robin had been close to all of the Shepherds but the gang quickly noticed that the person most affected was Chrom. While most of the Shepherds slowly accepted that Robin had left, Chrom couldn't forget Robin.

_'Why did you leave me?'_

Perhaps Robin had planned to leave all along? Perhaps she had planned on never confessing to him? Perhaps she regretted it? Fleeing to avoid the consequences... But Robin was not the kind of woman to run away.

Perhaps Robin had only been toying with him? Trying to get one of the most powerful men in the region wrapped around her finger?

_'No...that can't be it...I believe that Robin's feelings were true...She couldn't have acted all of that...She loved me...'_

Chrom had gone out to search for Robin multiple times but could never figure out where she was. He vowed never to give up searching for Robin, and planned to go out by himself the very next day. Chrom sighed as he thought about what would happen if he found Robin tomorrow. The prince stared out into the sunset, completely lost in thought.

A year had passed since Robin's disappearance and these kind of thoughts still regularly filled the prince's head so he was often very distracted. Although, Chrom would have his moments where he would get lost in a fond memory, he never failed to complete his duties to his people. He was a kind and fair ruler, and a good husband to Sumia. Chrom sighed to himself and wished he could change the path that he was currently on. Chrom was so distracted that he didn't hear Sumia come up behind him.

"Chrom," Sumia said. "Are you okay? You didn't eat much at dinner."

"Ah, Sumia," Chrom said, snapping out of his trip down memory lane. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you come over. What did you say?"

"I'm concerned that you aren't eating enough," Sumia said gently.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Chrom insisted. "I just wasn't very hungry tonight. I, uh, had a large lunch."

"Ok, if you say so," Sumia said, but it didn't look like she had believed him. "Anyway I have something to tell you."

"Oh, what is it?" Chrom asked.

"Um...welll...it's good news," sumia said. "I know you will make a great father."

"Oh, really, that's good, that's good," Chrom said absently until he took in what Sumia had said. "F-f-ather?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, yes," Sumia said happily. "I am carrying our child."

Chrom's face paled for a second then he quickly hide his true emotions and smiled warmly at Sumia. "And you, my dear, will make an excellent mother."

Sumia blushed and said, "Oh, I don't know. But thank you, my love. It is comforting to know that our child will have such a good father."

Chrom nodded along with Sumia but inside he was dying. _'A...child...a...c-ch-child...Forgive me Robin, I never meant for this to happen...Although I wonder...is Sumia's child really going to be my firstborn...Robin...I wonder if you are caring for our child at this very moment...it would comfort me greatly to know that our child could look after you when I can't.'_

**~Robin~**

Robin kept running even though the hot sun kept beating down on her head. She felt exhausted but all she knew was that she had to get as far away as possible before Chrom came to search for her.

Just thinking of Chrom caused all sorts of warm memories to flood her.

That fateful night, they consummated their love, and he told her that he would right his mistakes so that they could be together, forever.

But that wasn't what Robin had wanted at all. She had never wanted to betray Sumia and she hated herself for being selfish and putting Chrom in this position.

She had tried so hard to keep her love to herself. She knew that once Chrom had promised his life to someone else, her love was hopeless. But being the selfish human being that she was, somewhere, deep in her heart, there would always be a persistent longing for him. A longing for him to know her feelings for him and love her back.

When it happened so suddenly, when she heard the exact words that she wanted to hear from him spill from his mouth, Robin felt a huge rush of different emotions.

She wept. She raged. She envied. She hated. She hated Sumia so much and was extremely jealous of her courage to approach Chrom. She hated the stupid, dense prince for being so damn oblivious and accepting Sumia. She hated them.

But most of all, she hated and despised herself for feeling this way.

She thought that she was special to him, that he saw her as more than just a friend. Robin believed that she could live the rest of her life with him. She had all this pent up love and it had nowhere to go. She wanted to get over him and move forward.

But then, Chrom just had to step in, like he always did. His gentle prodding that turned into slightly forceful yet still concerned demands. Chrom had this special talent that he unknowingly used to constantly break down her walls.

Robin had confessed her love for him with the complete expectation of being rejected, which she would someday accept. However, the prince surprised her yet again by returning her affections.

This was the point where Robin entered an alternate reality with Chrom and betrayed the world. She just couldn't reject the man she had always loved. They had consummated their love because they desperately needed to satisfy their hearts and bodies.

But that was wrong. Robin knew it was. Chrom was not hers. It was a simple as that. She knew that Chrom would find the note that she had left him, feeling heartbroken and devastated that she had left without saying goodbye in person.

_'Chrom is strong. He'll move on. He would keep being his kind and compassionate self and someday learn to forget about her.'_

This is what Robin told herself as she ran further and further away from the love of her life.

_'I am forever yours, Chrom.'_

Robin truly meant that when she said it to Chrom. Her heart would always desperately reach out for him even if her feet walked in the other direction.

Robin's goal was to settle in a remote village by the sea in northeastern Ylisse. However, she had lost track of how long she had been running and what direction due to fatigue. She was pretty sure she had been running for at least a week by now and Robin could feel her muscles getting weaker and weaker as her brain screamed at her to stop and rest. Robin tried to push the thought out of her mind because she was sticking to a strict schedule. It was a very rare and very short occurrence that Robin ever stopped running to eat or to sleep.

_'I need to rest...but I can't...I have to get as far away as possible...I'm...I'm sorry Chrom...Please...Please forgive me...'_

Those were the last thoughts that came to Robin's head before she passed out from pure exhaustion.

**~Kira~**

It was just another day for twelve year old Kira in her small village home in northeastern Ylisse. She had got up from her warm bed, just like always. Kira got dressed and ate a lovely breakfast of cereal and milk with her mother, just like always. She went a little outside the flowers to sketch the beautiful nature around her, just like always. Kira saw a woman lying in the grass near the apple tree, just like...wait what?!

_'What is a woman doing there? Is she just sleeping? Or did something happen? Is she okay?'_

Kira instantly ran over to the young woman and put two fingers on the woman's wrist. Kira breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a steady heartbeat.

_'I wonder where you are from? Your robes...they look Plegian...but underneath the tunic looks Ylissean...hmm...she also has a medium sized bag...it looks like it is filled with clothes and tomes...huh, wait...what is that...'_

Kira gently took the woman's left hand in her tiny one. She gasped when she saw the ingraving in the pretty blue stone.

_'That...that's the mark of the exalt...what? what is it doing on this woman's ring...it's on her earrings too...my mother told me a story about a ring like this...it was made to celebrate Prince Chrom's birth...why...why does she have it? Who is she? It in the place where an engagement ring would be...is this...is she...the future wife of Prince Chrom?! Even if she isn't...I have to help her...she looks a little pale...and her purple hair looks a little dirty and ratted...I'll fetch my mother...she's a healer...she will know what to do...'_

With that little Kira got up and ran back to her cottage, and she flung the door open.

Her mother, Selena, looked up at her daughter with a concerned look. "Kira, my dear, is everything alright? Weren't you going to go pick flowers outside the village?"

Ignoring her mother's questions, Kira raced over and grabbed her mother's sleve and said quickly, "MOTHER! Ifoundawomanoutsidepassedoutinthegrassshelooksalittlepale..."

"Whoa, slow down, kiddo," Selena said. "Deep breaths and then tell me slowly and carefully exactly what happened."

Kira slowly breathed in and then told her mother, "I found a woman outside passed out in the grass and she looks really pale. She is really beautiful and you just have to help her mom!"

"Alright," her mother said with a kind smile. "Just let me grab my staves and supplies and then you can show me where you found this mysterious woman."

Kira jumped around impatiently waiting for her mother to gather her supplies. "Come on, mother, the strange woman could be gravely injured."

Her mother smiled down at her little girl and said calmly, "Don't worry, Kira, I'm coming. I'm sure the young woman will be just fine."

Kira hurriedly pulled her mother out the door and out into the field near the apple tree. "Look. Look. Look, mommy, look, there she is!" Kira exclaimed.

"Now, Kira, just sit here and watch while I look her over okay?" her mother asked, gently.

"I want to help!" Kira exclaimed.

**~Selena~**

Selena laughed and said, "Okay, just hand me the supplies I ask for okay, Kira?"

"Yes, Mom!" Kira exclaimed enthusiastically.

Selena kneeled down next to the young woman and moved her healing staff over the young woman to check for injuries.

"Hmm...no physical wounds...it seems like that she is just purely exhausted...Hmm...one more test for internal damage. Kira, can you hand me the stave that has the purple gem on top?"

"Hmm...Yes! Here it is!" Kira said excitedly, handing the staff to her mother.

Selena waved the staff over the young woman and almost dropped it in surprise.

_'Oh my goodness...this young woman...she...she's pregnant?!'_

"Mother, what's wrong?" Kira asked, noticing her mother's shocked look.

"It's nothing Kira, just help me and carry my stuff back to the house. Can you manage carrying the young woman's bag as well? I'm going to take this woman back to our house and watch over her until she wakes up."

_'And maybe find out why she's all the way out her, alone, with no husband in sight. I hope she isn't planning on raising that child alone. I was able to get by with my healing abilities when my husband died. Hmm it looks like she is wearing an engagement ring, but I don't see a wedding ring...'_

"Okay!" Kira shouted cheerfully.

Selena hoisted the young woman up and braced the young woman on her shoulder. She could only walk slowly with the young woman's weight on her shoulder so it was slow progress getting back to town. On the way there, Selena and Kira ran into a young man who also lived in their village.

The young man immediately walked over and said, "Hey, Selena? Who's that? Do you need some help there?"

"Terrance?" Selena asked. "Oh, my daughter found her passed out underneath the apple tree. I'm taking her back to my house so I can keep an eye on her until she wakes up."

"Here let me carry her," Terrance offered, picking up the young woman with one hand underneath her legs and the other bracing her back.

"Ah, thank you," Selena said.

With Terrance helping them, Selena and Kira made it back to their house much faster. Selena opened the door and gestured to the guest room. "Set her down on that bed please. I'm going to make some food for her for when she wakes up. Kira, put my supplies in the guest room and then can you grab me some cold water and a clean towel."

Terrance nodded and went into the guest room. "Yes, Mom!" Kira exclaimed, following Terrance to put her mother's supplies in the room.

Selena swiftly moved into the kitchen to prepare some salmon and eggs. She knew that the young woman would need protein and vitamin B to support her baby.

**~Terrance~**

Terrance carefully set the young woman down on the soft bed in Selena's guest room. Kira followed him and set the supplies down and then skipped happily out of the room. He wanted to turn around and follow Kira so he could ask Selena if she needed any other help, but his feet wouldn't turn. Terrnace couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful young woman. She had a fair face that was framed by soft, beautiful, purple hair.

_'She's...beautiful...'_

Terrance furiously shook his head and turned away.

_'Foolish Terrance...you know nothing about this woman...she looks Plegian because of her cloak but her tunic underneath is clearly Ylissean... you can't like her...even if she is extremely beautiful...she's a stranger...well you could learn more about her...later though...after she wakes up and is healed...'_

He exited the room and went over to Selena's kitchen. "Do you need any help with anything?" Terrance asked.

"Oh, um, yes please," Selena replied without looking up from her cooking. "Could you grab four bowls down from the top shelf of the left cupboard."

"Ok," Terrance said, getting the plates down, while looking curiously at what Selena was cooking. "Salmon and fish?" he asked, confused.

"Ah, yes, to help the young woman's baby," Selena said.

"B-ba-baby?!" Terrance exclaimed.

"I know, I was surprised too," Selena said. "When I was checking for internal injuries, I found out about her pregnancy. She has only an engagement ring on her finger and there was no one else in sight. That's why I brought her back to my house so I can take care of her."

Terrance nodded slowly. "Oh, yes, um I'm going to head home for now. Send Kira over to get me if you need any help."

**~Selena~**

"Do you not want to stay for lunch?" Selena asked.

"No, I'm fine," Terrance replied. "Could you send Kira over to get me when she wakes up?"

"Ok, I will," Selena promised. The door opened and closed shut as Terrance left. Selena put the finished meal in three of the bowls and placed them on a tray.

"Kira! Lunchtime!" Selena called.

"Ok, Mom!" Selena heard Kira reply.

**~Kira~**

Kira sat down on a plushy chair in the guest room and silently ate her lunch while she watched her mother wet the young woman's forehead with a towel.

"Mom?" Kira asked.

"Yes, dear?" her mother replied.

"Will the strange lady be okay?" Kira asked.

"Yes, she will be fine. She will be staying with us for a while so I can look after her," her mother said.

"Ok!" Kira exclaimed. "When she wakes up, I can show her around the town!"

"No, Kira, I think it's best if she stays in bed for a while after she wakes up. She needs to think about her baby after all?"

"Baby?" Kira questioned. "I don't see a baby."

Her mother laughed and explained slowly, "Kira, you are my daughter, and I was what you would call pregnant with you. It means you are carrying a child. This young woman you found today is pregnant with her child."

"Oh..." Kira said, with her eyes wide with wonder. "Does that mean there will be another kid in this house for me to play with?"

Her mother laughed again and said, "Yes, eventually, but that will be some time off."

"Mommy, did you notice the young woman's ring?" Kira asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh yes, of course, it has a very pretty blue stone on it and she has gorgeous matching earrings," her mother said.

"No, no," Kira said. "The engraving on the ring...it's the brand of the exalt!"

Her mother looked at Kira surprised and then picked up the woman's hand to closely inspect the beautiful blue ring.

**~Selena~**

_'Huh?! Kira is right! That is the brand of the exalt on her ring and earrings...does that mean...she is the future wife of Exalt Chrom?!'_

"Hmm...I guess it is," Selena said. "Well, we will find out more about the mystery woman when she wakes up okay?"

"Okay, Mom!" Kira exclaimed. "I'll help you care for her in any way possible!"

Selena ruffled a hand through Kira's bouncy brown curls and said, "Okay! Thanks kiddo! For now, I'm okay, so go play in your room."

"Okay!" Kira said, excitedly, dashing out of the room.

Selena watched her daughter go and then turned back to the strange young woman.

"I hope you wake up soon..." Selena murmured.

**~Three hours later~**

**~Robin~**

_'Uh...my head...w-where am I...what is that shuffling noise?'_

Robin slowly cracked open her eyes and attempted to sit up, using her arms as support. However, she was still weak with exhaustion so she collapsed back onto the bed she was lying in. She looked around and noticed that she was in a small bedroom inside a wooden cottage. The bedroom had a small dresser, a desk, a nightstand, and the bed which she currently occupied. A young child was soaking a towel in a bowl of water that was on the nightstand. When the young girl looked up and saw that Robin was awake the girl's eyeballs got as big as saucers.

"Ah! Mommy she's awake!" exclaimed the girl with her brown curls bouncing.

"Nhn..." Robin tried to push herself up again, only to be given a gentle push back down.

"Oh no you don't, miss," a woman who looked to be about forty years old said firmly. "You will be staying in that bed until you regain your strength. You exhausted your body's energy and are very ill."

"No...I'm really sorry for imposing on you like this...I'll be leaving shortly..." Robin mumbled as she shifted to get up again.

"Now look here, young lady," the woman said firmly. "You are going to be staying put." The woman brushed some of her wavy brown hair out of her face and pushed Robin gently down back onto the bed. "Kira, lay that towel across her forehead," the woman directed to the young girl. Then the woman picked up a staff that had a purple stone at the top.

"You're a healer?" Robin asked.

"Yes, my name is Selena. My little assistant here is my daughter, Kira. Kira found you earlier this morning passed out underneath an apple tree in the orchard. I examined you and you are extremely exhausted which is a complete no-no for an expectant mother. Even if you won't think about your own health, think about your child, for Naga's sake. Anyway, you will be staying with us until your baby is born."

"B-baby?!" Robin exclaimed shocked, sitting straight up in bed.

"Yes," Selena answered, fixing a pillow behind Robin to support Robin's back. "I won't ask any questions about you, although your ring there gives pretty big hints."

"Oh, um my name is Robin," Robin said before processing the second part of Selena's sentence. "R-ring?!" Then Robin remembered that she was still wearing Chrom's ring and the earrings. They had the mark of the exalt engraved on them for Naga's sake.

_'Oh no...they definitely saw the ring...they know that I know Chrom...'_

Robin was torn from her thoughts when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Robin turned and looked down at the little girl, Kira, who looked up at Robin with wide brown eyes.

"Are you Prince Chrom's future wife?!" the little girl asked excitedly.

"Kira!" Selena exclaimed before rushing over to hurriedly escort Kira from the room. "If Robin wants to tell us about herself then she can, otherwise don't ask personal questions. It's rude, little one. Come on, let's leave the young woman to rest a little bit." Turning to Robin, Selena said, "I'll bring by supper for you when it's ready."

With that Robin was alone in the bedroom and the weight of the information that Selena had revealed to her came crashing down. Robin took in deep breaths but she was on the verge of hyperventilating and the brink of tears.

_'Oh my gods, what have I done?! Can I even raise a child all on my own? The very idea of having Chrom's child kinda frightens me a bit...if I'm being honest... My child will have an incomplete family...Can I bring them happiness?... Am I worthy to be a mother?...What...What if...my child hates me for the way that I am? Chrom...Chrom...Chrom...Chrom!'_

Robin bit back the tears and clutched at the bed sheets.

_'He can't hear me...He can't help me...He can't save me...I...I will do my best...on my own...I have to...I must.'_

Robin relaxed her hold on the covers and lightly placed her hand on her abdomen.

_'My child...I...I love you already. Mother will do everything and anything she can...for you.'_

Robin closed her eyes, and settled into the bed, falling into the first peaceful slumber she has had since she left Chrom.

**~Selena~**

Selena quietly opened the door to find Robin reading something from a rather large tome that must have come from her bag.

"Supper time!" Selena announced gently holding up the tray that had a bowl of ramen on it. There was boiled eggs in the ramen and a small bowl off to the side had the salmon and eggs that were left over from lunch.

Robin looked up and smiled at Selena, "You are much too kind, making me dinner."

"No, no it's no bother," Selena insisted. "You are our guest."

_'Hmm...how to bring up the questions about who she is?'_

"Um...what are you reading?" Selena tried as an icebreaker.

"Hmm, oh this?" Robin asked. "This is one of my favorite tomes called _Treatsie on Tactics_. I'm a tactician you see."

"Oh...really, that's interesting. What kind of tactics did you plan?" Selena asked politely.

"Mostly war plans," Robin said. "But I can tell that's not what you really want to know."

"Huh, what?" Selena asked. "N-no...I really am interested."

_'Crap. How can she tell? How much does she know? Does she know I want to ask about who she is?'_

"You want to ask about who I am," Robin said. "Go ahead, I'll try and answer most of your questions."

_'What?! She just read my thoughts?'_

"Um...how did you know that what I wanted to ask?" Selena asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I guess I can read people really easily, being a tactician and all," Robin replied.

"And I can ask you anything?" Selena asked.

"I do owe you for taking care of me, so I will try to answer all of your questions," Robin said.

"Who are you?" Selena asked.

"Robin, tactician for the Shepherds," the young woman replied.

"Then you do know Prince Chrom?!" Selena exclaimed with her eyes wide.

"Well...um...yes," Robin said, blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh?" Selena asked. "Is he your lover? The one who gave you the ring? Are you to be married? Is the child his?"

"Um...I can't answer that...it is my secret...though the ring is his, yes. Though that is pretty obvious isn't it?" Robin asked nervously.

"Hmm...I can respect that," Selena said. "Well you are welcome to stay here if you are trying to make a fresh start."

"Yes," Robin said sadly. "There were circumstances that happened so that I needed to leave. I also can't let Chrom find me. Being the stubborn person he is, he will try and bring me back even if it would hurt others."

Selena put a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder and said, "I won't pry into your reasons and I will keep your secret from the rest of the village and from Prince Chrom if I have to, should he come looking for you. I can pass it off that you are my long lost niece or something and this way I can keep an eye on you until your baby is born."

"T-th-thank you Selena," Robin said gratefully. "In exchange for your hospitality, I would like to help this village with any problems anyone might have."

Selena laughed and said, "Ok, you will fit in perfectly here."

**~Robin~**

Robin stayed in the small sea village ever since that fateful day. The kind healer, Selena, and her daughter, Kira, became a surrogate family of sorts. Robin was pained to hear the story about how Selena lost her husband to some of the Plegian bandits. Selena assured her that he had died bravely and offered Robin any advice on what it was like to be a single parent. Robin in turn, came to love Selena like a mother, and Kira, like a little sister. The energetic girl always kept her on her toes with her mischievous ideas and her infectious smile. Kira was fascinated by all that Robin could do and constantly asked the tactician to teach her things. Whenever Robin wasn't teaching Kira, she was helping anyone in the village.

She would help the other children to pass the time by telling them stories of her adventures. Robin would also let the older children join in with Kira's lessons. She taught the adult villagers how to increase their yield when they went fishing, how to make better traps when hunting, and how to rotate crops.

She also taught any adults who were willing to learn, swordplay, magic, and tactics. Now whenever, bandits attempted to pillage the town, the villagers were able to stand their ground and give the thieves a nasty surprise. Robin was well-received and loved in the small village and she quickly became part of their beautiful little community.

**AN: Sorry! This one is shorter than the past two that I put up, but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was up today. I am really behind with my writing and will do my best to catch up. It looks like the results of the poll and comments from reviews are older twins and Melody as Morgan's twin sister's name! See you soon for the next chapter! 3**


	9. Her Life Without Him

**New AN: Definitely one of the chapters that I liked about the old version, since it was a lot of my own writing. This part of the story will be expanded on some more in the new version. **

**Old AN: Hello, everyone. Short filler chapter with a cute scene of Robin's daily life in the sea village. Then the twins are born, yay! Then Robin's side of the story finally catches up to Chrom's and the dramatic search for Robin by Chrom continues. Will Chorm manage to find Robin? Or will Robin evade him? Find out in this chapter! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys are the best!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. I just use the characters in my own creative story.**

**Chapter Nine**

**~Robin~**

It was about three months since Robin had settled into the small sea village in northeastern Ylisse. Robin sat up in her bed and yawned as she stretched her arms to the sky. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around the room in Selena's house that had slowly become hers. Robin had her books spread out over the desk, her maps and various plans pinned to the walls. In the dresser lay all of her tunics and her spare cloak. On the nightstand lay Robin's favorite combat tome and against the wall, an assortment of Robin's swords.

Robin fingered her ring as she got dressed and slid her precious earrings on. She positively refused to take off her ring for anything and most of the adult villagers knew the vague story about her relationship with Prince Chrom. They believed it to be just a gift that Prince Chrom had given to his tactician and decided not to ask why Robin was trying to hide from Chrom. The children liked to admire the ring but didn't really know what it meant for the ring to have the brand of the exalt on it.

Slowly day by day though, Robin could feel her belly growing. She had found out about two weeks ago during one of Selena's checkups, that she was actually going to have twins.

Robin didn't know what to do with this news at first but had gradually accepted it. She had already thought of good names for her beautiful twins. Robin was sure it was going to be a boy and girl so she wanted to name them Morgan and Melody. She absently looked out the window and was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Kira come into her room.

"Robin!" the little girl exclaimed. "Can you teach me how to read a magical tome?"

Robin smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm and asked gently, "Have u asked your mother first?"

The little girl nodded quickly and said, "Yes, my mom said I could. I want to be as gifted with magic and swordplay as you are!"

"Ok," Robin said. "We will start with the basics then."

"Yay!" Kira shouted, running to get a pad of paper and a pencil.

Robin smiled to herself, grateful for this peaceful way of life. She adored Kira and was forever grateful to Selena and was friends with all of the other villagers.

'I could most definitely live like this forever. Peace. Nothing to worry about. No wars. No romantic drama. Just me, Selena, and Kira.'

However, Robin found herself constantly missing her old life as a Shepherd. She missed the eccentric people she had come to call family and the craziness that seemed to happen every day.

'I wonder if I could go back? ...No, Robin, that's a ridiculous idea...You're pregnant for goodness sake...the Shepherds can survive without you...going back now would just be subjecting myself to a ton of questions...I wonder if Chrom is doing alright...'

So Robin dedicated all of her energy towards helping the town and adapting to her new life in order to forget those that she left behind. As the months flew by and Robin's due date came ever closer, the whole village waited in suspense. All of them had come to love Robin and desperately wanted everything to go smoothly. It was expected for Selena and Kira to be the most worried but what surprised Robin most, was the anxious actions of Terrance.

Terrance had become her very good friend over the past couple of months but Robin was starting to get irritated with his attempts to keep her safe. He would do anything to ensure that Robin did as little moving as possible. Robin had her suspicions that Terrance saw her as more than a friend so she started being extra cautious around him. She knew that her heart forever belonged to Chrom so Robin wanted to gently tell Terrance that he was just a friend.

Robin finally had a chance to tell him about a week before her scheduled due date. Her stomach had grown extremely big and Terrance was at his usually routine of trying to make Robin stay put.

So Robin laughed at his antics and said, "Terrance, I'm fine. It's not like I'm fatally ill, I'm just pregnant."

Terrance looked at her skeptically and retorted, "But something could go wrong."

"Nothing going to go wrong," Robin assured him. "I appreciate your concern and that you care so much after only just becoming my friend. But honestly, I'm fine. I promise to send a note along with Kira if anything bad happens. I owe that to you as a good friend. But you have to leave for right now, Selena wants to give me a checkup."

Terrance blinked at her for a few seconds before saying, "Oh, um, yeah." He laughed nervously. "I'm, uh, glad that we became friends too. I, um, hope that everything goes as well as you say it will and uh, I'll leave so that you can do your checkup."

"Thank you, Terrance," Robin said, with a kind smile on her face. Terrance slowly walked out of the house and silently shut the front door.

Robin watched him go with a troubled expression. 'I guess my suspicions were correct. I really hope I didn't hurt his feelings too badly...It...it's just...My heart forever belongs to Chrom and letting Terrance in any closer would just upset him more...sigh...I miss you...Chrom...'

Then about a week later, after three long hours of being in labor, Robin finally held her beautiful twins in her arms. Her heart swelled with pride and joy when she first laid eyes on their delicate faces. Their tiny hands and feet were beautiful and her twins were completely perfect. Morgan and Melody, her two beautiful angels.

But then, Robin realized something. Their eyes and their hair would give away who the father was. And if the Brand of the exalted blood ever emerged in a noticeable place, his lineage would be revealed. The village knew that she used to be Chrom's tactician but she kept the identity of her children's father a complete secret. Only Selena and Kira knew the whole story. Robin had told them about four months after she had moved into the village. She knew that she could completely trust her adopted family to keep her secret.

She hugged her twins to herself and murmured a soft prayer. "Naga...Please judge only me for my past sins and spare my child. I do not want to cause any more harm to anyone anymore...Please...don't let their hair and eyes be blue...Please veil their Brands from others' eyes."

And Robin repeated a similar prayer every day since then.

She watched her children slowly grow and held her breath in anticipation. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when Morgan and Melody grew up with purple hair that was slightly darker than her own and darker blue eyes than Chrom's. Their brands revealed themselves two days after the twins were born. Morgan's brand surfaced on his left shoulder and Melody's on her right hand. Robin took extra care in making clothes for her children that would cover their brands from view and promised herself that she would tell her children about their father when they were older.

Her children brought much needed joy to her life. Through them, she felt Chrom's presence and it was like she was still by his side.

However, the peace didn't last for long, when the twins were about four months old, the Shepherds came to check on the village's wellbeing. Robin was sitting on her bed in her room feeding Morgan and Melody milk from her breasts when Kira suddenly burst into the room.

"Robin!" Kira exclaimed. "You have to hide, and you have to hide now!"

Kira ran around closing the window and drawing the curtains.

"Whoa, Kira, hold on...slow down," Robin said, gently setting Morgan and Melody gently down on her bed. "What's going on?"

"Stay here and don't make a sound," Kira said. "The Shepherds are here!"

Robin's face paled and then asked Kira, "Is Chrom with them? What about the other villagers? Will they say anything?"

"Yes, Chrom is with them. They are patrolling for bandits, I think. But we haven't had any problems with them since you came here," Kira said. "My mom and I already told the other villagers not the mention you."

"Ok, thank you Kira," Robin said. But then Melody toddled out the door with Morgan attempting to follow her. "Melody! Morgan!" Robin exclaimed scooping Morgan up just in time. The twins had already learned to walk and Melody toddled fast out of the cottage.

"No, Robin, you have to stay hidden," Kira said. "I'll go get Melody." Kira then walked quickly after Melody.

"Oh, please Kira, get Melody before any of the Shepherds see," Robin said. Melody was wearing a cute navy blue dress with tiny gloves to cleverly hide her Brand, but Robin was worried about Melody's hair and eyes giving her away.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom walked through the fields on his way to check the last village on his route for that day. He called it checking on each village for any problems but Chrom's second task was to search for Robin. He had insisted that Sumia stay home so that their unborn child would be safe. In reality, Chrom was grateful to have some time away from his wife to ponder his thoughts.

This last village seemed extremely suspicious to him because they hadn't had any bandit troubles for the past year. Chrom had a small flame of hope ignited in his heart that Robin was in that village. Who else, could teach the villagers how to keep away bandits and other problems.

The Shepherds spread out throughout the village to just get to know the residents. Chrom walked among the village himself personally greeting everyone but then he saw something that made his heart stop. A small child, about four months old if Chrom had to guess, toddling away from him. The child was wearing a navy blue dress with sleek gloves to hide her hands. Chrom thought that the gloves were kind of odd but the sight that spooked him was the child's hair. It was a darker blueish purple but it reminded him so much of Robin's hair.

He ran toward the child but just as he was about to reach her, a teenage girl, dashed out from a pathway to his right and ran toward the child.

"Gotcha, Melody!" the young girl exclaimed, as she scooped the young child into her arms. The young child laughed gleefully and the young girl tickled the child's stomach. The young girl had a look of relief on her face but then she looked up and saw Chrom. Her face paled for a split second before resuming a neutral expression. The young girl started to walk briskly back the way she came with the young child in her arms.

Chrom called out, "Excuse me, what's your name?"

"Um, Kira, sir," the young girl replied.

"Ah, hello Kira," Chrom said with a kind smile. "Is this young child related to you?"

"Um, yes, she is my niece," Kira said quickly.

"Ah, I see, I'll let you take her home then," Chrom said.

"Thank you, sir," Kira said. "I've always been a fan of you, Prince Chrom. I am honored to meet you." Then Kira walked back towards her house.

Chrom sighed to himself. 'Then that child wasn't Robin's. I know Robin doesn't have a younger sister...ugh...I guess I'll have to keep looking...Robin...I ...I miss you...so much...why did you leave me?... I love you and only you...please don't hide from me...'

**~Robin~**

"Oh my goodness, Melody!" Robin exclaimed when Kira came back into the door. Robin scooped her baby up into her arms and hugged her close. "Did anyone see?"

"Chrom," Kira said sadly.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed. "Did he notice?"

"He got drawn to Melody because of her hair but he seemed troubled when I said Melody was my niece," Kira explained. "It's okay to call Melody my niece right?"

"Yes, of course," Robin said. "I think of you as my little sister."

"Ok, good," Kira said and then breathed a sigh of relief. "But that was much too close for comfort. I dread to think what will happen when the twins can talk full sentences."

Robin nodded in agreement.

After the close encounter, life remained peaceful in Robin's little village. But one night, about a year later, Robin had finally gotten the twins to sleep in their cribs. She was utterly exhausted because the twins had been running everywhere and anywhere they could. Robin chasing after them in a panic trying to make sure that they didn't hurt themselves. When she had finally caught them she took them to see the ocean and the twins watched the waves and the dolphins in delight until sunset. Robin carried her sleepy twins to the house and slowly rocked them to sleep.

She collapsed onto her bed completely exhausted and feel into a deep sleep. Robin had a very strange dream that night...

She was above Port Ferox watching the Shepherds fight against these soldiers in bulky red armor. She quickly located the familiar flash of blue hair and shining white armor as it dashed around the battlefield. As usual, Chrom was at the head of every fight, taking out soldier after soldier.

She shook her head at the Prince's foolishness that probably got him involved in this conflict in the first place. Then Robin breathed in sharply as the tides began to turn against the Shepherds.

Chrom failed to notice a cavalier charging towards him from behind. "Chrom!" Robin tried to scream only her voice didn't work. "No...no Chrom! Behind you!" she tried to scream again. The cavalier stabbed Chrom straight through the back and Chrom coughed up blood and turned around in surprise.

The cavalier laughed and said, "Bow before the glory of Emperor Walhart, rightful ruler of all of Valm and Ylisse!" "NEVER!" Chrom shouted definitely even though blood was staining his armor red. "We will never give in!" Chrom roared. The two men clashed into a horrendous fight which was completely unfair because Chrom was injured so badly.

After a few minutes of severe fighting, the cavalier finally got a strike through and stabbed Chrom straight through the heart, killing him instantly. "CHROM!" Robin screamed but it looked like no one heard her. Then Robin was forced to watch in horror as every single one of the Shepherds fell to the ground dead. The Khans also lay in their own pools of blood with their eyes wide with shock. Then Robin paled when the scene changed to her humble little village. The same soldier from the port charged through the town and Robin tried to run towards her house to protect Morgan and Melody but her feet wouldn't move.

Robin screamed in anguish as she watched a soldier break down the door to the little cottage and kill Selena as Kira ran to try and protect Morgan and Melody. The soldier threw the young girl's body aside with one hand and Kira's head made a sickening crack against the wall. Just as the soldier was about to bring his axe down on Morgan and Melody who were wailing for Robin...the scene went black...

A voice sounded from the darkness, Valm will attack in a week's time...go to Chrom...stop the soldiers from burning Ylisse to the ground...

Robin jolted awake in a cold sweat and notice that is was morning as the sun was streaming in through her window. She put a hand on her chest and started breathing deeply to calm herself down. She jumped out of her bed and ran over to the twins' cribs and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that they were still sleeping peacefully.

'Those flags, that armor, what the soldier said...all of those hints point to the country of Valm...Are they going to instigate a war? Can I even trust this dream? That voice at the end, it sounded really familiar...it was light and peaceful...'

Robin thought over her ominous dream before breathing in sharply with realization.

'EMMERYN!'

Robin immediately knew that she could trust the former exalt and began to pack her things. She slipped on her tunic and her cloak and packed most of her tomes and swords away in her bag that she had brought with her two years ago. She also packed two separate boxes had beautiful labels on them saying Morgan and Melody. Inside each she put a cloak that was exactly identical to her own, a tome filled with all the spells that Robin knew, and several other clothes and tomes. Robin guessed that if the Valamese were as powerful as her dream indicated then she would be gone for a while so she wanted to leave behind a part of her for her children. Robin hated that she had to leave them but told herself that she was doing this to protect them.

She carefully took off her precious ring and earrings that Chrom had given to her. She put the ring into Morgan's box and slipped the earrings into Melody's box. Robin hoped that her tactical plans and the Shepherds strength would be enough so she could come back alive, but in case she couldn't the ring and earrings would serve as her children's precious momento of her. And a memory of their father as well.

As Robin was packing vulneraries, concoctions, and elixirs into her bag, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around quickly and came face to face with Kira.

"Robin," Kira said with a confused look on her face. "Where are you going?" Kira asked, and Robin could detect some sadness in her voice.

Robin smiled at Kira and patted her on the head. "Kira...There's somewhere that I need to be. I have to go so I can protect you, Selena, Morgan, Melody, and this village."

Kira sniffled a little bit but nodded bravely at Robin.

Robin stood up and slid the her bag onto her shoulder and she walked over to where Selena was standing in the doorway. She bowed to the woman who had taken care of her for the past two years, the woman who had become like her mother. "Selena, thank you for taking me in and giving me a home." Selena looked stern for a moment before her facade gave way to sadness and Selena threw her arms around Robin. Robin smiled softly and hugged back tightly.

"Selena... I don't want there to be any more wars. But there will always be people looking for such conflict. And that is why I must go."

Robin released Selena slowly and looked at her before continuing. "While I am gone, please..." Her eyes wandered to her twins. "Please take care of Morgan and Melody for me? I can't bring them along... It'd be too dangerous..."

Selena nodded sorrowfully and patted Robin on the shoulders. "Please be careful out there, okay?"

Robin gave a determined nod in return. "I will. I will come back as soon as possible." Robin gestured to the boxes that she had put together. "Give these to Morgan and Melody if...if I don't come back by the time they are ten."

"Robin!" Kira exclaimed. "Don't say that. I know you will return to us. I just know you will."

Robin smiled at the young girl and nodded in agreement. Then she walked over to the cribs were her twins had woken up from the commotion. She picked Morgan up and slowly rocked him back to sleep and kissing him on the head. "I love you Morgan." She did the same with Melody and said, "I love you Melody."

She looked to Selena, Kira, Morgan, and Melody, one last time. "I'm off." And with that she shut the door behind her.

'Chrom, I'm coming back.'

**~Chrom~**

Chrom slowly marched back to Ylisse, still pondering over the young child that he had seen in that village. Melody had hair that was similar to Robin's but from what Chrom could see there was no visible Brand.

'Sigh...Robin...where are you?'

Another year passed and even though Chrom lead countless searches, he was never able to find Robin. He made it a point to visit that village by the sea a couple more times but he could never locate Melody or the young girl, Kira.

He couldn't find her no matter how far or wide he searched. He could never answer the question that had been in the back of his mind. Chrom couldn't figure out why Robin had decided to leave him.

But, Chrom did not want to hurt anyone on his behalf, and he was certain that Robin would've wanted no less. So he would constantly remind himself of who he should love, not who he wanted to love. He started talking to himself every morning about staying in Ylisse and watching over his family instead of running around everywhere looking for Robin. His family had to be at the forefront of his life because now he had a new member to protect, his daughter, Lucina.

Lucina's brand surfaced a few days after she was born, in her left eye. Chrom felt a grown attachment to his young daughter even if she wasn't created from love. Lucina had a talent of making him smile with that adorable giggle and the cute look in her eyes.

However, one day he was standing in the throne room with Frederick the Wary not far off, and the prince was completely lost in his thoughts.

Chrom still missed Robin, and often thought about her. His heart sank whenever he thought about what could've been his future if he had made different decisions. He missed her sorely. He would give anything to go back to the past to change his life now. The one walking towards him would not be a curly haired brunette but a violet-haired maiden with big, soft brown eyes that always saw through him.

Chrom was shaken from his thoughts when a soldier walked into the throne room.

"Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox," the soldier reported.

"See them in at once," Chrom said.

The soldier bowed and said, "Yes, milord."

Chrom was very surprised when Raimi walked into the throne room and bowed to him. "Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regent Flavia."

"Flavia?" Chrom asked. "Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"

"I fear so milord," Raimi replied. "The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

"What's happened?" Chrom asked concerned.

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly," Raimi said gravely. "The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"An invasion? Are you certain of this?" Chrom asked, alarmed.

"Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it please you," Raimi said.

"What do you make of this, sire?" Frederick asked.

"Ill business to be sure," Chrom said. "Raimi, we will meet with Flavia with once..."

"Chrom..." Sumia said.

Chrom turned around to see his wife standing on the sidelines holding Lucina. "I'd stay with you if I could, Sumia, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must appraise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

Sumia smiled warmly at him. "I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you."

"B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now," Chrom protested. Secretly, Chrom would've preferred this summit to be a low key trip. He also wanted a little bit of space for himself and his thoughts.

But Sumia persisted, "Can she not be wet-nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not? Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her."

"I'm worried about more than our child. ...I'm worried about you," Chrom dissuaded.

"That's sweet. I'm still coming," Sumia insisted.

Chrom sighed, "... I know better than to argue once your mind is made up."

Lissa chimed in jokingly, "Wow, Sumia sure has you trained well. Whh-kssssh!"

Chrom flinched a little at the whiplash sound his sister made. "Lissa - you're not helping," Chrom said irritated. He obeyed Sumia out of duty, not out of love. He turned to Sumia and said, "Just promise me you'll return at the first sign of danger, Sumia. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were very young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

"I'll be careful," Sumia said. "I promise."

"I will ride ahead and assemble an escort, milord," Frederick said.

Chrom nodded and said, "Thank you, Frederick."

Frederick was just about to leave when a hooded figure entered the room. Chrom stared at the familiar patterns on the cloak and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I'm quite impressed Chrom. You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from tending the sheep," the intruder said.

Chrom's breath hitched slightly at the familiar voice. His heart was racing at the familiar tone of the voice who had guided him through all his troubles. The voice that had cried out to him on the battlefield and shouted his name in the dead of the night. The person who would always have the number one spot in his heart. He felt all sorts of emotions being brought to life all at once: happiness, anger, love, hatred, confusion. He felt the wheels of time begin to slowly move for him once again. He struggled to kept his real feelings off of his face and replied wittily, "Ha! Have I truly changed so much?"

The intruder pushed back their hood with their hands, purple waves cascaded down and a pair of brown eyes meet theirs, revealing a face that everyone, especially Chrom, thought they would never see again. Her lips curled into a small smile as her eyes wandered to baby Lucina, "Mmm... In a way, you haven't. But you've grown as a leader and, of course, as a father."

Chrom struggled to remain calm and not run over and kiss those lips that he had wanted for so long. He clenched his fists and said, "I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can to live up to it."

Chrom just looked at Robin for a moment as blue eyes beheld brown in a blaze of old passions and new desires.

'Robin...she's back.'

**AN: Sorry, cliffhanger! I'm going on a mini vacation this weekend so I didn't have any time to make this chapter any longer. I promise that I will publish more chapters when I get back. Yay! I love this story...but ugh...Chrom...how could you not recognize your own daughter?! Geez! :P**


	10. Robin's Return

**New AN: Robin returns officially in this chapter, I tried my best to portray everyone's proper reactions to it. **

**Old AN: Hey guys! Back from my trip. The vacation is just what I needed and I managed to finish this chapter the day after I got back. I hope to do a lot of writing in the next three days to get as many chapters up as possible. They will probably be shorter chapters just so I can squeeze in the daily updates. I have only a week of summer left! NO! I promise I will still work on the story whenever I can and try to do weekly updates. But enough about me, here's the next part of the story!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use the characters.**

**Chapter Ten**

**~Chrom~**

_'Robin...she's back...'_

**~Sumia~**

_'She's back...'_

Sumia wasn't blind, she could feel the tension in the air, and saw how they looked at each other, with passionate longing. It seemed as if they were holding an entire conversation with just their eyes. Sumia had pretended not to notice but she knew that Robin's disappearance had affected Chrom greatly. She had hoped that over time she could prove to be sufficient enough for him so she could fill the huge hole in Chrom's heart that Robin left in her wake.

Sumia could never figure out why Robin had left two years ago. It had taken everyone by surprise, especially Chrom. Sumia would often notice that when Chrom thought he was alone, the prince's eyes would grow distant and a sigh would escape his lips every once in a while.

She had tried so hard, to make Chrom look her way, to forget Robin and make his heart belong only to her. Chrom was the perfect husband to her, in all regards, but there had always been a wall, a stopping point, a limit. Sumia wanted to become the most important exsistence in his life. What did Robin give him that she couldn't? What made Robin's spot in the prince's heart so unshakable?

It was these kinds of questions and dilemmas that had plagued the Ylissean queen for the past two years. These problems cause her to have a lot of insecurities and they started to overcome her at this moment. However, she caught herself and maintained a firm stance forcing her face to smile at the supposedly heartwarming reunion.

**~Frederick~**

Even though the Ylissean Queen thought she was being secretive, Frederick caught the forlorn look on Sumia's face. The queen quickly changed her look to one of elation but Frederick knew better. Sumia's look of happiness was completely fake and Frederick knew it. He was completely aware of the queen's insecurities and the loyal knight's eyes narrowed slightly at Robin and he almost let out a scoff. The damage that Robin had done to the Chrom and Sumia and their relationship was something he couldn't forgive.

Frederick had heard with his own ears, Chrom's confession that he loved Robin more than anything. Whereas Lissa was overjoyed, Frederick stood by what he had said then, Robin wasn't fit to be queen. Frederick felt that his point was proven when Robin left the Shepherds without a single word. Seeing Robin back, set Frederick's teeth on edge, because the tactician's very presence hurt Sumia.

Although he would never tell his lord this, the loyal knight was conflicted about the prince's marriage to Sumia. On one hand, Frederick was glad that Chrom had seen reason and not married a suitable candidate for queen rather than for love. However, Frederick regretted that this meant his love would be forever unrequited. As much as he tried to stop himself, the knight had found himself growing more and more fond of the clumsy pegasus knight during the war with Plegia. Frederick's affections are what made him care so much about the clumsy yet beautiful queen's insecurities. He hated to see her upset and never wanted her to feel inadequate. Frederick's duty and loyalty to House Ylisse, stopped him from ever trying to compete for Sumia's love, but sometimes Frederick would wonder what it would be like if things were different.

The tall knight shook himself out of his thoughts and noticed that Robin and Chrom were still looking at each other and coughed slightly.

"Milord, perhaps we should prepare to ride out now. I will go inform the rest of the Shepherds," Frederick said firmly.

**~Chrom~**

Frederick's words jolted Chrom from his trance, his eyes lingering on Robin's beautiful, brown orbs a second longer than they should have, before the prince glanced at his lieutenant. "Ah, yes," Chrom said quickly. "I'll meet up with you in the Shepherd's garrison."

Chrom turned so he could get his belongings ready for the trip and he struggled to walk away. He wanted nothing more than to be closer to Robin, to hold her in his arms and kiss her all over. Yes, Chrom wanted answers to the questions that had haunted him since Robin's disappearance, but more than anything he wanted to mend the huge hole in his heart. Chrom desperately wanted to feel her warmth again, to touch his lips against hers, and to just feel whole again.

To put it simply, Chrom missed her. Every other emotion that flooded his brain, whether it was regret, sadness, anger, it just didn't match up to his feeling of longing.

Overall, though Chrom was happy, because above all else, Robin was back. The prince would've burst into tears if he hadn't learned to hide his true emotions over the past two years.

Fighting back all of his rushing emotions, the prince returned to his senses and he placed his hand on the small of Sumia's back and quietly lead his wife and daughter out of the room.

**~Robin~**

Robin watched them go with a smile.

_'It's good to be back. Not bad for an entrance either. I've definitely missed Ylisstol. I can't wait to see the Shepherds.'_

Robin looked at Frederick and bowed slightly with an extended arm. "Lead the way, Sir Frederick."

Robin noticed Frederick's face flash with annoyance for a split second before going back to a straight, emotionless expression. The knight grunted, "Let's go," before heading out of the throne room. Robin just shrugged, completely used to Frederick's general distrust of her, and followed the knight out to the garrison.

Even from outside, Robin could hear the Shepherds chatting away inside the garrison. She smiled as she approached the familiar structure that she had called home for two and half years during the war.

_Hmm...I wonder which of the Shepherds got married while I was away...That will be interesting to find out who else tied the knot.'_

Robin stepped over the threshold after Frederick and looked around happily at the familiar room and the faces of the Shepherds that had become her family.

**~Lissa~**

It was just a normal day in the garrison and Lissa was on her way to her room that she shared with Lon'qu with some lunch. Then she noticed the familiar armor of Frederick as he stepped into the barracks.

"Hey, Frederick, you're back!" Lissa exclaimed. "Do we have to deal with any bandits or..." Lissa stopped talking immediately when Frederick stepped to the side to reveal the pruple hair and brown eyes that Lissa thought she would never see again. She dropped the container of spagetthi she had been holding and it hit the floor with a clatter.

"ROBIN!" Lissa shouted, flinging herself at their former tactician, hugging the young woman around the waist tightly. The other Shepherds that were in the building were drawn into the room by Lissa's shout and many of them just stared at Robin in complete, utter disbelief.

"Hey, Lissa, it's good to see you again," Robin said casually.

Lissa let go of the tactican and stared at her with shock. "WHAT?!" the princess shouted. "You disappear without a single word for two whole years and when you finally show up, all you have to say is 'hey.' Are you even hearing yourself talk? EVERYONE was SO worried about you!"

"I, um, had my reasons, and I'm sorry for leaving, I really am. But I'm back now," Robin said. A tear slipped down Lissa's cheek and she bowled into Robin again, crying her eyes out and just squeezing the tactician tightly.

**~Robin~**

Robin stood there rubbing Lissa's back as the princess bawled and hugged her. She smiled as she looked down at Lissa.

_'It's good to be back.'_

One at a time the Shepherds slowly approached Robin and welcomed her back and many scolded her for leaving them. Robin learned that many of the Shepherds had mixed feelings about her return. They were mostly furious at her for leaving them, upset that she left without notice and overjoyed that she came back. Robin was slowly surrounded by the Shepherds.

Tharja was celebrating that her hex had worked which made Robin pale for a second as she worried about what kind of curse Thraja had put on her. Olivia danced with glee and Sully walked straight up to her and slapped her in the face before hugging Robin tight. Maribelle hid her smiles as she handed Robin a cup of tea and Ricken eagerly her his new spells that he had been working on. Lon'qu stood off to the side, but a few feet less. Vaike, excuse me, Teach, thumped Robin on the back hard several times and Kellam was actually visible to all the Shepherds for longer than usual. Miriel happily proved her hypothesis that Robin would return to them eventually and Virion recited a poem about fate. Gregor pounded his chest and boasted loudly, Nowi happily ran around telling Robin to play a game with her, and Panne watched the scene with curiousity. Donnel eagerly wrote a letter to his mother with the great news and Libra praised Naga over and over. Gaius shared some of his candy stash with the rest of the Shepherds without hesitation and Anna gave Robin a free Levin sword. Cordelia packed supplies for the Shepherds plus one and Stahl added special potions of his own invention to each pack. The Shepherds were reunited at last. There tactacian was home and everything felt all right again.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom slowly dismounted off of Sumia's pegasus and then helped his wife get off as well. Then he walked into the garrison next to where Frederick stood a few paces away. The prince's heart ached at the sight before him. All of the Shepherds were surrounding the beautiful tactician and welcoming her back with open eyes. Robin stood in the middle of the circle, smiling brightly with a few tears escaping out of her soft brown eyes. Chrom longed to be the only one holding her at that moment and having that radiant smile be only for him.

Chrom stifled his desire to snatch Robin away and composed himself before shouting, "Shepherds! We will begin our march to Regna Ferox immediately! Pack quickly, we leave in twenty minutes! Before nightfall, we need to cover enough ground that will allow us to meet with Khan Flavia by tomorrow afternoon at the latest!"

All of the Shepherds and Robin looked up at him, their commander, and answered with excitement, "Right!"

As the group began their march north, Chrom kept glancing at Robin to search for a chance to pull her away so they could be alone. However, she remained unattainable and unreachable to him. Even if she was in arm's reach of the prince, he couldn't have her. Someone would constantly come up to her so that thye could talk and catch up after two years of being apart.

Chrom needed her. He felt overwhelming relief when she returned to him but he was also consumed with the huge fear that if he didn't talk to her soonk, that she would disappear and leave him again. He needed answers to his questions and he needed to just hold her in his arms.

But Chorm was unable to find an opportunity to steal Robin away and soon the shadows of night forced the Shepherds to stop for the night. Tents were quickly put up with the little light there was left and Frederick quickly light campfires as a souce of heat. Olvia and Cordelia passed out rations of bread, cheese and a bowl of hearty stew.

Chrom sat off to the side still trying to figure out how to snatch Robin away from the crowd that was constantly surrounding her. He sat staring at her, imagining for the millionth time what would happen when he managed to 'kidnap Robin.'

**~Sumia~**

Sumia had caught most of the prince's quick glances towards Robin and even though her heart was aching, she did her best to suppress her nagging her jealousy.

_'She's been gone for two years... He just wants to catch up with an old friend... Yes, that's right...That must be it...That's all it is...'_

"Chrom..." Sumia said. The prince jumped a little when he heard her voice.

"Huh? Oh!" Chrom exclaimed, as he slowly tore his eyes away from Robin and looked over at her. "Yes, Sumia? What is it?"

"You seem a bit... out of it. Is everything alright?" Sumia asked.

Chrom gave her a firm smile and replied smoothly, "Yes, I think it must be because palace life has spoiled me and I'm just feeling a little bit worn out already."

Sumia smiled warmly at Chrom and placed her hand over his. "Then you must rest up good tonight my love. You will need to be your best for Khan Flavia, no?"

Chrom chuckled lightly and said, "Yeah, Flavia won't be happy with me if I yawn in the middle of a speech of hers."

His laugh set Sumia's heart racing, as every small gesture of affection that he showed her. Sumia realized that she was in a mostly one-sided love a long time ago, because the prince rarely showed her any affection.

_'He chose to marry me... I must be the most important person to him... I must.'_

Sumia tried to convince herself with these thoughts and she was able to find temporary solace in this fact. Chrom must love her and Lucina more than anything, he must.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom had chuckled at Sumia's comment even though he didn't feel it. He replied automatically to the rest of Sumia's words and resigned himself to speaking with Robin when after all the Shepherds had gone to sleep. Chrom nearly rolled his eyes at the irony of the situation.

_'Just like last time, huh?'_

**AN: Hey everyone! I promise new chapter will be out tomorrow. I know this one is a little short but look forward to daily updates for as long as I can. I'll let you guys know when I have to start weekly updates and when they will most likely take place. Once weekly updates start, the chapters will be longer. YES! I love how the story is going so far. I can't wait for the next chapter! See you guys, then!**


	11. Catching Up

**New AN: Poor Robin, she has to deny her feelings for Chrom and tell him that she only thinks of him as a friend. **

**AN: Here is another chapter, as promised! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use the characters.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**~Robin~**

Robin sat in the mess tent laughing along with the rest of the Shepherds as if nothing had ever happened. Although, the Shepherds refused to leave her side as they tried to make up for the time that they had been apart. In a way, Robin was glad that the Shepherds were surrounding her because it delayed the conversation that Robin was definitely not ready for. Robin had seen the looks of longing and desire that had been in the prince's eyes. She knew that he desperately wanted to talk to her but Robin had no idea what she would say when she talked to the prince.

'Should I tell him about Morgan and Melody...no that isn't safe... Should I tell him that I still love him, even after two years of being apart... ...but...we...can't be together it would be better for him to think I don't love him anymore... yes that's it...that way someday we can forget this forbidden love and move on with our lives...'

Robin smiled again at the group of Shepherds around her and turned to Lissa who was sitting next to her.

"Oh! I forgot, there was something I've been meaning to ask," Robin said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Lissa asked.

"I know Chrom and Sumia got married and you obviously married Lon'qu, but who else among the Shepherds have tied the knot while I've been away," Robin said, with curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh!" Lissa exclaimed and then she smiled at Robin. "Do I have some juicy gossip for you!"

"Well, let's see," Lissa said. "Well Stahl is completely in love with Cordelia but he can't seem to tell her so. Ricken is constantly playing games with Nowi so I think he likes her. Miriel has been talking to Kellam a lot lately. I can't believe she can actually see him most of the time. Vaike has been beggin Sully for sparring lessons. Gaius and Olivia have been baking sweets together lately. Well, um, Tharja's just being Tharja, but I think she is trying some weird experiment out on Libra so that might lead somewhere. You never know with Tharja. Gregor had been playing this weird game called checkers with Anna. Maribelle is trying to teach Donnel proper manners and I think Donnel likes her, but I'm not sure. Panne still keeps her distance from her so called "man-spawn" but she has started talking to us a little more. Virion still tries to woo almost every maiden he sees but that's normal. I personally think of these couples will eventually get married and very soon but you never know."

"Hmm... wow...although I guess it is to be expected with a group like the Shepherds that has grown so close over the past couple of years," Robin said.

"Yeah," Lissa said. "I'm glad you are back though. Now our little Shepherd family finally feels whole again."

"Haha, thanks Lissa," Robin said with a laugh.

A few hours later, most of the Shepherds were either sleeping or passed out drunk. The entire group had stayed up late drinking and talking with Robin. Robin had refused to drink but she did stay to talk with the Shepherds until she ushered them to their respective tents before returning to hers.

Robin sighed a little and carefully took off her heavy cloak which she hung next to her bed and then she stepped out of her boats. She was completely exhausted but it was absolutely worth it. Being with the Shepherds again, brought back a lot of old memories. She had most definitely missed them during the two years that she had been away.

However, no one in the world could've made her forget just how much she missed her children. Robin had constantly wondered throughout her travels down to Ylisstol and her times with the Shepherds, how her children were doing without her.

'Morgan... Melody... Mother... Mother misses...you... so...much...so...so...much...'

Robin pulled out a small velvet drawstring bag out of her coat pocket and removed two pairs of baby slippers from inside. She held the treasures close to her heart and gave them a tight squeeze. She felt the softness of Morgan's blue shoes and the silkiness of Melody's purple ones.

Morgan...Melody...I miss you...'

Robin had taken Morgan's and Melody's first pairs of shoes with her as a keepsake and in return left her children those boxes. The boxes had a coat that looked exactly like hers and arms to defend themselves. However, the most important items in those boxes were the ring that she had given Morgan and the earrings that she had given Melody.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Robin adored her ring and earrings, because to her it symbolized the secretive, but powerful love between herself and the prince. But she had left these two precious objects with her children as a precaution. In case her twins were ever to lose her, which Robin would do anything and everything she could to prevent, the jewelry would serve as a memento of her ...and of their father.

Just thinking about the Prince brought a certain memory to mind.

* * *

Robin had just met Exalt Emmeryn and a very eccentric group of people. After her overall warm welcome, Lissa insisted that Robin shop on her own until dinner was ready. Robin had offered to help but Lissa practically pushed Robin out of the garrison.

So Robin was forced to wander the streets of the capitol, Ylisstol. She was amazed to find that stalls and shops lined the street selling everything and anything that Robin could think of, from fruits to snacks to tomes to strange trinkets and to exotic animals.

Robin found that her feet dragged her into a bookstore and she bought a lot of books on strategy and fighting techniques. She also got some fantasy books for free time reading. Robin thanked the bookstore keeper and told him that she would be back for her huge stack of books in about an hour or so.

'I thought that this was going to be boring... but I didn't know that shopping was this much fun!'

Robin happily skipped out of the store, eager to find more interesting items to purchase. She started singing a love song that she knew and turned her head a little so that her ponytails swung back and forth.

However, Robin immediately stopped singing when she heard a familiar snort followed by a stifled chuckle.

'Oh no...'

Robin turned in horror to see Chrom standing a little bit behind her, struggling to hold in his laughter by clutching his stomach.

"Ahahahahah! You were skipping and singing! That was so cute! With your hair swinging back and forth, you looked just like a little kid!" Chrom laughed long and hard at Robin and only slowed to small chuckles after several minutes.

Robin was not amused as she glared at her commander with a combination of a pout and a glare. "Are you done, Prince Chrom?"

"Hahahaha! Yeah, I think I am. Sorry about that," Chrom said, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"UGH! You!" Robin said, frowning deeper at him. She wanted so badly to get back at him, but she couldn't do so in public so she just heavily sighed and started to walk away.

"Wait, Robin," the prince said, walking faster to match her pace and walk next to her.

"Go away, Chrom," Robin said, refusing to look at Chrom in the face.

"Robin, please, please forgive me. I know I was being rude," Chrom said. "But I couldn't help it, you looked so cute, skipping and singing like that. You looked so carefree and happy to be in my hometown."

Robin opened her mouth to tell the prince off but the only sound that came out of her mouth was a small gasp. She ran over to a small stall that was selling handmade jewelry.

"Wow..." Robin said in awe, as she admired each piece of jewelry.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to a smooth polished stone about the size of a quarter. It was multiple shades of blue and it looked like the sea. Robin decided that she wanted to buy it, but Chrom, who had come up behind her, snatched it off the rack and went over to the woman who ran the shop.

"I'll take this. How much is it?" Chrom asked.

The woman looked up and was about to answer before she recognized who was in front of her. "Ah...! Prince Chrom! You...don't have to ...worry about paying for the necklace..."

Chrom insisted and gave her a small bag filled with coins and the woman gasped and tried to insist that the money Chrom had given her was way too much.

Chrom smiled and said, "No, that is exactly what this gorgeous necklace is worth."

Robin was about to scold Chrom for buying the jewelry that she wanted to get, when the prince walked over to her and clipped the necklace around her neck.

"Chrom? What are you doing?" Robin asked, confused.

"I saw you admiring this piece of jewelry so I bought it for you. Do you like it?" Chorm asked.

"I...I love it..." Robin said, touching the beautiful necklace. "Th-thank you, Chrom."

* * *

Robin knew that if she was to return to Ylisstol, she would have to hide the beautiful necklace so that she could convince Chorm that she no longer loved him. However, she couldn't leave it behind with the rest of her things so she sewed it into a secret pocket on the inside of her coat next to her heart so she would always have it with her.

Robin had told Selena and Kira to tell her twins the full story of their heritage when they were old enough and to give them the boxes at that time as well. She wanted her children to know that they were the children of Prince Chrom and she hoped they would understand why she left and why she wasn't married to their father. Above all of these worries though, she just simply missed her children.

"Robin...!"

'Wow, I can hear your voice so clearly even though I'm only thinking of a fond memory. You're so evil Chrom...'

"Robin!"

'Huh...that sounded like...it was right outside my tent...'

"Robin, I'm coming in..."

'I wasn't imagining it?! Ohmygosh...ohmygosh...ohmygosh...I'm screwed...he is right outside my tent...NO! The shoes!'

Robin hurriedly shoved Morgan's and Melody's shoes back inside her velvet bag and she stuck the velvet bag underneath her pillow, just as a very, very drunk Chrom stumbled inside her tent.

"Wh-why are you here, Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Robin...I've missed you...so much..." Chrom moaned, as he stumbled again, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Ah!" Robin said as she struggled to hold Chrom up. "Chrom... have you been drinking?"

Chrom gave a meek nod in return as he sat down heavily on Robin's bed.

Robin's heart was beating crazily fast as her heart broke at the sight of her true love broken down like this. He couldn't stay here. People would talk. But she couldn't leave him alone either. She sat down next to him on her bed and he pushed his head to her chest and stroked his hair gently. "Shh...It's going to be okay, Chrom..."

The prince shook his head defiantly and mumbled, "It's not okay...you...you left me...Why did you leave me?"

Robin could feel her heart breaking all over again, but she composed herself. "Chrom, I had to leave. You were engaged to someone else."

"But I don't love her like I love you," Chrom said immediately.

Robin's heart swelled and started beating even faster when she heard those words. But she forced herself to think that Chorm saying that was a really, bad thing.

"You'll learn to love her," Robin tried to say even though every word hurt, coming out of her mouth.

Chrom shifted and looked Robin straight in the eyes and he instantly leaned towards Robin and kissed her passionately.

When he pulled apart, Chrom said softly while hugging Robin, "Do you get it now? I can't learn to love her! I only love you! Only you! I've...I've missed...you so much...Robin, I love you...I love you...I love you."

Robin slowly hugged Chrom back and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say. "I missed you too, Chrom. And I love you too. Y-you're my best friend."

Robin's heart ached to say those words when she would rather kiss Chom and never stop and proclaim that she would never love anyone else.

Chrom was silent at Robin's words and he slowly looked up at her and the pain in his eyes almost broke Robin's resolve. "You only love me...as a friend?"

Chrom's question burned Robin's heart but she forced herself to nod numbly.

The prince tightened his grip around Robin and said fiercely, "No! ...You're lying! You're lying to me, again, Robin! Why? Why would you lie to me? I know that you are lying? What was that night about then? Did it not mean anything to you?!"

"Chrom, I...I can't breathe...squeezing...too hard..." Robin gasped out.

**~Chrom~**

The prince immediately let go of Robin and mumbled, "Sorry." The love of his life had just told him that she only loved him as a friend. All of those longing, deep, powerful emotions that he had struggled to hold back for the last two years were overflowing him now. He felt completely and utterly lost. He felt tears prick his eyes and then he noticed that Robin wasn't wearing the necklace that he had bought for her. The one that looked like the sea.

"I guess...that it is true..." Chrom choked out. "You're not even wearing the necklace anymore, or my ring, or the earrings...You really... don't...love me anymore..."

Robin nodded stiffly and said, "Chrom, you have Sumia and Lucina now...And you'll always have me...Your closest companion...your best friend...I promise never to leave you again.

Chrom instinctively pressed his face into the palm of Robin's left hand and gave it a soft kiss before he let it drop.

'I don't want to be you closest companion...I love you too much for that...I want to be your one and only lover and I want to be your one and only...'

"...I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Chrom managed to say, over his grief. "Good night," Chrom said as he lifted the tent flap and looked over his shoulder one last time. Robin's back was to him so he couldn't see the look on her face. However, he did see two objects lying on the ground next to Robin's bed. They looked like fuzzy, miniature, socks. One of them was blue and the other was purple.

Lingering on the strange objects only a second longer, before Chrom shut the tent flap behind him.

**~Robin~**

Robin listened as his silent footsteps grew farther and farther away and when she was positive that he was gone she laid down on her cot with silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I...I'm in love with my commander...my best friend...my prince...Chrom...but I can't share these feelings... He can never be mine... so I have to keep these emotions inside of me... keep this love to myself...so that I may...forget these feelings of love someday...'

Robin rubbed her hand over the cloth that sealed her pendant away from the eyes of the world. She knew that forgetting her love for Chrom would not be easy. She knew that she would also never love another, because her heart belonged solely to him and her love for him ran as deep as the sea that was depicted on her precious pendant.

'Chrom...I...I still love you...So much...'

**AN: Such an emotional chapter...This was a little hard for me to write but definitely a super important chapter...Hopefully I will have another chapter out tomorrow as well. See you guys then...Please follow, favorite, and review the story! 3**


	12. What To Do Now

**New AN: As the chapters start to get shorter and shorter... hopefully for the new version all the chapters will be much longer and more detailed. **

**Old AN: Meh I officially started school on Thursday, cries. I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while but I will definitely try to have a chapter uploaded every saturday. For some reason, the site wasn't letting me into my account for the entire weekend plus half this week. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews and the suggestions that were mentioned. Some of them have given me really good ideas and I'm excited to see where this story goes!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use the characters in my creative story.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**~Chrom~**

_'She no longer loves me.'_

Chrom felt his heart breaking into a million pieces and he knew that the damage was definitely permanent. The devastating truth that Chrom had been trying to avoid was now crushing him like a huge metal weight.

During the past two years, Chrom was at least able to wake up with a small sliver of hope. He was able to hide his true emotions and his speculations about a better life kept him going. But now, even with the sun shining brightly outside, Chrom felt like he was in a suffocating darkness.

If being only friends was were their relationship had come to, if this is what they were meant to be, Chrom wished that Robin had never returned. At least then, he could still delude himself and fantasize about a life with Robin.

Chrom was confused on what was left for him to do. All he could think of was to lock his heart away, and slap on a cheerful mask and stumble through life as best as he could. He would have to go about life the same way he had done for the past two years without her.

At the break of dawn, Chrom and the Shepherds continued their march to Regna Ferox.

The prince struggled not to trudge along and drag his feet and he kept stealing fleeting glances at Robin. His heart was heavy but he managed to keep his footsteps light and carefree so that no one would notice. Chrom's heart sank even further when he noticed that Robin seemed to be doing just fine without him.

It didn't look like she was struggling to hold her feelings in, instead she was happy as she talked to the rest of the Shepherds.

Had she forgotten about him? About them? About their love? What they had shared on that blissful night, two years ago?

How could she forget? Chrom had tried so hard to forget but he kept thinking about her beautiful purple hair and her soft skin. He could never forget the pleasure that he had felt that night, how whole and complete he felt when he was with her. She had just left him, even after all that they had shared. And now that she was back, the only thing she has to tell him -

...she tells him that she no longer loves him...

_'She no longer loves me...But...I still love her...I love her...I will never stop loving her...'_

He cursed himself for being so stupid and not noticing that Robin had actually loved him back the entire time that he had wanted her. He had been blind to Robin's feelings and he had tried to ignore his own, for the sake of duty. Now, the gods had seen fit to punish him cruelly, so that he would never have his love reciprocated. He would never be able to live his life out with her. He could never call her his own, no matter how much he wanted to hold her tight and never let go.

He could have called her had her, it would have been a small chance, but he could've had her, if he had made different choices. And he truly wanted to, this desire of his consumed his entire being.

Chrom then decided, that even if they no longer had anything, he wanted to continue to love her from far away, because that was all there was left.

It did not matter that she did not love him. He would love her enough for both of them. Chrom also confirmed that he would never be able to love another like he loved her.

Chrom ahd been so lost in his thoughts that by this time the Shepherds had arrived in Regna Ferox. Chrom entered the throne room with Sumia, Robin, and Frederick by his side. The rest of the Shepherds waited in another room until the summit was over.

As Chrom approached Khan Flavia he said, "I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia."

"What matters is you are here, Chrom," Flavia replied with a smile.

"Is it true Valmese warships have set sail?" Chrom asked. "What can you tell us?"

"Not much more than that, I'm afraid," Khan Flavia said, shaking her head. "The details remain hazy. Just a moment... Oaf! ...Where are you, you big, bald - Chrom is here!"

"Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come," Khan Basilio said, as he entered the room. "We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight on Valm's intentions."

Chrom wondered who the man could be, but was very shocked when Virion walked through the door with a red haired woman following behind. Virion had departed on an errand shortly after Robin's return and didn't march with the Shepherds. Chrom had asked where he was going but Virion just assured the prince that he would be present when the Shepherds needed to fight again. But Chrom never expected Virion to be the one with the inside information on Valm.

"Good day, lords and ladies. How fare you all?" Virion said with a smile. "Allow me the greatest pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..."

"We all know who you are, Virion," Chrom said, flatly. "Although I don't believe we've met your companion?"

"Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking!" Virion said dramatically, ignoring Chrom's question. "Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am -"

Virion's red haired companion cut him off, by clearing her throat and saying, "May I present, Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

"Cherche!" Virion exclaimed, waving his arms dramatically and staring at her exasperatingly. "You stole me moment!"

"A pleasure, Cherche," Chrom said, ignoring Virion for the moment. "Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?"

"That may speed things along, yes..." Cherche said.

"Then please. Time is of essence," Chrom replied.

"Very well, then," Cherche said with a nod. "First, concerning our origins... We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of - and loudly."

"Ha! Is she not a true wit?" Virion said with a small laugh. "She gets it all from me, you know."

"So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?" Chrom asked.

"The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so," Virion answered. "Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is to, RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come."

"...You fled for your life," Chrom said.

"More or less, yes," Cherche said, sadly.

"While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people out to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox, seeking asylum."

"To my great relief, I might add!" Virion said with a smile. "Eligible woman are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma-"

"*Ahem!* As I was saying..." Cherche interrupted again.

"Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape!" Virion said. "Please, by all means, you may con-"

"So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now he seeks to conquer yours," Cherche summed up grimly.

"She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days," Khan Basilio added. "We'll know soon enough if her story proves true."

"I speak only what I know for true, good people," Cherche said. "As does my lord. ...At least, with respect to this matter."

"There's that wit of yours again! Aha! That wonderful...needling, chafing wit," Virion said.

"I believe you both," Chrom assured.

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world," Virion pointed out. "You will want to station troops with experience in fighting mounted troops."

"Why, Virion, are you volunteering?" Chrom asked.

"Ha ha! But of course!" Virion said. "The Shepherds will need the archest of archers to back them up."

* * *

**~Robin~**

Robin threw herself recklessly into the heat of the battle at Port Ferox in order to support their newest addition, Cherche, and to make sure that her dream didn't occur. She fended off any enemies that got too close to wyvern rider and weakened them just enough so the red haired female could finish them off. Robin wanted Cherche to be trained to the same level as the rest of the Shepherds as soon as possible so she was working really hard.

However, Robin knew she and Cherche were in trouble when they became surrounded by many different enemies. She noticed the cavalier that she had seen in her dream and smiled to herself. She would take him out before he had a chance to hurt Chrom.

"Cherche! Fly back towards the main group and assist them in getting over here! I can handle these guys!" Robin shouted.

"Are you sure?" Cherche asked.

"Yes, I can do this," Robin said.

As Cherche fly away on Minerva, Robin began chanting her most powerful thunderspell. She would only get one shot with this, because it would spend all of her mana reserves.

"MJOLNIR!" Robin screamed and all of her enemies turned to ashes immediately from the power of the shock. Robin collapsed to the ground out of the exhaustion and paled even more when she noticed an archer not far away.

_'Argh! A critical! I'm done for! Must get up...no strength...'_

"ROBIN!" Robin turned toward the person who had shouted her name and saw Chrom was fighting his way over to her. Robin breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Chrom had a little blood scattered on his clothes but it didn't look like his.

Then Robin remembered the archer and braced herself for the pain of the sharp arrow as it left the archer's bow. Instead she heard a metallic clang and then she was pulled against something strong and warm. Robin opened her eyes and saw that Chrom blocked the archer's arrow and was holding her close to his chest. She tried to pull away out of extreme embarrassment, but Chrom wouldn't let her. Robin's heart was beating insanely fast due to her proximity to the prince. She could smell his familiar scent, and feel his toned chest through his clothes. She tried again to pull away and compose herself, but Chrom held her there and sheltered her with his cape until he killed all immediate threats.

"Robin." Chrom said.

Robin gasped a little bit and quietly looked up at Chrom. She tried to say something to Chrom but her heart wouldn't stop pounding and Robin couldn't stop staring at Chrom's lips.

_'Robin... This is not the time! You are on a battlefield...Answer him...And stop staring at his lips!'_

"Y-yes?" Robin asked with a small stutter, and she mentally kicked herself.

_'That was the best you could do? Really?!'_

"Here." Chrom said flatly, handing her an elixir bottle that would restore her mana and a disposable tome just in case.

"Oh..." Robin said, taking it without hesitation and felt a pang of sadness for a minute. The only link left between them was simply: commander and tactician. Nothing less. And definitely nothing more. She had told him as much the night before. Robin was about to thank him, but he had already started walking away to dive back into the fight.

Robin felt a huge mixture of emotions. Regret, sadness, longing, but mostly forlornness and affection stirred her heart.

_'Thanks Chrom...'_

The rest of the battle was won pretty quickly and Robin went around checking on the Shepherds for any major injuries and thinking the entire time on how she could improve her plans.

Robin was positive the war had only just begun so she wanted to have strategies ready in advance. These soldiers had given the Shepherds some difficulty and Robin wanted to make it so that winning these battles would be easy.

Robin made her way over to Chrom as the tired Shepherds and Feroxi soldiers started to regroup. "Chrom, is that all of them?"

Chrom glanced at her quickly before snapping his eyes back to Lissa, whom he was examining for injuries. She had just begun her training to be a Sage and this was her first difficult battle. "Yes, but victory's come with a price."

Robin noticed that Sumia was standing by Chrom's side rubbing his shoulders. She felt a pang in her heart at the intimate scene but she told herself that this was for the best.

**~Chrom~**

Khan Basilio came over and said dejectedly, "The town is in shambles, as is my army."

Frederick, who was standing nearby said with concern, "This is most troubling news. Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

Khan Flavia huffed and said, "That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard - but a taste of the meal yet to come."

Khan Basilio continued. "And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."

Chrom rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked up to meet everyone's eyes. "Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea..." Chrom's eyes reluctantly drifted over to Robin. "Robin, what do you suggest?"

Robin answered him after a moment of thinking, "Hmm... Their greatest strength is calvary, which puts us at a disadvantage...on land. But if we were to catch them at SEA..."

Her new words, caught Chrom completely off guard, "But how?! Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox."

**~Robin~**

Chrom had never objected to her ideas so strongly before. Robin wondered if it was because he was trying to distance himself from her. For some reason, this hurt Robin way more than it did to see Sumia standing by his side.

Thankfully, Khan Basilio started talking, unawaringly breaking the tension. "So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does..."

Flavia asked incredulously, "You have someplace in mind, oaf?"

"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?"

Robin caught on after a while. "Plegia!"

Chrom immediately shook his head firmly. "No. Absolutely not. Out of the question."

"They have gold, boy! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them," Khan Basilio said firmly.

"The oaf is right... Crude, but right. There's only one path forward," Flavia added.

Robin knew that he hated this idea, but she also knew that it was a necessary course of action if they were going to protect Ylisse against the Valmese.

_'And Morgan. Melody. Kira. Selena. I have to win this war.'_

So as his tactician, Robin was going to have to stress the importance of this action. "Chrom, will you reconsider?"

**~Chrom~**

_'This is a horrible idea...I know that it is necessary for the war...but still...'_

Chrom weighed his options one more time. He knew the Khans were right, they needed Plegia's ships and gold to even stand a chance against the Valmese. But they had just finished a war with Plegia and Chrom didn't want to stir up more trouble with that nation unless he had to. He looked at Robin once more and found her beautiful brown eyes staring at him with fierce determination.

"Very well..." Chrom relented under that strong gaze. "Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

Robin looked at him for a little while longer before replying, "Indeed." Then she looked away. Chrom started to walk off with Sumia at his side as he tried to persuade her to stay home with the baby Lucina.

**~Robin~**

Robin started walking behind the couple, intending to retire to her tent for the night and then she noticed Khan Flavia walked next to her. Flavia said, "You know, Robin... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Chrom have both grown a lot lately. You should be proud."

Robin did her best to smile even though the comment stung a little. "Thank you, Flavia." The Khan nodded and then went over to Basilio to help him organize the Feroxi soldiers.

Robin looked ahead of her and saw Chrom and Sumia talking to each other urgently about something.

_'Yes... We have grown...Grown far apart...'_

**AN: So here's this chapter. the longer chapter's should start this saturday. Entrance of Lucina, the twins, and then the rest of the future children. I can't wait! See you then! :)**


	13. My Daughter?

**New AN: This is where Lucina came in. Besides her the only ones I do detailed introductions for are the twins, that's something I'll be changing for the rewrite. I'll try to give more of a spotlight to the other children. **

**Old AN: Hey guys! Here's the first long chapter in a while. Yay! Meeting of some of the future children. Here we go!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use the characters in my creative story.**

**Chapter 13**

**~Chrom~**

Chrom was extremely uneasy about the organized summit at Carrion Isle, he was absolutely positive that this was going to be a trap. However, he knew that they needed this meeting if they were to stand a chance against Valm. He had decided to have Frederick and Robin come with him with the rest of the Shepherds nearby for backup in case this meeting went sour.

He subconsciously wondered who had taken over Plegia after the Mad King had died. Chrom really hoped that this king, Validar, would be more reasonable and work out a deal with Ylisse and Ferox. This was a threat to all of them, he hoped that the Plegian king recognized that.

His feeling of uneasiness skyrocketed as they walked down the dark, spooky feeling corridor. It didn't seem like anyone was in that dark dismal place until he heard a familiar voice speak.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you," Aversa said slyly.

"Aversa!" Chrom exclaimed in surprise.

"What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet," Aversa answered.

"You serve the new king, then? This... Validar?" Chrom asked slowly.

"I do," Aversa answered simply.

"They say he worships Grima..." Frederick said cautiously.

"Why yes, of course he is Grimleal," Aversa stated. "We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time.. But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but - Ah, here is my lord now."

A man that seemed strangely familiar to Chrom walked into the room. He was wearing traditional Plegian attire and he was probably a complete stranger but something about his face told Chrom that they had met before.

"An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia," the king said, respectfully.

'Even his voice sounds familiar...where have I seen this man before...'

"The honor is mine, good king. ...Is it possible we've met before some... " Chrom said and then suddenly his eyes lit with realization. "Gods! It can't be." Chrom exclaimed.

"Oh ho, I'm certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty," Validar said.

Chrom turned to Robin and whispered urgently. "Psst! Robin!"

"I know! He looks just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn..."

"And you must be Lady Robin," Validar said, suddenly.

"You know of me, sire?" Robin asked, confused.

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician!" Validar exclaimed. "And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes."

Chrom whispered to Robin again, "But we killed him, Robin!"

"I know but... The resemblance...it's uncanny..."

"How could he possibly-"

"My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering..." Validar cut in.

"...My apologies, King VAlidar. We meant no disrespect," Chrom reassured.

Robin whispered urgently, "Chrom? What should we do?"

"Nothing for now. But stay alert, and be ready for anything..."

"Then let us get to it," Validar said.

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm," Aversa stated.

"That is...surprisingly generous of you, milord," Frederick said warily. "We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets..."

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war," Validar said. "I trust the gold and the ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar," Chrom said.

"The honor is ours, my prince," Validar said with a small smirk. "I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As do I," Chrom said. "Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

"Oh, so soon?" Aversa asked. "But I have one more introduction to make."

"...Yes? And who would that be?" Chrom asked, not wanted to offend them after their generous offer.

"A hierophant, the highest of her order in all Plegia," Validar said.

With that a hooded figure walked into the room with a cloak that looked exactly like Robin's grandmaster cloak. 'The cloak is a perfect match...What's going on here?'

**~Robin~**

The hooded figure didn't speak for a moment and just stared at the group.

"...So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier..." Robin said to try and break the silence.

The hooded figure continued to just stare in silence.

"...I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?" Robin asked.

"...The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong..." the hooded figure spoke in an eerily familiar voice.

"...Huh? Beg pardon, were you talking to me?" Robin asked, confused.

"Good hierophant, I would ask you lower yur cowl," Frederick said with a straight face. "In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."

The hooded figure remained silent for a moment before answering, "...You are a long way from Ylisse, sir. ...But very well..." The woman lowered her hood to reveal an exact copy of Robin's face. "Is that better?" the Robin copy asked.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed. 'Wha? Who is this woman? Do I know her? She looks just like me...What's going on?'

**~Chrom~**

"By the gods!" Chrom exclaimed aloud.

Chrom was internally shocked when the hierophant lowered her hood. The face that he saw was an exact copy of the beautiful face that he yearned for. The face that he wanted to touch and kiss. 'Who is this woman? She isn't Robin...yet she looks like Robin...What's going on here?'

"What manner of sorcery-" Frederick exclaimed in surprise and disbelief.

"She looks just like...me," Robin said, shakily.

"My name is Robin," the copy said. "Oh, and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a coincidence..."

"Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it... What are the odds?" Validar said. "In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w-"

"Hold just one moment!" Chrom interrupted.

"Milord?" Aversa asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chrom asked. "Why do your hierophant, and Robin-"

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness," Aversa said with a sly smile. "We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead... Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous..."

**~Robin~**

With that Chrom, Robin, and Frederick were shown the way to the door with no choice other than to go back to the Shepherd's camp. Robin stopped by her tent and then she decided that she really needed fresh air and went to walk around the outside part of camp for a while. She sighed to herself as she thought about what had happened today.

"It's no use. I can't sleep," Robin said aloud, trying to get rid of her anxiety. "Who was that woman? How could she bear my same face?" Robin continued to look around the forest with her mind lost in her thoughts.

"Robin..." a voice said eerily out of nowhere. "...Heed me, Robin..."

"Huh? Who's there?" Robin asked, looking around panicked. "Th-There's no one, I'm alone..."

"Heed my call, Robin..." the voice spoke again. Then Robin was overcome by an ear-splitting headache.

"Nngh... This voice is...in my head! Who are you?! What's happening?!" Robin asked in pain.

Suddenly Validar appeared before her and said, "Why do you close your heart to him, Robin?" the king asked.

"V-Validar?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Have you truly forgotten?" Validar asked.

"You were... calling me... Augh! My head!" Robin exclaimed as the headache got worse and worse. "Get out of my mind!" She yelled in anger.

"Heh heh. Such arrogance!" Validar said with a smirk. "You dare take such a tone... with your own father?!"

"...My what?" Robin asked, praying that she had heard the king right.

"You are flesh of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny..." Validar said.

"No...Get...Out..." Robin said firmly.

"Why do you resist us, Robin? Your rightful place is at my side," Validar said. "Not wasting time with these doomed servants of Naga! Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!"

"NO...Augh...You're wrong...My place is right here...with Chrom...to protect...Morgan...and...and Melody...and Kira and Selena..." Robin managed to say over the searing pain. "You...can't...tell me...what to do!"

Robin screamed as the pain in her headache got insanely worse as Validar just laughed.

"What foolishness of your words...your bonds with these servants mean nothing...Grima deserves your true allegiance."

At that moment, Chrom came rushing into the clearing. "Robin!" he shouted.

"...Pah! Not this one again..." Validar exclaimed in disgust. "No matter. In time you will see the truth. And that is all it will be - a matter of time..."

With that Validar disappeared and the pain started to slowly fade from Robin's head.

"Robin! Are you all right? I heard shouting," Robin vaguely heard Chrom say.

"Nngh...Ahh... Ahh..." Robin gasped for breath. "I-I think so... Yes, Chrom, thank you. I'm...I'm fine."

"'Fine' is a poor choice of words! What's happened?!" Chrom asked worriedly.

"...King Validar, he... He spoke to me... in my mind," Robin said, shakily. "He said I was his... his daughter..."

"What?!" Chrom exclaimed, alarmed. "...Is this true?"

"I don't know..." Robin said truthfully. "But I also don't know that it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a... a strange connection, between us."

"Oh, gods..." Chrom said. "That hierophant doppelganger... Could she be the king's daughter, as well? Are you twins?"

"I... I'm sorry, Chrom. I can't remember..." Robin said truthfully. "But if I'm being honest... it would explain much... I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore..."

"You are yourself, before you are any man's daughter," Chrom declared. "Remember that." Chrom stepped forward and placed a hand on Robin's cheek.

"...Thank you, Chrom," Robin said, awfully aware of where her commander's hand was.

'This is the first time I've been alone with him in awhile...my heart is going crazy...'

"I've missed you..." Chrom said. "I don't know what I would've done if you had gotten hurt..."

Robin stared blankly at Chrom, and quickly noticed the change in the prince's eyes. The worry and care was gone and was now replaced by desire and longing. "Chrom...Chrom we shouldn't do this...we aren't far from camp an-"

Robin was cut off by the rough pressure of Chrom's lips against her own. Robin immediately tried to pull away but Chrom held her close. He mumbled to her in between desperate kisses. "Robin...I know you still love me...I still love you...I love you...so much...I can't hold back how I feel... ...anymore...I've wanted to...kiss you like this...for a while now..."

Then Chrom started to deepen the kiss and Robin almost gave into the sweet, pleasurable feeling of his lips. However, she heard footsteps running towards them. She forcibly separated herself from Chrom. "Chrom...Someone's coming...we can't do this...ever again...okay?"

**~Chrom~**

Chrom quickly calmed himself and expertly hid his emotions.

'...but it was so nice...to hold her...to kiss her...to feel whole again...no...Chrom...calm yourself...whoever is approaching can't see you messed up like this...'

At that moment, Frederick came rushing into the clearing and Chrom silently thanked that Robin had sharp hearing. He couldn't imagine what would've happened if Frederick had walked into the clearing when he was kissing Robin.

"Milord!" Frederick exclaimed and bowed quickly. "We are under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!"

Chrom stepped back a little in shock. "But...we posted sentries! How did this happen?"

"They made a stealthy approach, milord. I've never seen Risen behave like this," Frederick reported. "Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them..."

"Validar!" Chrom exclaimed. "This is is doing - I'm sure of it. Equip anyone who can bear arms, and tell them we fight for our lives!"

Chrom with the help of Robin quickly got the Shepherds together and Robin started shouting orders for a battle plan. Chrom tightened his grip on Falchion and vowed to himself that Robin wasn't going to get hurt. He had felt her pain as his own when he saw her clutching her head and Chrom knew that he could never let Robin experience that again.

The Shepherds were just about to put Robin's plan into action when a big black blur made zoomed towards their group.

"Wh-what's that? A storm of crows?" Chrom asked, stepping back in surprise. "Gods, it's upon us!"

Then a high sounding male voice sounding from within the crows. "CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!"

"Who's there?!" Chrom exclaimed. "Show yourself! God's breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!"

A young man with a mess of white hair was revealed. "What's wrong?" the man asked. "CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!"

"Not if these Risen do it first! This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!" Chrom shouted as he sliced down a Risen that had come too close.

"You know, I thought you were all right... Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha!" the man laughed. "I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!"

"We are well aware!" Chrom shouted, getting a little annoyed with this man.

"The ravens wanted me to give you a message," the man said with his ever present smile. "'Caaw... C-caw-caw.' Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped."

"We know, damn it! Gods... Where did they all come from?" Chrom asked as he saw Lon'qu and Lissa take down another two Risen not far away.

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much... Nya ha ha!" the man laughed.

"Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself," Chrom said, not amused at all.

"Hey, wait! I want to join your CAWs - I mean, I can help you!" the man insisted. " My name is Henry. I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?"

"Those robes... A Plegian dark mage? ...Why would you help us?" Chrom asked suspiciously.

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya - I've got kind of thing for killing," Henry said casually. "Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards! Oh! The ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses. If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could CAWs quite a stir!"

**~Robin~**

Robin saw Chrom look over at her with a look in his eyes. She nodded to say that we can deal with the weird Plegian dark mage later. Chrom nodded reluctantly and then his eyes softened as they said, 'I love you. Be careful okay?'

Robin blushed at that and fiercely replied with her eyes, 'I can take care of myself, mister.'

'But you love me too, right...'

Robin hesitated for a minute and almost replied that she would always love him before her mind corrected her. 'No, you have a wife, Prince Chrom.'

Chrom smiled smugly at her, 'You love me, I know you do. You hesitated, for a little too long.'

Robin glared at him, 'Whatever...let's just kill these Risen.'

Chrom nodded and ran off into the battlefield.

Robin smiled a little as she raced off to fight as well.

**~About an hour later~**

Robin looked over to the top of the hill where on the old bridge, Chrom and Sumia faced off the Risen chief. The duo made short work of the chief and then Sumia flew over to Lissa to get her injuries healed. Robin made her way ver to Chromto check up on him.

"That's the last of them," Chrom said with relief as Robin walked over to him. "Gods, I thought it might nev-"

Chrom was interrupted when a big tough looking Risen suddenly appeared next to him.

"Chrom, look out!" Robin screamed in terror.

"Huh?! Ah!" Chrom exclaimed as he tried to bring Falchion up in time to block the strike.

Robin knew that Chrom wasn't going to be able to block the strike so she started to run over to him.

'I'm not going to make it...Chrom...Chrom...'

**~Chrom~**

Chrom knew he wasn't going to be able to block this strike and with the injuries he had received in the battle they had just fought, this wound would be fatal.

'I guess this is the end...Robin...I love you...I regret all of my choices and foolishness up till now...I hope I will be able to see you in another life...'

Chrom still tried to raise Falchion even though he knew it was going to hit him and he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the searing pain.

"Father, no!" a shout rang through the valley.

Chrom's eyes flew open as a body slammed into him and pushed him back and there was the loud clang of metal as the Risen's sword clashed against the sword of the figure.

Chrom looked up and recognized Marth's outfit and shoulder length blue hair. The Risen panicked and somehow teleported away.

Marth turned around to face Chrom, "Thank the gods you're safe!" she exclaimed.

"...You called me 'Father.'" Chrom said with a confused expression.

"Did I?" Marth asked panic spreading over her face. "I... ...Perhaps we might speak privately?" she asked.

"Perhaps we should, yes." Chrom agreed as he looked around at the Shepherds approaching walking over. "But I need to get the Shepherds settled down into camp first."

"Of course," Marth said, looking at Robin who was running towards them before walking away.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to Marth I am. I'm going to speak with her later tonight, she said she had something to tell me," Chom said.

Robin looked down at the ground and turned around to quickly walk away. Chrom reached out and grabbed her and pulled her to him. Robin struggled but Chrom didn't let go.

"No... Chrom...stop...we can talk...after you talk to...to Marth..." Robin said finally succeeding in pulling herself from his arms.

Chrom realized that Robin must have heard Marth's shout about him being her father and said to her, "Robin, you know that the one I love is you. Even if she is...even if Marth is..." Chrom couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Chrom," Robin said, her voice cracking a little. "I understand. It's okay. It's meant to be this way."

"No, Robin, I..." Chrom said. "I love you..."

Chrom tried to capture Robin's lips with his own but Robin stopped him. "Chrom, please!" Robin exclaimed. "...We can talk after you speak with...with Marth... I promise."

Chrom let his hands fall to his side and said reluctantly, "Alright."

Robin clenched her fists and ran away from him.

Chrom sighed as he watched her get farther and farther away. 'I love you...Robin...'

After the Shepherds were all settled into camp. Chrom led Marth off into the woods where they could talk without the Shepherds hearing.

"I don't even know where to begin," Marth said looking down at the ground.

Chrom breathed deeply and said, "I already know you're not 'Marth,' though I've nothing better to call you... But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying."

"Thank you, but..." Marth started to say. "I think I would prefer you know the truth."

"As you wish," Chrom said.

"Here... Look closely, and all will be made clear," Marth said.

Chrom looked at Marth confused for a second, as the young woman walked past him and actually looked him in the eye for the first time. Chrom gasped in surprise and said, "That's the brand of the exalt!" Chrom's eyes widened as he looked down at the ground then at the young woman and her sword. "It can't be..." he said as he realized who this young woman was. "You've been fighting all tis time, haven't you? Lucina? You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry."

When the young woman heard him call her name tears spilled out of her eyes. Chrom immediately wanted to comfort her and reached out with his gloved hand to wipe away her tears. Lucina looked up at him in surprise and her tears just started spilling faster. "Father!" the young woman exclaimed rushing forward towards him. "Father...!"

Chrom wrapped his arms around Lucina and silently waited for her to finish. He rubbed her back gently until Lucina stopped crying and stepped backward.

"Better, Lucina?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, Father..." Lucina said. "I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once."

"Father..." Chrom said, thinking over the word in his head as he tested the sound of it. It was a foreign sound, both a curse and a blessing.

Lucina looked at him with worried eyes. "Should I call you something else?"

Chrom looked up at Lucina and saw the hurt in her eyes. "No," Chrom said. "It's just strange to my ear. ...I like it."

Lucina smiled a little, "...Father! Heh heh!"

Chrom rubbed his hair absently. "Hah! Yes, it will take some getting used to!"

**~Sumia~**

The pegasus knight had seen him leave camp. She had seen the beautiful blue-haired girl. She had seen him walk off with anticipation. So she had followed them. Worrying the entire way about having another rival for his love. They stopped to talk alone in the forest and Sumia held her breath as she watched.

'I can't take this anymore.'

She reached over and grabbed a bunch of daisies that were growing nearby and started plucking the petals as she settled into a familiar chant.

"He loves me...He loves me not...He loves me...He loves me not...He loves me...He loves me not...He loves me...He loves me not..."

Sumia watched as Marth threw herself into Chrom's arms crying into his shoulder. She couldn't take anymore...She couldn't watch anymore...

**~Robin~**

Robin had seen the young queen leave the camp and decided to follow behind, knowing exactly where Sumia was going. She sighed and wished that Chrom had been more secretive when he led Marth away from camp so that they could talk. She had her suspicions that Marth was really Lucina, Chrom and Sumia's daughter. And while part of her hoped that Marth was not Lucina she knew that this was for the best. It would just be Naga proving to her that she and Chrom didn't belong together. She thought of Morgan and Melody and how much she missed them. How much she wished she could show their beautiful children to him. To Chrom.

But Chrom wasn't hers. He never was. Robin still shook her head at him though, knowing that this was how ill rumors were born. Robin swiftly and quickly got into the trees and perched herself carefully on a tree branch above the young queen.

She watched as Sumia started doing her flower fortunes and looked over at Chrom and Marth. It looked like Marth was crying and Chrom was embracing her. Robin looked back down at Sumia and saw the queen was at her breaking point and Robin immediately carefully dropped down beside Sumia.

**~Sumia~**

Sumia felt someone drop down next to her and she opened her mouth to scream loudly but she felt a hand cover her mouth. Sumia opened her eyes which she had clenched shut in fear and looked to her left. Robin was crouched there and the tactician motioned to Sumia that she was going to go ask Chrom what was going on first in case of misunderstanding.

Sumia nodded her approval of Robin's plan and watched as the tactician emerged from the shadows.

"I'm sorry, Chrom?" Robin asked, raising her voice so that Chrom and that woman could hear her.

'She always knows exactly what to do...all I could do was sit here...panicking...and do flower fortunes...how can I compare...how can I make it so Chrom is only mine...'

**~Chrom~**

Chrom smiled at Lucina as he observed what a beautiful young woman she had become.

"You're grown up so strong and beautiful. There's nothing more I could ask of you, my perfect daughter," Chrom said softly.

Lucina smiled at him as another tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you, Father, that...that means a lot to me."

Chrom was about to offer to give Lucina another hug before they headed back to camp when he heard a voice echo sofly throughout the clearing.

"I'm sorry, Chrom?" Chrom was frozen to the spot. He would recognize that beautiful voice anywhere. His heart stopped. 'Did she hear?'

Chrom slowly looked over at the beautiful purple hair and the lovely brown eyes that looked at him with a hint of sorrow.

"Robin..." Chrom said slowly. "What is it?" 'Why are you here? That's the better question...'

Robin's eyes flashed with a little bit of grief and a hint of longing and Chrom had to struggle not to hug Robin immediately and tell her that he loved her and only her. More than life itself.

"It's just that...You two are out here alone, and Marth is crying," Robin said. "This is how ill rumors are born."

'No...no, it's not that...Marth is my daughter...not a secret lover...Robin...I love you and only you...She's waiting for me to explain that Marth is Lucina...But if I do that...it's sealing our separate fates...It confirms that we can't be together...'

All the joy that Chrom had felt from meeting Lucina and being called Father vanished in that instant. Even though he did feel some sense of love and attachment to his daughter, Chrom realized something. Lucina was living, breathing proof that he didn't end up with the woman he loved most.

Chrom gaze was fixed on the violet-haired tactician and Robin stared back with the same fierceness. They were occupied in their own little world, neither noticing the glare that Lucina was giving the pair.

The sudden silence was broken by a small whimper. "He loves me...He loves me not..."

Chrom's head jerked up and looked over towards the sound of the voice and finally noticed his wife squatting on the ground behind Robin.

'You have got to be kidding me...First my daughter...Then my lover...and now my wife?! This is just a really cruel joke you're playing on me Naga...Ugh...what do I do...'

Chrom's emotions were all out of sorts but he knew he had to address his wife at the moment. "Er, Sumia?" Then Chrom noticed the pile of shredded flowers that were nearby Sumia's feet and exasperation took over his voice box. "Why in gods' names are you shredding those poor flowers?"

Sumia jumped up and exclaimed, "I'm not spying on you! You can't prove that I am!" Then she looked from Chrom to Lucina and she clutched the daisy tightly in her hand. "Oh, gods! You brought HER!" Sumia sniffled a little bit. "How long has this been going on? Hmm?! How long have you been meeting this...this woman... At first I thought there was nothing wrong...I mean why would I...we have a daughter you...you bastard..."

Chrom saw Robin shift uncomfortably in the background and desperately wanted to hurry this process along.

He merely sighed at his wife's dramatic questions. "Can we tell her, Lucina?"

Lucian nodded fiercely. "Of course." Chrom felt kind of sorry for his daughter who looked really hurt since her mother was shouting at her. Lucina looked like she wanted nothing more than to comfort her mother right now.

Sumia stared at Chrom with a shell-shocked look on her face. Chrom watched her look at the woman she once knew as Marth. "Lucina? But wait, that's..."

Chrom quietly pushed his daughter towards Sumia. "This is our daughter, Lucina."

"...What?" Sumia asked, bewildered as the flower slipped from her fingers and onto the ground.

Lucina spoke up and said, "It's true, Sumia. I am your daughter. Look closely and you will see."

Sumia gasped when Marth looked her in the eye. "Your eye...It has the B-brand?!"

"The same brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline," Chrom added.

"...This...This is..." Sumia struggled to say. "This doesn't make any sense...Wait?! What about my Lucina? What have you done to her?!"

**~Lucina~**

Lucina felt a punch straight to the gut when her mother said that. A hurt expression spread across face at her mother's accusation. "Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her, from another time. A time that has yet to be."

Sumia's eyes widened. "...You mean, the future?"

"Yes, more than ten years hence. After history takes a dark and destructive turn..." Lucina replied, as vivid memories washed through her head.

Lucina's jaw tightened when a new voice spoke up, intruding on their family discussion. "Why? What happens in the future?"

Lucina turned and looked at the tactician and then at her father. Chrom nodded and Lucina continued reluctantly. "The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope... Death everywhere..."

Lucina saw Robin's eyes widen as the tactician asked, "Chrom? ...Our whole company? All of us? Dead?" The young princess looked at the tactician for a long time as she tried to judge what Robin was thinking.

Lucina finally replied, "...Yes."

"I... I... don't know...what to say..." Robin gasped, with disbelief.

Lucina continued. "Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima once again. In preparation for that day, she developed a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey together with others, but...we became separated."

Lucina looked around from Robin to her mother to her father. She was determined to accomplish the missions that she had in this timeline. One was obviously to stop Grima. The other was...personal...to find the woman that her father had loved more than her mother and stop this woman from ruining her family. And prevent the existence of those two...people...

Lucina vowed that she would not fail.

**~Robin~**

Everyone quickly said goodnight to each other and Sumia and Lucina walked off together, Sumia offering to share her tent with her daughter for the rest of the night. Robin watched the two woman walk away until they were out of sight.

'This is how it was meant to be...Chrom with his family...'

"Well, I suppose I-" Robin started to say, when big strong arms wrapped around her waist, puling her close as he covered her back with his body.

"Chrom?!" Robin exclaimed. "Wh-what a-re y-ou doing?!"

"Robin," Chrom said softly, his breath tickling her ear.

'Ohmygosh...Ohmygosh...This isn't happening...This isn't happening...'

**AN: Yay! Finally done with this chapter. I liked writing this one a lot and I'm sorry that it wasn't up any sooner. School is officially in a routine and I had a lot of homework this past week so I wasn't able to write. I will have another chapter next Saturday. Owain and Inigo introduction. Then the rest of the future children will follow until finally...the twins! Yay! I'm so excited... I'll try to have an extra content chapter up tomorrow as an apology for the lateness of this one. Follow, Favorite and Review. All opinions are appreciated and a big help.**


	14. Goodbye Robin

**New AN: Hmm... another change to make, Chrom can't seem to keep his hands off of Robin...**

**Old AN: To all the Guest reviews! Yes, there is more! I plan for this story to be a long one.**

**Yay! New chapter! I'm sorry that this is sooooo late...so much homework...cries silently inside...it looks like updates have to be every other week if I want the chapters to be long. But we will see...if I don't have much homework I will try to update weekly. I promise I will try.**

**Back to the story. So I decided on a quick introduction to the rest of the children so that this chapter could be the introduction to the twins! How will Chrom react when he sees the ring, the earrings, the brands...But first, back to the secret scene between Robin and Chrom.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**~Robin~**

"Well, I suppose I-" Robin started to say, when big strong arms wrapped around her waist, puling her close as he covered her back with his body.

"Chrom?!" Robin exclaimed. "Wh-what a-re y-ou doing?!"

"Robin," Chrom said softly, his breath tickling her ear.

_'Ohmygosh...Ohmygosh...This isn't happening...This isn't happening...'_

Chrom trailed his fingers down Robin's arms which made her shiver at how good his touch felt. Robin knew this was wrong, her mind was screaming at her to run away, to push Chrom off and give him a clear message. They were not meant to be together. His wife and daughter proved that.

_'Well, there is Morgan and Melody...'_

Robin cursed her thoughts for bringing up the twins, it was usually how her heart justified her feelings for Chrom. She had a place in his life because of her children. Robin furiously shook her head and reeled her mind back into the current situation, she needed to get away from Chrom before anyone saw them.

"Chrom...we can't..." Robin managed to say.

_'Really? That's the best you can do...'_

Chrom was silent for a moment before he spoke in a quiet voice, "...If I don't do this...you will walk away and I will feel like I'm losing you forever..." He turned Robin around so he could see her face, one hand at the small of her back and the other caressing her cheek gently. Robin sighed as she stared into those deep blue eyes, and she leaned forward and buried her head in his chest. Robin breathed in his familiar scent and just enjoyed being next to him.

"Chrom, you know I have no place in your future..." Robin said reluctantly. These words were causing her heart to break in half, but he needed to hear them.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom looked at Robin with wide eyes. "No..." Chrom struggled to say. He searched her brown eyes for any hesitation or indication that she was lying. Any words that he was going to say stopped on the tip of his tongue and fear struck his rapidly beating heart. The hopelessness of their situation finally hit him with a strong force similar to a silver sword cutting his heart into a million feelings. Chrom's feelings were lodged in his throat and it felt as if his body was being slowly turned into steel.

Chrom was jolted out of his trance by a small gentle touch on his cheek and he looked at Robin with a surprised look. "...Seeing you surrounding by your family...I feel like...I don't belong..." Robin said slowly. "It's better to let go now..."

"N-no..." Chrom stammered.

"We need to...while we still can..." Robin stammered.

Chrom closed his eyes and put his hand over her small one, not wanting her touch to ever leave his body. "But I still love you...so much...I don't know how to stop myself anymore..." As the prince said this his hands trailed down Robin's arms slowly and softly.

He smiled a little as he watched Robin try not to shiver with pleasure. "I know that you still love me," Chrom whispered in Robin's ear as she shook her head slowly. "I know you're lying when you try to deny it...Robin, I know you love me."

"No...Chrom...what we...had...was a mistake...we are general and tactician...friends...nothing more...we can't be anything more..."

Chrom just looked at Robin for a minute with his thoughts going all over the place. The prince was entirely at lost, his feelings weren't anywhere near under control. He thought that he had his feelings under control, that he could just be satisfied with having Robin near him and in his life. That he could love Sumia and Lucina and be the perfect prince. However, it turns out the situation was exactly the opposite, he couldn't live without Robin. He couldn't possibly survive without being able to touch Robin, to kiss her, to hold her in his arms. His heart ached for her, even though his mind scolded him every time he thought about it. He wished out of everything that he was just a normal man and not a prince. That Robin was just a normal woman and not his tactician and a possible Plegian princess.

The main thing that stopped him from giving up, that pushed him to keep talking to Robin, to keep trying to get closer, was a solid piece of information that Chrom was confident in. Robin still loved him. He selfishly wanted to keep defending the place that he had, no sill has in her heart. That's why he kept pushing her, he wanted to make her only his.

He looked at Robin again, who was staring at him with big eyes that were pleading but also full of sadness and regret. Chrom knew that he should accept her terms, but being the selfish prince that he was he blurted out, "Robin, kiss me!"

Robin's eyes stretched really wide and she jumped at his request. "Wh-what?!" she exclaimed.

Chrom stared at her with determination. "...I...I will obey your wishes Robin, but only if you kiss me, once more. Right now. Please..." He swore to himself that if she kissed him, then he would step away, even if that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

**~Robin~**

Robin had been extremely shocked at Chrom's suggestion. Okay, so yes, maybe that was her deepest desire, to kiss the man she loved most one more time, but her mind kept her in check.

"B-but what if someone sees?" Robin asked desperately, even though she knew those eyes that Chrom was looking at her with. She wasn't going to be able to change his mind.

"Robin, you're just stalling now, you know that there's no one around...Robin..." He touched his forehead to hers and his breath tickled her nose. "Kiss me..." he said slowly, running his fingers down her arms for the third time that night.

Robin stood there as she thought about her options at this point. Chrom was a man of his word, and if a single kiss, just one last time, was enough to allow them to forget... to allow them to become general and tactician...friends...even if she wished for the complete opposite, this was how it was meant to be.

So the tactician reached her decision and she grasped the cloth of Chrom's shirt and pulled him down into a deep kiss. She poured all of her hidden feelings and love for Chrom into this kiss and then started to pull away.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom was surprised that Robin agreed to his demand so quickly and he was shocked when her lips pressed against his. He melted the minute her soft lips touched his but before he could fully realize the incredible sensation of kissing Robin after so long, he felt her begin to pull away.

The prince firmly held Robin's waist and brought her lips crashing back to his as he made this second kiss, even more passionate. He keep giving Robin kiss after kiss and barely stopping for air. He had waited way too long for this moment, to feel Robin's lips against his again. He let Robin catch her breath while he tenderly kissed her neck.

"hmph...Robin..." Chrom mumbled.

"C-chrom..." Robin mumbled back.

Chrom could feel his body heating up whenever it touched hers and he felt a bulge in his pants and he knew that Robin could feel it too. She knew how much he wanted to do it, right now. He felt her smile against his lips and he shivered as she ran her fingers down his chest lightly. Chrom groaned, hating that Robin knew exactly what to do to make him a fumbling mess. Her hands trailed downwards and brushed her fingers across him teasingly which caused to prince to moan with pleasure.

These light touches caused Chrom's hold on Robin's waist to loosen and before Chrom could pull her back in for another kiss, Robin stepped away.

She laughed lightly at his disheveled appearance and Chrom looked at her sadly. He pouted a little and whispered in Robin's ear, "So cruel...Robin...ending it like that."

Robin smiled back and melded her lips to his one last time and then stepped away. "Chrom...I'm sorry...you know that I love you...I always will...but it ends here...I'm sorry..."

Chrom nodded even though he wished he could never let her go. "I know...I will always love you too..."

Robin turned around and ran back toward the direction of the camp. Chrom watched her disappear and fought the urge to run after her. As he started to walk back to his own tent he tried to prepare himself to let go of his love for Robin.

_'I guess this is all my fault...I kept pushing her...goodbye my one and only love...I will always love you.'_

**~The following weeks~Robin~**

Over the next two weeks the Shepherds were extremely busy either preparing for the voyage to Valm or searching for Lucina's companions. It had taken the Shepherds a while to wrap their heads around the fact that Lucina was Chrom's daughter from the future. Although many of them were very excited when they learned that Lucina had traveled back in time with the other children of the Shepherds.

Lucina was bombarded with questions about who had children and what they were like. She insisted on keeping quiet so she wouldn't ruin the surprise. So since it was going to take a while to pack the boats, small teams of Shepherds set out to find the future children. During these two weeks they had found, Tharja and Libra's daughter, Noire; Sully and Vaike's daughter, Kjelle; Miriel and Kellam's son, Laurent; Cordelia and Stahl's daughter, Severa; and Nowi and Ricken's daughter, Nah.

All of the "new" parents were super excited to meet their children and often spent a lot of time getting to know them and training with them. Robin looked at the families wistfully and she felt a pang in her heart as she thought of her young children, Morgan and Melody. Robin wished that she could just see her children, it had been about two months since she had seen them, but to Robin, it felt like two years. She wished she could see them grow up, see them grow taller and become young adults. But Robin knew that this was where she needed to be, helping Chrom. Not only was it too dangerous for her to even consider bringing Morgan and Melody with her, she couldn't show her children to the Shepherds. The shock when she returned was already enormous, so showing up to the castle with her two children would just make everything explode.

Even though her children's hair was a darker purple and their eyes were a darker blue, it would just take one person to make the connection. To realize that if they put Chrom and Robin together, they would get the appearance of her children. And if even one person saw Morgan's or Melody's Brand, it would all be over. So Robin just sat in her tent and continued to work on her strategy while thinking of her beautiful children.

**~The next day~**

Robin could've never imagined what happened that day, it all started with the Shepherds' hearing of a powerful relic locating in some northern ruins that had a mysterious power. Robin and Chrom reasoned that they needed all the help that they could get so they sent out a small party of Shepherds to go retrieve the relic.

**AN: Ahhhh! I'm sorry! I know i haven't been on at all lately. I promise i will have multiple chapters up soon. I wanted to make this chapter longer but decided to shorten it just to get something published. Morgan and Melody enter next chapter! :)**


	15. Mysterious Young Man

**New AN: Out of all of the old chapters I think I really like this one the most. It's where I was able to really shine by bringing in my original character Morgan into the fray. He's a lot of fun to write about, Melody as well. **

**AN: Back again guys! Hopefully I can get back into the groove and get the weekly updates again. Here's the next chapter, the one that you have all been waiting for...Entrance of Morgan and Melody. Since the story has different circumstances than the videogame, the dialogue will be different. Melody has her own paralogue that I created. It will hopefully be published very soon. :) Hope you like it! Extra will be included later to explain how they traveled back in time.**

**Side note: Theme song for this story, "At the Beginning" in the movie Anastasia. I think of this song when I'm writing this story. It fits the story so well.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use the characters in my own creative story.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**~Chrom~**

The Shepherds were heading towards a massive ice fortress in the North in order to get an ancient artifact said to be there. Not all of the Shepherds were there, as some were still loading supplies onto the boats and others were out looking for any of the other future children. So today, their group was small. Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, Lissa, Lon'qu, Frederick, Olivia, Gaius, and Robin were all curious as to whether or not this ancient artifact existed.

Well, at least most of the group was excited. Robin had wanted to stay in Port Ferox to work on more strategy plans for when they eventually fought the Valmese. Chrom also had a hunch that Robin was just trying to avoid him and even though their relationship was over, Robin was still his tactician. For some reason, his gut told him that his tactician needed to go on this side mission. Chrom had a hunch that they would run into trouble that would require her strategic expertise.

'I wonder if we will find the artifact...'

**~Across the ice field~**

A tall, skinny, young man who looked about nineteen years old rubbed his dark purple hair. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings, scratching his head.

"Wh-where am I? How'd I end up here?" he asked aloud. He heard a groan behind him and he spun around to face a group of Risen shambling towards him. He calmly reached into his dark cloak with purple markings and pulled out a steel sword. "Bring it on Risen!" the young man shouted.

'I seem to remember how to fight, my name, my mother, and...MELODY! My sister...Where is Melody?!'

Morgan gripped his sword even tighter and ran at the Risen shouting in fury.

'I must find Melody! I promised that I would always protect her. I need to find her! My beloved twin sister!'

**~Robin~**

"Is this the place?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, it's got to be," Chrom said, looking anywhere but at Robin's face. "The townsfolk spoke of ruins in these parts that carry the legacy of the divine dragon. Of course, they neglected to mention that the place is crawling with Risen... I suppose we're just going to have to earn this treasure the old-fashioned way."

Robin nodded in agreement as she looked out among the icy blue ruins.

'I hate this distance that has grown between Chrom and I...but I don't know how to fix it...I did tell him that we were over...I guess it will take a while for us to be friends again...it's times like these when I wish I could have Morgan and Melody by my side...'

**~Morgan~**

"Footsteps! ...Probably not friendly. And likely more down those stairs..." Morgan said aloud, talking to himself. He tended to do that a lot, especially when he was thinking. At least, that's what Melody would always say to him. "Think, Morgan, think! How would Mom handle this? I don't know! I barely knew my mother, the last time I saw her was when I was really little...Ugh...How would Melody handle this?...I need to find her..."

Morgan slashed down another Risen in frustration and then he scratched the back of his head, squinting one eye and thinking hard about a solution. While he was thinking so hard, a group of Risen were getting closer and closer to him. Morgan looked up and refocused on the battle when he looked up and realized that he was now surrounded by a lot of Risen.

**~Chrom~**

The Shepherds became to fight the Risen that were close by in an attempt to get the treasure. At some point, Chrom had lost track of Robin, and in a way he was grateful. He had been working extremely hard to control his emotions but he was really glad for some time to himself. About halfway through the battle, Sumia had to head back to get some healing for some of her injuries and Chrom continued through the ice fortress on foot.

After walking for a bit on foot, Chrom saw a figure in a familiar cloak fighting with a steel sword against a group of Risen. Robin was completely surrounded by Risen and since she was using her sword that meant her temporary battle tome had been worn out. He started hurriedly fighting his way toward her in order to give her a new thunder tome.

'I'm...I'm coming...Robin...'

"Robi-" Chrom started to say, but stopped as the figure he thought was Robin lowered their hood. Chrom was shocked that the hood lowered to reveal short, dark purple hair instead of long, bright purple hair. A shiver went through Chrom, as if he should know this person but he didn't know him at the same time.

"Mmm? Who are you?" the young man asked with a confused face. Then Chrom thought that for a split second he saw recognition flash across the young man's face, but it disappeared almost immediately.

"I would ask you the same," Chrom replied. "More importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering alone."

"I...have my reasons," the young man said. "And I can handle myself, so no, I don't need any protection." With that the young man walked turned briskly, his cloak swishing after him as he walked boldly towards more of the Risen. As the young man turned something bright blue flashed in the sunlight from the young man's hand.

'Was that a ring? Why was he wearing a ring?'

Chrom watched in awe as the young man cut down row after row of Risen, with a swordplay style that was Robin's yet not Robin's at the same time. The prince knew he had to talk to the young man again but when Chrom looked up to follow him, the young man had disappeared.

"Argh, where did you go?" Chrom asked aloud.

"Where did who go?" Chrom heard his wife say behind him.

"A young man," Chrom said, scratching his head as he turned to Sumia. "He was fighting the Risen all by himself just know and I had a short conversation."

"And he just disappeared?" Sumia asked.

"Yes, I don't know where he went," Chrom said, looking around again.

"Do you know his name?" Sumia asked.

"No, I was about the offer him help since we are both attempting to kill these Risen, but the young man refused my help and walked away," Chrom said.

"Well, I hate to interrupt your conundrum, my love, but we need to focus on these Risen," Sumia said as she sliced down an approaching monster. "We can look for your mystery man later."

Chrom just sighed and rushed off with Sumia to fight the other Risen hordes in their search for the artifact.

**~Robin~**

Robin rushed off as soon as the battle started in the opposite direction as Chrom did, this was a battlefield, she couldn't afford to be distracted by Chrom and his insanely handsome face. She pummeled any Risen that came near her with a thunder spell.

'Stupid Chrom...stupid Chrom...Stupid heart...stop beating so fast...focus Robin...focus on the battle.'

Robin continued to run through the ice fortress taking down any Risen that dared come near her. Then a huge hoard of them rushed at her and she quickly formulated a Mjölnir spell to strike them all down. "Take that you ugly things!" Robin shouted.

However, her spell missed the last Risen at the back of the group and it started to charge towards her. Robin's face paled and she swayed a little.

'Crap. I used too much mana...I can't move...Am I...Am I going to die here?'

Suddenly, the Risen got split in half and turned to dust immediately. Robin stared in awe at the figure before her. It was a young man who looked about the age of nineteen and he had...dark...purple...hair...Robin gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

'It this who I think this is? No, it can't be...Is this...Morgan...my Morgan...my son...'

**~Morgan~**

'That encounter was way too close for comfort...who thought that I would run into my father...he looks just like the pictures that mother put in my box that I opened when I was ten...this really is the past...maybe now...I can save my mother...she dies because of father...I will save her...if I ever have to see Melody's crying face ever again...I will never forget that day...when we found our mother's body...no don't think about that Morgan...focus on finding Melody...and avoiding father...and finding mother...'

Morgan ran faster and faster through the field, slicing down Risen as he went. Then he saw her. His mother. Robin. There she was. His mother. The one who promised to come back but never did. The one that he never got to meet up until now. He watched in awe as his mother's bright, purple hair and her cloak swirled around her as she struck down Risen with her thunder tome. Morgan smiled to himself.

'Melody's fighting style really is just like mother's.'

Morgan closed his eyes as he remembered fighting with his sister. Knowing exactly where she would strike and covering for her blind spots while she did the same for him. He imagined himself by his mother's side, protecting her from anything that could harm her. Then Morgan heard a shout from across the field.

"Take that you ugly things!"

Morgan's eyes shot open from the shout as he watched his mother do a Mjölnir spell. He gasped, knowing that the spell wouldn't hit all of the Risen that were charging towards his mother. Melody had tried the same spell before and she missed one Risen and almost got fatally wounded. He was able to get there in time to slice the Risen with his sword. Morgan knew that his mother would miss at least one of the Risen so he ran towards her, his steel sword out and gleaming in the sun.

He was a few paces away when he saw the panicked look on his mother's face as the remaining Risen started charging towards her. Just as Morgan had predicted, the spell had missed one Risen and his mother was out of mana. She tried to pull her sword out in time but Morgan knew that her sword wouldn't make it. Morgan kept running and closed his eyes, activating a skill; the young man flew forward with his sword out as cherry blossoms exploded around him. He cut the Risen straight in half and breathed a sigh of relief as the Risen disintegrated into purple smoke.

Morgan stood there proudly with his steel sword at his side, he looked off into the distance for a bit and then turned his head to find his mother staring at him with wide eyes.

'Crap. Does she recognize me? ...What do I say? ...What can I say? ...I mean in this time, I'm still a baby...about a year and a half old I think...and suddenly I'm nineteen...This won't be easy to explain...have they run into the other future children...have they met HER! ...Can I just walk away?'

"You should be more careful when using that spell, miss," Morgan finally said.

'Really?! That's the best that you could come up with, Morgan. Melody could think of something way better...hmm...now how to leave without her asking any questions. I can't meet Mother right now

"I have to get going," Morgan said, drawing his hood up and starting to walk briskly away, but he felt a soft hand grasp his. He looked back in surprise to find his mother examining his ring.

'Crap. I forgot to take that off...now she definitely knows who I am...'

"This ring..." his mother said slowly. She walked closer to him and looked at his face, she lowered his hood and stroked his dark purple hair gently. Morgan's instincts told him to run away, and find Melody, instead of meeting his mother. But for some reason Morgan couldn't bring himself to move. Robin then slid his coat off of his arms to check his left shoulder.

'You really are my mother...only you would know what this ring means to the two of us...only you would know to look on my left shoulder...It's wonderful to finally meet you...my dearest mother...'

His mother looked up at him with tears in the corners or her eyes as she slipped his coat back on. She looked him straight in the eye, her brown eyes piercing his, asking a silent question.

Morgan smiled and nodded at his mother to confirm her silent question. Tears flowed down his mother's cheeks and she stepped forward quickly and gave him a hug. The young man smiled, thinking how funny it seemed that he was taller than his mother. He stroked her hair gently and comforted her while she cried happily. Then Morgan felt his mother squeeze his right hand.

Morgan knew immediately that his mother was asking about his other half, his beloved sister, Melody. He squeezed back to tell his mother that he had not found Melody yet.

Morgan whispered in Robin's ear, "I promise you this Mother, I will not rest until I find her and our little family can be whole for the first time. I promise you. I will find her."

**AN: Aww...such a cute reunion...what will Chrom's reaction be when he finds out the mysterious stranger is his son...when and where will Morgan and Robin find Melody...how will the others take the news that Robin has children...how will Chrom take it? Lisa? Frederick? Sumia? Lucina? i can hardly wait for the next chapter. It should be up next weekend. Thanks for reading. Be sure to write a review with any suggestions or criticisms that you might have. I read all the comments and try to reply to them asap! Luv you guys!**


	16. Melody Is Found

**New AN: This is the original Chapter 17 of the story. Somewhere in moving my drafts to a more permanent location I lost chapter 16, basically all that happened was Robin talked to Morgan for a bit and Chrom had a spar with Morgan in which Chrom was almost able to see the brand on Morgan's shoulder. **

**AN: Yay! Back again with another chapter! WAAHH! I feel so terrible right now...I haven't updated in like two weeks! Curse you, homework! How dare you keep me from writing! Anyways... finally, Melody enters the picture! What will happen when Chrom learns that he is Morgan's and Melody's father? What will the rest of the Shepherds say? Sumia? Lucina? So many questions! Answers are coming, I promise. Story start!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use the characters in my own creative story.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**~Chrom~Saving the mysterious woman (Melody)~**

Chrom looked at Morgan and when the young man nodded, Chrom tightened his grip on Falchion and dashed out of the training area to follow the messenger. He heard feet hitting the ground behind him and knew that Morgan was following him, hard at his heels. Morgan was a very strange young man but Chrom had no doubt in his mind that Morgan was extremely powerful.

The prince regretted that he didn't get to see Morgan's left shoulder, and resolved to himself that he would see it afterwards. Chrom then shook his head to clear his mind and called out to the Shepherds as he ran through the camp. "Shepherds to arms! Risen near the camp!"

The Shepherds responded immediately to his call, running out of their tents with their weapons, ready to fight the threat. Robin appeared at his side and raised an eyebrow at him while she ran. Her way of asking, 'What on earth is going on?'

Chrom simply said, "I'll explain when we get there." Robin nodded in response and Chrom saw her fall back slightly to run next to Morgan.

The Shepherds finally reached the small lake area that was close by the camp. Just as the scouts had reported to him, a lot of strong Risen seemed to be surrounding something. He held Falchion even tighter, determined to save the young woman that he could just barely see through the mass of dead creatures. She seemed to be unconscious and Chrom wanted to get her to a healer as soon as possible.

The prince had no idea why, but something in his gut told him that this young woman wasn't just a random villager that the Shepherds were saving from the Risen. Chrom believed that she was important, very important to him, he just didn't know why. The only thing he knew was that he had to save her, no matter what stood in his way.

Chrom looked back at Robin and saw her and Morgan with their heads bent together, talking urgently about a battle strategy. Chrom chuckled to himself a little bit at how similar mother and son were. _'They're both born tacticians.'_

**~Robin~**

"Ok, that's a lot of Risen," Robin said, as they arrived at the lake, her mind already running through a dozen different scenarios and battle plans.

"Mother, I think the best thing to do is send three separate teams," Morgan said from her side.

Robin studied the field again and realized that her son was right. "That's probably the best course of action," Robin murmured.

"I did study to be a tactician after all," Morgan said with a happy smile. "Now we can win this battle together."

"Ok, who did you have in mind for the three teams?" Robin said with a smile.

"Well all of the Shepherds already know their battle partners," Morgan said. "If we send three sets of two with each team, they should each be able to handle a section of the Risen."

"Ok," Robin said, thinking hard. "We can send Lon'qu, Lissa, Sully, Vaike, Ricken, and Nowi to the left. Then Chrom, Sumia, Gaius, Olivia, and uh, Donnel and Maribelle down the middle?

"No, mother, they need at least one mage," Morgan said. "Maribelle isn't a Valkyrie yet, so we should send Tharja and Libra instead. That way they have a healer and a mage."

Robin nodded at her son's logic and scribbled down more on their piece of parchment. "Hmm, ok so then Donnel, Maribelle, Virion, Cherche, Stahl, and Cordelia to the right." Morgan nodded so Robin continued, "What about the other future children?"

"We need someone to guard the camp in case more Risen show up," Morgan said thoughtfully stroking his chin.

"Hmm okay, yeah that will work...hmm, that leaves the two of us then.." Robin replied.

"We will go wherever we are needed and assist all three sides," Morgan said.

Robin blinked for a bit at her son, "You took the words from my mouth..."

Morgan laughed a bit and said, "I guess I take after you in more ways than one mother."

Robin laughed and reached up and ruffled her son's hair with her hand. _'I'm so glad you are here Morgan...I missed you so much...Soon we will find your sister and be together again...'_

**~Chrom~**

Chrom looked over Robin and Morgan's strategy and nodded his approval and shouted the orders to the Shepherds. As soon as the battle began, Chrom ran forward with Sumia behind him, slashing down any Risen in his path. If this important person, died in this fight, Chrom didn't know what he would do. He wanted to figure out why this person, this young maiden, felt so important to him.

It took a while, but Chrom finally reached the unconscious young maiden and raised Falchion and glared at the Risen that were surrounding her. He took the big, ugly, axe-wielding one first, swinging at the undead creature with his blade. He managed to get a hit on the creature's shoulder by aiming underneath his axe. Sumia was right behind him hitting the axe wielder in the arm with her lance.

Chrom felt energy surge through him, they could do this. However, Chrom's hopes were quickly dashed when an arrow hit Sumia's shoulder and another one hit her pegasus' wing. He quickly charged over to the archer and made it explode into dark, purple ash. Then he quickly turned back to Sumia.

"Sumia, hurry, fly back to Libra and Maribelle. You need to get healed," Chrom said.

"Chrom, I can't leave you, there's too many Risen for you to fight by yourself," Sumia protested.

"If you stay you're going to die," Chrom replied. "Please, do as I say, our little Lucina needs you."

Sumia took in what he said and nodded reluctantly and gently urged her pegasus to fly away from the battle. Chrom turned back to the five remaining Risen that stood in between him and the young maiden. Chorm didn't know why the Risen weren't attacking the young woman but he shook his head to clear his thoughts and focus on the Risen.

However, Chrom was very shocked when he saw that the young maiden had become conscious and she was now looking around at her surroundings looking very confused.

"Come and get me, Risen!" Chrom shouted in challenge, knowing that he had to keep the Risen's focus on him, rather than on the defenseless young woman. The five undead creatures snarled at him before charging his way. At first Chrom managed to fight all five opponents at once, but soon the Risen started getting nicks on the Prince's skin as they broke through his openings. One of the Risen swung its steel sword and knocked Falchion up and as Chrom stumbled backwards, another Risen started to swing its silver axe toward him. Time seemed to slow down for Chrom, as he desperately tried to get Falchion under control to block the axe. Chrom then heard a clear feminine voice shout above the noise of the battle.

"Oh mighty Earth, open up in rage and hoist up your flame! Flame of Death! Exhaust this foe with your Inferno! Ignotius!"

Flames erupted from underneath the Risen, turning them into dark, purple ash immediately. Chrom leapt backwards in surprise as the heat overwhelmed him. When the flames finally died down, Chrom looked up and faced his savior. He looked at the apparently not so helpless young maiden that had saved his life with her powerful spell. He did a double take when he realized that the young woman looked really similar to Robin. From her coat to her soft purple hair to even her feminine face. The purple hair was actually a little darker than Robin's hair now that Chrom could look at it more closely. It looked like the same shade as...as Morgan's hair. Chrom's eyes widened at the realization. _'Is she...Robin's daughter? Robin has two children?!'_ Chrom felt a pang of jealousy near his heart but he pushed the feeling away so he could focus on the situation at hand.

"Um, thank you," Chrom said with a small, smile. "You saved my life."

The young woman dusted off her coat and smiled back at Chrom. "No problem, I didn't burn you did I?"

_'She even sounds like Robin...'_

"No, you didn't," Chrom said. "I'm very surprised that you were able to control that spell so precisely. You are quite the accomplished mage."

_'Just like her mother...'_

"I guess I am, although to be honest, I don't remember anything," the young woman admitted sheepishly, running a hand through her hair.

Chrom looked at the young woman in surprise, "Then you don't have any memories?"

"I literally don't remember anything beyond waking up in this field and seeing those undead things," the young woman admitted. "The fire spell I did was sorta out of instinct."

Chrom smiled inwardly. _'Like mother, like daughter...both of them are amnesiacs then huh?'_

"Do you remember your name?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, I think so," the young woman said, thinking for a bit. "Melody? Yes, that's it. My name is Melody."

_'That's the same name as the young girl I saw in that village...It can't be...that's where Robin was hiding...Did I meet the Melody of this timeline? Robin's daughter...without even realizing it? ...Chrom, you really are an idiot...an idiot...you should have trusted your gut...'_

"I see," was all that Chrom could manage to say.

The young woman put her hands on her hips and looked at the prince with a look of amusement. "Now, you aren't just going to ask a young woman for her name, without giving your own name in return?" she teased.

_'Yup...just like her mother...'_

"Ah, I'm sorry, my name is Chrom," he replied with a smile. "And apparently finding amnesiacs is one of my special talents. I met someone...someone very dear to me, in the same way. Her name is Robin."

Melody clutched her head and squinted her eyes shut as soon as Chrom said that name. Chrom reached out with his hand to touch her shoulder in concern.

"Are you okay?" Chrom asked.

"Aaahhh...my head...it's throbbing..." Melody managed to say.

Before Chrom could figure out why Melody's head was hurting so that he could help her, the prince felt a sudden pressure hit his stomach. He flew through the air and landed on the ground a few feet away from Melody, hitting his head hard in the process. Chrom looked up in confusion, not entirely sure what had just happened and he saw a double of the coat and noticed the short, dark, purple hair.

"Stay away from my sister," Chrom heard Morgan say angrily, before the prince passed out.

**AN: Ahhh! I'm sorry! I had to stop the chapter here...I really wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible...The next chapter should be up soon though...I need to catch up, since I haven't updated in so long...Stay tuned for Chapter Eighteeen tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews!**


	17. Stay Away From Her!

**New AN: And now both of the twins have made their entrance. Again I really like this chapter, it's definitely going to be made a little longer in the new version of the fanfic.**

**AN: Hey guys! I did promise another chapter, so here it is. Morgan jumps in to protect his little sister. Chrom finally finds out the truth of his children...What will happen due to Melody's amnesia? Chapter start!**

**Disclaimer: *I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use the characters in my own creative story!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**~Melody~**

Melody slowly blinked her eyes open and took in her surroundings. At first it was just a breathtakingly beautiful lake, but then Melody noticed the Risen. _'Wait how did I know they were called Risen?'_ Melody shook the feeling away and was instantly awake and stared at the battle scene before her. For some reason, the Risen weren't attacking her, either because they hadn't noticed her, or they were too focused on the man with bright, blue hair.

Melody had this terrible headache but she pushed it aside since she was on a battlefield.

She saw the blue haired man look at her and then shout at the remaining five Risen, "Come and get me, Risen!"

Melody watched amazed as the blue haired man managed to fight off all five Risen and she found herself cheering him on, even though she didn't know him. Her head throbbed again at that thought. _'I guess I do know him from somewhere...but where?'_

Then Melody gasped when she saw the Risen start to get nicks on the young man's skin and she had to put her hand to her mouth to stop her scream. One of the Risen swung its steel sword and knocked the man's flashy sword up and as the blue haired man stumbled backwards, another Risen started to swing its silver axe toward him.

Melody was instantly on her feet and as if on instinct, she reached into the pouch at her side. _'Has that always been there?'_

Her hands pulled out a big tattered book, and automatically flipped it to a page. It was written in this ancient runes but Melody could read them. _'Where did I learn how to do this?'_

Melody put her hand on the page and her hand buzzed for a second and it felt like energy was coming from the book into her hand. She thrust her hand outwards towards the Risen and opened her mouth to shout loudly, "Oh mighty Earth, open up in rage and hoist up your flame! Flame of Death! Exhaust this foe with your Inferno! Ignotius!"

_'What on earth am I saying? Wha...Oh my gosh!'_

A huge wall of fire appeared in the spot where the Risen were once standing and Melody felt a surge of satisfaction to see them go up in flames.

_'I have no idea how I did that...did I burn the young man?'_

At this panicked thought, Melody gazed worriedly at the spot where the blue haired man should be and sighed in relief when she saw him standing a few feet away from where the blaze had occurred. He had a look of shock on his face but he seemed unharmed which was a good sign.

The blue haired man just seemed to stare at her for a moment before shaking his head and looking up at her.

"Um, thank you," the blue haired man said with a small, smile. "You saved my life."

Melody dusted off her coat and smiled back at blue haired man and asked, "No problem, I didn't burn you did I?"

_'I really hope I didn't burn you...'_

"No, you didn't," the blue haired man said. "I'm very surprised that you were able to control that spell so precisely. You are quite the accomplished mage."

_'A mage? Is that what I am? A mage is a magical attack unit who can read tomes and cast magic...Wait, how did I know that?'_

"I guess I am, although to be honest, I don't remember anything," Melody admitted sheepishly, running a hand through her hair.

The blue haired man looked at her in surprise, "Then you don't have any memories?"

"I literally don't remember anything beyond waking up in this field and seeing those undead things," Melody admitted. "The fire spell I did was sorta out of instinct."

The young man appeared to be lost in thought for a second before asking, "Do you remember your name?"

"Yes, I think so," Melody said, thinking for a bit.

_'Why do you have to think? ...You know that your name is Melody...However, if you act too sure he won't believe your no memories story, even if it is true... I know nothing about this guy...he could be a bad person...I'd better proceed with caution...'_

"Melody? Yes, that's it. My name is Melody."

The young man's eyes widened in surprise before quickly returning to a neutral expression. "I see," was all that the blue haired man could manage to say.

Melody put her hands on her hips and looked at the young man with a look of amusement. "Now, you aren't just going to ask a young woman for her name, without giving your own name in return?" she teased.

_'I feel like I know you but I'm not sure just yet...'_

"Ah, I'm sorry, my name is Chrom," he replied with a smile.

_'That sounds really familiar...I wonder why...'_

Chrom continued, "And apparently finding amnesiacs is one of my special talents. I met someone...someone very dear to me, in the same way. Her name is Robin."

Melody clutched her head and squinted her eyes shut as soon as Chrom said that name. Chrom reached out with his hand to touch her shoulder in concern.

_'Ugh...that name...it triggers memories...this headache...it won't stop...'_

"Are you okay?" Chrom asked.

"Aaahhh...my head...it's throbbing..." Melody managed to say.

_'I'm not sure why, but his hand on my shoulder is comforting...but this headache...it's insane...'_

Then, Melody felt his hand leave her shoulder and the headache subsided enough for her to look up. She saw Chrom hit his head on the ground a few feet away and she gasped. Then she noticed another person in the scene, a young man, a bit taller than her, wearing the same coat as she wore. He even had the same shade of hair, just well you know shorter.

_'Who is this young man? Why does he look exactly like me?'_

Melody looked at the young man's face which was scrunched up in a look of anger. "Stay away from my sister," the young man growled.

Melody saw Chrom weakly try to sit up before passing out on the ground, most likely from the force of the blow landed by the back end of the purple haired man's sword.

_'Wait...did he just say sister?'_

The young man turned towards her, returning his sword to the sheath at his side. He looked at her and smiled brightly, "He didn't hurt you, did he Melody?"

_'Ok...how does he know my name? ...Is he my brother? ...argh my head is starting to hurt again...'_

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," Melody admitted.

"It's me, Melody, Morgan," the young man said. "Don't tell me you forgot your own twin brother?"

"Twin?!" Melody exclaimed in shock.

"You really don't remember? This isn't a joke right? If it is a joke, it isn't funny..." Morgan said with a look of worry on his face.

"I really don't remem- arghhh..." Melody started to say before another headache hit her with full force.

"Melody! Melody, are you okay?" Morgan exclaimed worriedly.

**~Morgan~**

_'She doesn't know who I am...How can she not know who I am?'_

Morgan looked over at his father, anger burning in his eyes.

_'Did my father...did this man...do something to my sister...to my little sister...to my Melody...'_

He instantly ran over to Chrom and grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt. He was just starting to regain his consciousness.

"What did you do to my sister?! What have you done to her?!" Morgan exclaimed angrily.

Chrom looked at him confused for a bit, and then the prince wore a look of defiance. "I didn't do anything to her, she had amnesia Morgan. Robin had amnesia when I first meet her."

Morgan's eyes flashed with worry but then regained their anger. "How do I know that isn't a lie? What if this is permanent?! What if she never remembers me?!"

_'I can't lose Melody...She's all I have except for Mother...'_

Morgan felt a soft hand touch his arm and he looked back to see his sister looking at him.

"Please, Morgan, Chrom didn't do anything to me... I think it's the memory loss, but I have these huge headaches...I remember my name and I remember you now...Not everything about you, but I do remember who you are now. I think it's only temporary, I know that I'll remember more things with time."

Morgan smiled a little in relief, letting go of Chrom's shirt. The prince stood put and dusted himself off and stared at Morgan with a questioning glance.

Morgan stared back with disdain. "Even so, if he did anything to you, even if he is our father, I wouldn't forgive him. Not if he had hurt you."

"Father?" Melody echoed.

"F-father?!" Chrom exclaimed shocked.

_'Oh crap...What on earth did I just say? ...It just sorta slipped out...it's what I was thinking...I was so worried about Melody I didn't carefully select my words.'_

"Ah, I mean, that is to say..." Morgan tried to fix his mistake but there was no way he could undo what he had said.

"Morgan," his mother called. "Are you hurt? We need to get all the Shepherds healed!"

Morgan sighed with relief when he heard his mother's call, this was just the excuse he needed. "Come on, Melody, I'll introduce you to our mother. I promise I will get your memories back."

Morgan started to pull Melody away from Chrom, but a hand grabbed Morgan's other arm. Morgan turned around and stared at his father.

"Wait," Chrom said. "What you just said...Am I really your father?"

_'Well, there's no turning back now...'_

Morgan slowly slid his coat down and showed his father, his Brand on his left shoulder. Then he readjusted his coat to hide the Brand and walked away from his father, pulling Melody with him.

"Morgan," Melody said, when they were out of earshot of Chrom. "Why do you hate our father?"

Morgan took a deep breath and slowly explained, "That man is no father to us, everything will become clear when you regain your memories."

"But, he looked really happy, shocked, but happy when you showed him that mark on your shoulder. It matches the one on his right shoulder actually. Why does he seem so happy? What does the mark mean?" Melody asked.

Morgan smiled a little bit at all of his sister's questions, she had asked him these very same questions when they were ten years old, two naive little children, first opening the boxes left for them by their mother.

"The answer to the first question, is an answer only mother and father can give. The mark is the Brand of the Exalt, our father is the Prince of Ylisse, and we are his children. Anyone of the House Ylisse bloodline inheirits this mark somewhere on the body. It is a proud symbol and it links us to our father. Yours in on your right hand." Morgan said.

Melody nodded along with what he was saying, "This all sounds very familiar. I know that you answered these questions for me before."

Morgan laughed and said, "Yes, I did. I'm glad you remember." He ruffled his sister's hair.

"I promise, Morgan, I will do my best to regain my memories," Melody declared with a smile.

Morgan laughed at his sister's antics and ruffled her hair again.

**~Chrom~**

Morgan slowly slid his coat down and showed his left shoulder to Chrom, and the Prince was shocked to see the Brand on Morgan's left shoulder. Morgan quickly readjusted his coat to hide the brand and walked away from Chrom, pulling Melody along with him.

_'Father...huh?'_ Chrom smiled at that thought and he felt a surge of love flow through him and a sense of deep relief. Robin did love him, she didn't find someone else.

_'Morgan and Melody are my... my son and daughter.'_

**AN: Success! Chapter published in one day! I have made up for the weeks that I missed. I hope you enjoy! Next chapter, Melody meets her mother, Morgan tries to figure out a way to cure Melody's amnesia, and the news that he is Morgan and Melody's father finally sinks in for Chrom. Wil the other Shepherds find out? How will Sumia react? Frederick? Robin? Lissa? Lucina?Next chapter should be up by Wednesday! Follow, Favorite and Review plz! Thank you to all the people who like the story! :)**


	18. Chrom Knows

**New AN: Chrom's reaction to the twins. To be honest this could've been written better as well as Sumia's thoughts and what not. Definitely marked for review later. Hope you guys enjoy regardless.**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I'm so sorry about no updates in a while, I have been so busy with school and during Thanksgiving Break, I didn't quite know where I was going to take the story. So I have finally pieced together this chapter. As always since I haven't updated in a while, I will have a couple of chapters up this week. But, I won't make this too long because I'm just as excited to write this next part of the story as you are to read it. So without further wait... Story start!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use the characters in my own creative story.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**~Chrom~**

_'Father...huh?'_ Chrom smiled at the thought of being a father and he felt a surge of love flow through him as well as a sense of deep relief. Robin did love him, she didn't fall in love with someone else as Chrom had feared.

_'Morgan and Melody are my... my son and daughter.'_

Chrom watched as his children headed over to where Robin was waiting. He watched them talk amongst themselves and smiled when he saw Morgan ruffle Melody's hair. Chrom remembered that he used to do the same thing to Robin back when she had first joined the Shepherds. Chrom desperately wanted to talk to Robin about the twins and ask her why she hid this important information from him, but for now he let Morgan "introduce" Melody to Robin.

_'I will help you regain your memories, my beautiful daughter...'_ Chrom thought and then he smiled again as he turned to check on the rest of the Shepherds.

**~Robin~**

Robin looked around the battlefield, satisfied that the enemy had been routed, and her eyes were now searching for the short mess of purple hair. Robin had seen a huge wall of fire go up on the battlefield near where Chrom was fighting. It looked very similar to a spell that she had been trying to perfect for months now. She didn't actually see who had cast the huge wall of flames and hoped that her son had seen the accomplished mage. Robin wanted to meet the mage and compare notes so that she could get the spell correct.

Robin continued to search the area until she finally spotted the short mess of purple hair that she was looking for. "Morgan," Robin called. "Are you hurt? We need to get all the Shepherds healed!"

Morgan looked up at her and smiled at her and started to walk over. Robin looked down and flipped through the pages of her spellbook, trying to find the spell that she wanted to perfect with the mysterious mage. She looked up when she heard laughter and had to blink a few times. Morgan was walking towards her, ruffling a young woman's hair. The young woman's hair was dark purple and longer than Morgan's hair, falling just past her shoulders with some fringes and bangs in the front. She was a little shorter than Morgan and was wearing the same coat.

_'Who is that, I wonder? ...She looks just like Morgan...Is that blue I see near her ears...'_

Robin gasped and exclaimed. "Melody?!"

Morgan and Melody looked up at Robin and Robin's eyes grew wide with disbelief as she took in how beautiful her daughter had become. "Oh, you are so beautiful," Robin said. The wind blew back Melody's hair slightly and Robin saw the blue earrings hanging in Melody's ears and knew for sure that this was her daughter.

**~Melody~**

_'Is this my mother...she looks awfully familiar...Robin...I think that's her name...it sounds familiar...I get a headache when I think about it...'_

Melody rubbed her head a little and said, "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything..." Melody looked to her twin for help and Morgan nodded and stepped forward.

"Mother, Melody has lost her memories," Morgan said. "She doesn't remember anything besides waking up in that field and a little bit about me I think."

"Ah I see," Robin said. "Haha, mother like daughter I guess. I had amnesia when I first woke up in that field where the Shepherds found me." Robin admitted this sheepishly with a hand going through her hair and a smile on her tilted head.

Melody looked over at her brother in shock, wondering if this was true, but Morgan had the same shocked look on his face.

"Mother, you had amnesia?!" Morgan exclaimed.

Her mother laughed and replied, "Haha yes, my memory starts the day that Chrom found me in that field." Melody watched as a look of longing flashed through her mother's eyes when she said that.

_'Does this mean that mother still loves father? Why isn't mother married to father? So many questions...I wonder if I should just ask her...no...I should just leave it...'_

Her mother's eyes lit up and she asked excitedly, "Melody, was that wall of flames a spell of yours?"

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess..." Melody said. "To be honest it was more out of instinct due to the memory loss."

"Can I see your tome? I've been trying to figure out that spell for months now," Robin replied excitedly.

Melody smiled and said, "Of course! We should compare the spells that we have and improve them. I definitely want to get to know you better Mother. Maybe talking over the spells and learning more about you will bring back some of my memories."

"Let's head back to camp, we can discuss in my tent, it's big enough for three people so we can share it," Robin said with a smile.

"I'd like that very much Mother," Melody replied. "Come on, Morgan," Melody said turning to her brother. "Let's go, I want see the camp! Operation: Restore my memories of being mage and my memories of Mother! Start!"

**~Morgan~**

Morgan smiled at his sister's enthusiasm and walked along with them back towards the Shepherd's camp.

_'I'm glad that we found Melody...now our family is whole again...once we find a way to recover Melody's memories...'_

Morgan paused for a moment and glanced behind him at his father, who was talking with a woman with light brown hair. His father laughed at something the woman said and then his father walked over to stroke the mane of the pegasus that was standing next to the woman.

_'Who is that woman he is talking to...is she... the other woman that my father married...The one that he married instead of mother...'_

Morgan quickly turned around before his father could notice him watching and started walking faster to catch up with his mother and his sister.

_'That man will never hurt mother ever again...I swear it...'_

**~Chrom~**

Chrom was deep in thought, and he couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought of Morgan and Melody. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed the the beating of wings approaching him from behind.

He heard the wings at the last second and turned around to see his wife, landing her pegasus beside him.

"Sumia, are you okay? What about your injury?" Chrom asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Libra and Maribelle healed me in an instant. You should worry about your injuries," Sumia replied. "Though it doesn't look like anything major, you are covered in small cuts and nicks."

"Ah, those...the Risen gave me those when they managed to get past my defense," Chrom said. "I'd forgotten all about them actually, they don't hurt or sting surprisingly."

Sumia shook her head at him and exclaimed, "You have cuts all over your body and you somehow managed to forget they were there?! The cuts are even bleeding a little..."

Chrom laughed and replied, "I guess I got caught up in the battle that I didn't really notice them."

Sumia shook her head again and asked, "How did you defeat those five Risen all at once anyway? I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eyes but when I looked over all I saw was you and the young woman we were trying to rescue."

"Ah, the young woman wasn't as helpless as we thought. She's a very accomplished mage," Chrom said, unable to keep the pride out of his voice, when he spoke of his daughter's talent.

**~Sumia~**

Even though the queen of Ylisse was known to be a little klutzy on her feet, Sumia wasn't a fool. She heard the pride in Chrom's voice and she had an idea about why but the idea itself cracked her heart in half. She had to either confirm or reject her suspicions, but Chrom wouldn't just tell her straight out. Sumia would have to try to get confirmation without actually asking the dreaded question.

"Do you know the young woman Chrom?" Sumia asked. Her husband's eyes flashed with an emotion that Sumia couldn't identify and with a fast blink, the prince's eyes were back to a neutral expression.

_'Please say you don't know her...please...'_ Sumia pleaded in her head because if Chrom gave her the answer that she was feared he would, the queen's world would likely split into a million pieces.

"Ah, her name is Melody, and she is Robin's daughter and Morgan's twin sister," Chrom replied after the couple of seconds of hesitation.

Sumia felt a part of her heart break slowly because this fact seemed to support the solution that she was afraid of.

_'I knew right away just from looking at the young man, that Morgan was Robin's son. I didn't get a good look at Melody... but if both Morgan and Melody are Robin's children, who is their father? ...I have been fearing this answer since we found Morgan two days ago... I don't want to know this answer... yet at the same time, my heart needs to know the truth... I have to ask... even if the answer is not what I want to her...'_

Sumia mentally prepared herself and asked her husband, "Chrom, do you know who Morgan and Melody's father is?

Sumia saw shock and then pride and then another emotion flash through the prince's eyes.

_'What emotion was that? Was it admiration? ...respect? ...no it was deeper than that...it was love... Chrom loves Morgan and Melody... or at least, he feels an attachment to them...but why? Is Chrom...is he their father? ...is it just like I feared? Did Chrom sleep with Robin...and she gave birth to twins? Or did Robin fall in love with someone else while she was away... that's probably just my wishful thinking...but I really really want the latter option to be true...'_

"Ah, I see," Sumia said, trying to make sure that Chrom didn't pick up on the million thoughts and questions that were running through her head. "Come on, we should get back to camp and inform the children." Sumia faked a smile at the end of this and climbed up onto her pegasus and offered Chrom her arm to pull him up onto her pegasus. Chrom smiled back and accepted her hand and Sumia pulled the reins to have her pegasus fly back towards the camp.

Only Sumia could tell...

Chrom's smile was forced.

**AN: Yay! I finally got this chapter finished... This is a lot of improvisation so it takes a lot more planning to figure out what I'm going to write. I think I know what I want to write for the next couple of chapters so I should have them up shortly. Sorry for the delay and I hope you liked the chapter. All feedback is appreciated so don't be shy to leave a review! :)**


	19. Confrontation

**New AN: This is kind of nostalgic. Twenty chapters seemed like such a lot to me back then when I was writing this. Not sure if I could even call this twenty chapters since many of them were rather short. Hopefully the chapters will all increase in length and it'll go far beyond twenty. **

**AN: Oh my gosh...Chapter Twenty...I can't believe I have this many chapters already...granted some of them are shorter than the others...but still...This one is a longer chapter because of that though!**

**Huge apologies for not having anything up for a really long time. It's getting harder to write this story as school keeps getting harder. I also feel like I've hit a major writer's block.**

**But responding to the guest review: "More please!" Here's the next part.**

**Thanks to everyone who has liked this story so far... many twists are still to come and I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story as it progresses. First look into Lucina's point of view finally and an expanded look at Morgan's thoughts. So excited!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use to characters in my own creative story.**

**~Chapter Twenty~**

**~Robin~**

Robin sighed to herself as she walked through the camp for a short evening walk. She had updated her spellbook with her daughter's notes and just got to know her children in general.

Morgan seemed harsh and commanding on the outside but he was truly a huge softie, especially when it came to his sister. He gave her everything and he worked himself as much as he could to prevent her from being hurt. She also found out that while Morgan was a talented mage and could do many spells, he preferred to fight enemies with his sword in hand. Try as she might, Robin had no success if getting Morgan to open up more about what happens in the future.

Melody was her own personality despite having no memories. The two best words that Robin could use to describe her daughter is exuberant and wacky. Even though Melody denies it, Robin knows that Morgan is wrapped around his sister's finger. Melody takes advantage of this and asks him a million questions, which will cause Morgan to plead that his mother save him. Robin can do nothing but laugh, mainly because Melody wouldn't stop with her questions even if Robin asked her to.

Robin smiled to herself as she pictured the scene in her tent just before she left on her walk. Melody had finally fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion, using Morgan's chest as a pillow. Morgan sighed but he couldn't be annoyed with his sister for too long and eventually fell asleep as well, with his arm wrapped protectively around Melody.

Robin's joyful thoughts of her children were interrupted by a hand pulling her off the path into the forest.

"Wha- Mmmph!" Robin exclaimed as her lips were covered with another pair of lips that could only belong to Chrom. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Robin's hands balled themselves into fists and she put her fists on Chrom's chest in order to push him away from her. Her fists pounded against his chest, trying to get Chrom off of her. This was a difficult task as Chrom had her back pushed against a tree. Robin kept trying and finally Chrom kissed her lips one more time and then pulled away, chuckling quietly.

He leaned in close to Robin and whispered in her ear, "I'm happy... I knew that... you still loved me..."

_'What? Where is he getting this? I mean it's true but I've been hiding it rather well...wait...did he meet Morgan and Melody? Does he know he's the father...'_

Robin blushed a little as she remembered that passionate night from two years ago. The blush spread along her cheeks and it only made Chrom smile more.

"I met our son and daughter earlier today," Chrom whispered to her. "Morgan and Melody are beautiful and powerful, just like their mother."

Robin stared at Chrom with wide eyes.

_'He did meet the twins...Ahh where is this going to go from here...how did Chrom even find out he was their father anyway...'_

"How do you know they are yours?" Robin asked.

"I challenged Morgan to a duel earlier this morning," Chrom replied. "He is quite the swordsman and Melody is a very talented mage. Very much like two people I know very well."

"I am sure they are very talented, their father Terrance from the other timeline must have taught them," Robin said, hoping to pass it off to Chrom that her friend from the village, Terrance, was the father.

Chrom smirked and said, "Unless this Terrance is my long lost relative then he is most definitely is not the twins' father. I saw Morgan's brand Robin. Only the House of Ylisse has those brands."

_'Crap. He did see Morgan's brand...What do I do?'_

Chrom came closer to Robin and leaned forward so that he was so close that a few more centimeters would make their lips touch. "I love you, Robin."

It was such a simple sentence, it was only three words long, but it was enough. The tactician's defenses fell and she gave in to what her heart had been wanting, needing since the night she left him. Robin leaned forward the extra centimeters and met Chrom's lips in a kiss.

**~Chrom~**

Chrom was surprised when Robin closed the distance between them and met his lips with a light kiss. Chrom eagerly responded, deepening the kiss and exploring Robin's mouth with his tongue. He kissed her until he was forced to pull away for a breath. Robin was breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath. Chrom bent down and planted kisses up and down her neck.

He listened to Robin's soft quiet moans as he nipped her neck lightly and then licked it immediately afterwards. Then Chrom quickly recaptured Robin's lips as he pushed his body up against hers. Robin's back was against the tree and Chrom could feel himself getting hard.

The prince wanted to relieve this pressure and his hands went immediately to Robin's coat and he started tugging it off of her. He had dealt with this tension for two years and he needed to release it. However, the passionate couple was unaware that they had an audience of two.

**~Lucina~**

Lucina had finished eating her dinner that Olivia had prepared in the mess tent about two hours ago. After she finished checking up on the weapons in the supply tent, Lucina walked by her father's tent, hoping to ask her father for a quick sparring match. However, her father wasn't in his tent and as she walked around camp, Lucina couldn't find her father anywhere.

During her search, Lucina heard a small sound that sounded like a woman screaming. She ran toward it immediately with her Falchion out, thinking that maybe Olivia or her aunt Lissa got surprised by a stray Risen that snuck into camp. Lucina followed the sound into the forest that was nearby the camp and raced through the trees.

The princess was stopped in surprise when she saw a familiar flash of short blue hair. It was her father, perfect timing, her father must've heard the scream as well and could help her route the stray Risen. However, as Lucina kept walking towards her father, she noticed that Chrom was not alone. The princess saw that the figure was a woman and tried to peer closer at the pair.

_'Is father just talking to mother? Did he surprise her with something and that was a surprised scream? If so I have got to see this... In the future mother and father were too stressed to be romantic around each other.'_

Lucina hid herself behind a nearby tree in order to observe the scene without being noticed by the pair. However, as the princess peered closely at the pair she noticed the woman had bright purple hair and was most definitely not her mother.

She stared in disbelief as she realized that her father and the woman kissing, and quite passionately too. Her father had the woman's back pushed against a tree and the two seemed to have their tongues down each other's throats.

_'What is going on? How dare this woman get in the middle of my family? Why are you kissing him, you marriage destroying harpy?! My father is a married man! ...NO WAY! Is that her?'_

Lucina looked closer at the figure that was sharing a passionate moment with her father and the princess saw the regrettably familiar cloak with distinct golden markings.

_'It is her! The tactician...ROBIN! ...Lucina had sensed some tension during the encounter when Lucina first revealed her identity to her father...She had caught those looks that her father gave the tactician and the sad glance that her mother gave to the pair...So this is what is going on... Father is having an affair with that woman...'_

Lucina found herself frozen to her spot at the news and she could do nothing but watch as her father broke the kiss with Robin to plant kisses up and down the tactician's neck. The princess couldn't look away as her father resumed kissed Robin and Lucina felt like she might faint when her father started to tug the tactician's cloak off of her.

_'What is he doing? Does he love Robin that much? Are they going to...to...to...do it...here?! I can't allow that...But what can I do to solve this...THINK LUCINA THINK! You have to solve this issue so that Cynthia never has to know this terror, this hatred, this confusion...'_

The princess herself was unaware that there was another person watching this scene. The other audience member was feeling just as much horror as the princess was but for entirely different reasons.

**~Morgan~**

Morgan had woken up and wasn't sure what time it was but knew he hadn't been asleep for long since it was still dark outside the tent. He felt a familiar weight on his chest and looked down at his twin sister with a smile. Even though she had lost her memories, his sister's habit of using him as a human pillow hadn't changed. Morgan glanced over to the other side of the tent where his mother's cot was and was alarmed to see that his mother wasn't sleeping in it.

_'What happened?! Where is she? ...Calm down, Morgan, she probably just went for a short walk or went to use the restroom...She'll be back in a few minutes...'_

Morgan waited, watching the entrance of the tent for his mother to appear. However, when she didn't come back for quite a while, Morgan knew he had to search for her.

_'I have to make sure that she is alright...'_

Morgan quietly and softly got out from underneath his sister and drew up the blanket onto her tiny form. She stirred a little bit but she didn't wake up which Morgan was grateful for. Melody deserved a little sleep and Morgan was probably just being paranoid about the situation. Morgan grabbed his steel sword and slipped his spell book into the pouch at his hip, just in case.

Morgan didn't want to use his magic, as he preferred his sword but still kept a tome around for emergencies. If Melody used up all the spells in her spellbook, which was rare, Morgan would have a tome for her to use. As twins, the way they wrote their spells were identical so either of them could use the other's equipment. He also brought it along in case he faced an enemy that had a strong defense against his sword.

He made sure to grab his coat as to hide his brand so his secret wasn't spread around. Even if his father knew the truth, Morgan wasn't eager for the rest of the Shepherds to know of his parentage.

Morgan stepped out of the tent, checking one last time that Melody was sleeping soundly and then went to look for his mother. After a couple of minutes of looking, he heard a small surprised sound that sounded like his mother. He raced towards the sound with his steel sword out and gleaming and dashed through the trees. Morgan was halted in his tracks immediately as he saw the scene before him. His father had his mother pushed against a tree and the prince was kissing her passionately.

_'How dare he? How dare he? My mother is confused as it is about her feelings and she doesn't need you forcing a relationship onto her...If she doesn't want to be with you anymore how dare you force her.'_

Morgan was positively fuming at his father for having any contact with his mother. The young man could tell just from the situation, since his father had married another woman, the prince couldn't be together with his mother in public. Chrom would break down his mother's defenses, using the feelings that she still has for him, and love Robin with all of his might. However, it would only last for that one night.

Duty and law required that his father not openly reveal the affair and Chrom would be forced to stay away from Robin in public. The prince would have to ignore her and this would just break his mother's heart into a million pieces again. He couldn't accept that his father was just repeatedly hurting his mother.

Morgan's anger grew as his father kissed his mother's neck and then her lips once more. The young man's jaw twitched angrily when he noticed that his father was tugging his mother's coat off of her.

_'Trying to make love to my mother...just to satisfy your desires...just to satisfy yourself of the pain you caused due to your mistake...that is an even worse offense...You may be a brilliant warrior but I can't stand by and watch you hurt my mother, you...you...you evil, lying, bastard!'_

Morgan's grip on his sword tightened and he was inclined to running over to his father and forcing him away from his mother. The young man heard a strangled noise from nearby and looked up. He noticed a figure watching the same scene as he was from the other side behind a another tree. Morgan looked at the young woman closely and saw the blue hair that matched his father's and he immediately knew who it was. It was HER.

_'Why is she here?!'_

The other child, his father's daughter from that other woman. The older of the two daughters that were his step-siblings. Morgan would never accept them as family. They were the solid, living, breathing proof that his father had left his mother and married another woman. Lucina was standing behind her tree and seemed to be holding her version of their father's sword Falchion, from her future.

Morgan observed Lucina's rage that was clear in her face and traced the princess' cold gaze to his mother. Lucina looked like she wanted to attack Robin and Morgan wasn't going to let her. Lucina seemed to glow a little and Morgan recognized it as the activation of a unique skill of the House of Ylisse, Aether. With what his mother was wearing now, the blow from the princess' blade would kill his mother.

And Morgan as the older sibling and the rightful heir to the throne could not allow his mother to be killed by the younger princess who had no claim to the throne whatsoever.

Morgan reluctantly activated the skill that he had inherited from his father, Rightful King. This raised the activation rate of the skill that he learned from his mother, Ignis, by ten percent. He felt Ignis activate and he burst forward with a cloud of cherry blossoms, his steel sword out, shining brightly.

Morgan dashed forward and roared loudly as he intercepted Lucina's blade with a loud clang.

_'You will never hurt my mother!'_

**AN: Oh my goodness! My longest chapter in a while...about 2,800 words...I'm so proud of myself. I had this idea suddenly today and it finally gave me the material to write this chapter.**

**I also think that this is the best cliffhanger that I have come up with in a while. Don't worry I'll get the next chapter up soon, and this time I seriously mean it.**

**See all of you later! Thank you for the reviews and your love for my story.**

**Side Note: My second story, So this is What Love is?, will be published soon. This one takes the viewpoint of the M!Robin and is something I can work on if I run into writer's block on this story. An Unusual Twist will still be my main story but check out my other one as well!**

**Love you all! Byeeeeee!**


	20. Lucina Knows Morgan?

**New AN: I think this is one of the chapters I liked the least. I wrote the interactions between Morgan and Lucina poorly, hopefully I'll be able to rewrite it better when I get to this point in the rewrite. **

**AN: Here is the next chapter! The first part of it is what I had posted before finals. So the new stuff starts after that. This chapter was too short so I made it longer and then updated it.**

**Hopefully this story will merge with the original plot soon but for now, Morgan and Lucina confrontation. I think a lot of people have been waiting for this moment. Also the question will finally be answered. Does Lucina know of Morgan and Melody?**

**Oh and to avoid confusion, the twins names are Morgan and Melody. There is a reason why Lucina referred to him as Mark, but that will be revealed later. It wasn't a typo!**

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I hope you will all continue to like the story!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just use the characters**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**~Morgan~**

Morgan reluctantly activated the skill that he had inheirited from his father, Rightful King. This raised the activation rate of the skill that he learned from his mother, Ignis, by ten percent. He felt Ignis activate and he burst forward with a cloud of cherry blossoms, his steel sword out, shining brightly.

Morgan dashed forward and roared loudly as he intercepted Lucina's blade with a loud clang.

_'You will never hurt my mother!'_

**~Lucina~**

The princess couldn't bring herself to watch much longer. She needed to do something, anything, just something to keep her father away from the tactician.

In her rage, Lucina's hand tightened itself around the handle of her blade.

_'Hmm...if I strike precisely...I should be able to use my sword to separate them...would that work...it's better than just standing here...'_

Lucina felt the skill that she had inherited from her father, Aether activate and the princess darted forward with her sword aimed between the pair to force them apart.

However, Lucina was shocked to see another blade intercept hers with a loud clang and saw cherry blossoms float to the ground around her. After getting over her shock she tried to push her opponent's blade aside but the other figure wouldn't give, keeping the steel sword locked with hers.

The pressure continued to build until both the princess and her opponent jumped backwards, with their swords in the defensive position.

"Who are you?" the princess asked angrily, not really caring that in the background her father was staring at her with a wide open mouth.

The voice that replied, shook Lucina's bones to the core. "Tsk. Tsk. You mean you don't remember me...princess?" the figure asked, the lower voice defining him as a man.

_'That voice...I know that voice...It's Marc...'_

The figure pulled back the hood of their coat that was all of a sudden familiar to the princess. Short, dark purple hair was revealed and strong, dark blue eyes stared back at her.

_'It's Marc...He did come back to the past...'_

**~Chrom~**

_'Hmm...Robin...Robin...I...love...you...I love you so much...I lo-'_

Chrom's thoughts and his enjoyment from kissing Robin, was suddenly interrupted by a loud clang, the air whistling as the sound of two blades locking together rang through the forest. Chrom separated himself from Robin and turned around fast to figure out what was going on. His mouth dropped open in shock when he recognized his daughter Lucina and his son Morgan. Lucina's parallel Falchion was locked with Morgan's steel sword.

Lucina looked angry as she tried to overpower Morgan. Chrom couldn't see Morgan's face because his hood was covering it. It looked like their strength was pretty even.

"Who are you?" his daughter asked angrily.

_'Ah, Lucina hasn't officially met Morgan yet...There's been so much chaos with finding the treasure in the icy ruins and then finding Melody the day after...'_

But what his son said next surprised Chrom. "Tsk. Tsk. You mean you don't remember me...princess?" Morgan pulled his hood back with his hand to reveal his face.

Lucina seemed to recognize Morgan's voice and his face because her eyes widened in shock and her strength faltered a bit.

_'What?! How does Morgan know Lucina? Did they know each other from the future?'_

Chrom had so many questions but wasn't able to say anything, because the instant that some of Lucina's strength faltered, Morgan overpowered her and pushed her back. Lucina jumped backward and almost lost her footing as she kept a firm grip on Falchion. The two charged at each other again, and Morgan swung his sword and his daughter parried it with ease. Then Lucina tried to find an opening but Morgan's sword would instantly block it.

The two were evenly matched and they locked swords a second time before bouncing back. It looked like they were going to charge at each other again and Chrom's hand moved to his Falchion, ready to jump in and stop the fight between his children.

But, somehow Morgan got the advantage over the princess and hit her in the stomach with the butt of his sword. Lucina was knocked to the ground, her Falchion spinning out of her hands and out of her reach. Morgan's sword came down towards Lucina's neck to claim his victory.

Chrom was completely lost for words he didn't know what to say. Then he realized something...

_'Oh crap...they were both watching earlier weren't they? Oh...how am I ever going to explain this...Lucina thinks I'm cheating on her mother... Morgan already hates me and now he probably hates me even more...'_

As if to agree with Chrom's thoughts, Morgan turned toward him and glared at him and Chrom felt himself pale. Morgan sheathed his sword and walked over to the young prince.

Morgan was staring daggers at him before his son's hand flashed out and punched him in the face.

**~Robin~**

_'I don't know what to do anymore...first Chrom ambushes me in the forest...he reveals that he knows our children are Morgan and Melody...and then he starts kissing me out of nowhere...and now...now... my son is dueling Lucina?! Could this day get any worse honestly...'_

Robin just watched the duel worriedly, not even knowing what to say with her thoughts all a mess and her coat halfway off. Her face was still slightly red from kissing Chrom and she was debating whether or not to step into the duel.

The tactician looked over at Chrom and saw that he had the same idea as the young lord was reaching over to draw his own Falchion. However before either she or Chrom could do anything to intervene, Morgan won the duel and was pointing his sword at Lucina's neck.

Robin couldn't help but feel proud of her son for winning the duel but Robin celebrated too soon. Morgan turned towards his father and glared at him menacingly.

_'Oh no...he was watching earlier...wasn't he...yikes this is bad...I need to do something...but what...'_

Before Robin could figure out what to do, Morgan's hand flashed out and punched Chrom in the face. Chrom was thrown back by the force of the punch and was knocked unconscious. Robin stared at her son in shock, not sure if she should be proud of her son for protecting her or angry that he had punched his father.

Before she could say anything, Lucina staggered to her feet and ran over to Morgan with a yell.

"Why...did...you...punch...my...father..." Lucina seethed as she threw punches at Morgan.

Morgan easily dodged all of the punches and kept a neutral expression.

"Why...why...Marc...tell...me...why...you..know..how...much...my...father...means...to...me..." Lucina prompted as she threw more punches and kicks.

_'Wait...Marc?! That's not my son's name...What's going on here...'_

As the princess tried to throw another punch, Morgan's hand met hers and pushed back. "I have my reasons," Morgan said.

_'Ok...Morgan what is going through your mind right now? ...what is going to happen next...'_

Lucina stopped attacking Morgan and just stared at the young man. "You have your reasons?! Are you going to tell his daughter those reasons?!" Lucina asked him angrily.

Morgan scoffed, "He can tell you himself, when he comes to. Ask him who I really am."

_'Oh my gosh...this isn't happening...'_

**~Lucina~**

"But aren't you Marc," Lucina said. "The aspiring tactician who joined our 2nd generation Shepherds with his twin sister, Meredy. The man who saved our lives with his strategies."

_'The man that I fell in love with...'_

"Well, most of that is true," Marc said. "Except for my name."

"Then what is your name?" Lucina asked, tentatively, keeping a calm exterior even though she was freaking out on the inside.

_'Marc's name isn't Marc...then what is it...who is he...'_

"Morgan," Lucina heard her father's voice say.

Lucina quickly turned her attention to her father. "Father, you're awake, are you in pain, does anything hurt?"

"Morgan...Exalt...my son..." her father said. "That's his identity."

"Wha...What?!" Lucina exclaimed.

**~Robin~**

_'Beautiful...Chrom...You just had to tell your daughter that you have a son from another woman...Can it get any worse...'_

Suddenly there was a crash that resounded throughout the forest. Robin turned around to see Sumia, who must have tripped since she was on the ground.

_'Oh no...she heard everything just now...there goes the secret...it just got worse...'_

"Chrom, what are you saying...Son? We have a daughter, Lucina, just a daughter..."

**AN: There we go the chapter 21 that I meant to post. Here is the better chapter length. Sorry I didn't get any other chapters out this weekend. I hate it, whenever I have free time I run into writer's block and I have no idea what I want to write next.**

**Haha! Though I bet some of you are reading this with your mouths open right now! I told you there were more twists to come with this story. The next little extra will be the event that Lucina mentions, but I bet no one ever guessed this. Lucina is in love with Morgan...plot twist! And even worse...Lucina now knows that he is her half brother...**

**And still worse...Sumia knows! Chaos ensues for Chapter 22!**

**Hope to see you guys soon with the next part of the story! Bye!**


	21. Sumia Knows

**New AN: I'm not quite sure whatever this nonsense is, it was something I tried for this chapter as a different form of author's note. I quickly discovered it wasn't much my style. I'll be sticking to author notes like this one for the rewrite and any future stories. **

**K: WAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE ;( I APOLOGIZE!**

**Morgan: I keep telling you, it's not your fault. You had homework to do K.**

**K: But I feel so bad...so many people have been waiting for this chapter...I hate homework...and school...**

***Breaks into tears***

**Morgan: *Slowly pushes K out of the room* Sorry about that...she needs to calm down for a bit. This is the new style of author's note that K is going to try, so I get to be the first cast member. As you saw earlier, K apologizes from the bottom of her heart for not updating in a while.**

**In addition to this chapter coming up, K has been lengthening the other chapters, fixing grammar, and adding detail, so look forward to those soon as well.**

**K: *crawls back into the room* I'm okay now...**

**Morgan: Are you sure K? Your eyes are a little red.**

**K: Shut up Morgan! I'm fine! Besides we need to start the chapter.**

**Morgan: Okay, if you insist that your fine.**

**K: *Glares at Morgan* I'm fine I swear. Now everyone's been waiting long enough for this chapter so without further ado here it is, finally.**

**Morgan: Disclaimer, K doesn't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. This is her own creative adaptation of the story.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**~Sumia~**

Sumia walked through camp, not knowing what to think with all the crazy events that had been happening lately. They had been finding time-traveling children one after the other around the contient after they had found Lucina.

In addition to that, they had found Morgan and Melody, Robin's children. Just recalling that caused dread to spread throughout the queen's body. Finding not just one but two children of Robin pointed to the one truth that Sumia refused to acknowledge.

_'If this had really happened...if Chrom had really...if they had really...no...no Sumia, don't think like that...Chrom's your husband...he chose me...he loves me...'_

The more the peagsus knight tried to convince herself of these facts, the more she felt uncertain.

_'I'm just going to go and confront Robin...no wait...would she even tell me anything...should I go talk to Morgan...would he tell me anything...if I tried to ask Chrom, he would just avoid the question...or give me a half answer...although anything is better than just sitting here...I'm going to go find Chrom...'_

Sumia walked towards the tent she shared with Chrom, her eyes set in determination, her feet making soft crunching sounds on the dry grass. She was going to find out the truth.

However, when Sumia got to their tent, Chrom was nowhere in sight.

"Where could he be?" Sumia wondered aloud. "Maybe he went for a walk?" So the queen grabbed her spear just in case she ran into a stray Risen and headed towards the forest trail.

She walked down the forest path with quiet footsteps, somehow managing not to trip as she made her way down the path.

Sumia heard a loud clang that sounded like weapons clashing and some voices shouting deeper in the forest. Alerted to the danger, Sumia tightened her grip on her spear and ran forward towards the voices.

The young queen ran through the trees and as she got closer to the voices, she expected to see one of the Shepherds fighting off a group of Risen. However, what Sumia saw in the forest was completely different.

She saw her daughter Lucina swinging her fists at a man with dark purple hair, whom Sumia identified to be Morgan. The pegasus knight vaguely registered Robin off to the side and Chrom on the floor near Robin. Chrom looked like he was unconscious.

_'Is Chrom okay? I hope nothing happened to him...why on earth is Lucina trying to punch Morgan what happened?!'_

Sumia tried to step forward to intervene in the fight but her legs wouldn't obey her body. She remained frozen in her spot behind a tree.

"Why...did...you...punch...my...father..." Sumia heard Lucina seeth as she threw punches at Morgan.

Morgan easily dodged all of the punches and from what Sumia could see from her hiding place, the purple haired man's face was expressionless and neutral.

"Why...why...Marc...tell...me...why...you..know..how...much...my...father...means...to...me..." Lucina prompted as she threw more punches and kicks.

_'Wait...Marc? Isn't his name Morgan? ...Why does Lucina seem to believe his name is Marc?'_

Sumia saw her daughter try to throw another punch but, Morgan's hand met hers and pushed back. "I have my reasons," Sumia heard him say.

_'Wait...Morgan punched Chrom...what on earth is going on here?'_

Lucina stopped attacking Morgan and just stared at the young man. "You have your reasons?! Are you going to tell his daughter those reasons?!" Lucina asked him angrily.

Morgan scoffed, "He can tell you himself, when he comes to. Ask him who I really am."

'_Who Morgan really is? What does that mean?'_

"But aren't you Marc," Lucina said. "The aspiring tactician who joined our 2nd generation Shepherds with his twin sister, Meredy. The man who saved our lives with his strategies."

"Well, most of that is true," Morgan said. "Except for my name."

_'So is his name Morgan? ...what's going on...'_

"Then what is your name?" Sumia heard Lucina ask with a tentative voice.

"Morgan," Sumia heard her husband say.

Sumia quickly looked over to her husband, curious as to what Chrom was going to say.

Lucina asked, "Father, you're awake, are you in pain, does anything hurt?"

Chrom looked up at Morgan and said with determination in his eyes, "Morgan...Exalt...my son...That's his identity."

"Wha...What?!" Lucina exclaimed.

_'What?! What did Chrom just say? SON?! But...but...but...Lucina is our daughter...just Lucina...and Morgan is Robin's son...he definitely can't be Chorm's son...right?! It's not possible...'_

Sumia took a few shaky steps forward, as her entire body shook with an indescribable emotion on her face. The young woman was so distracted that she couldn't put her feet in the right place and ended up tripping and falling face flat on the ground.

Her fall only made a small sound but due to the overwhelming silence of the night, the crash sounded loudly throughout the forest. Sumia looked up to see four pairs of eyes on her. Robin, Morgan, Lucina, and...Chrom.

Sumia managed to say in a shaky voice, "Chrom, what are you saying...Son? We have a daughter, Lucina, just a daughter..."

**~Chrom~**

Chrom looked over to the source of the noise that had sounded like a fall. His eyes widened when he saw Sumia, who must've tripped over something, lying on the ground.

_'...she heard everything...didn't she?...What do I say now?'_

"Uh, hi Sumia are you okay?"

_'...Really...REALLY? That's the best you could come up with Chrom...You're pathetic...this is just going to make her even more mad...'_

**~Sumia~**

Sumia, who had managed to stand up on her shaky feet, stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds while Chrom looked at her nervously.

Then, she exploded.

"CHROOOM! OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT! What do you mean son? We just have a daughter...one daughter...Lucina...you...you... you...lying, cheating, good-for-nothing, prince...you...you BASTARD! I HAD A FEELING THAT THIS WAS HAPPENING! I DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT BUT...but...but it has been happening hasn't it." Sumia shouted all at once, a turbulent of different emotions evident in her voice. Near the end her voice got quiet and she didn't know what else to say.

Her heart felt like it was going to break into a million pieces. Everything that she had feared was happening was all true...Chrom only ever loved Robin. Then what was she to him?

_'Was I ever anything to him? Did he ever actually mean any of those 'I love yous?' He can just go ahead and marry Robin then... Since he loves her so much. He can live with his preferred family. Make Morgan heir to the throne...He should just leave now...But what do I do now? I just can't believe...that my fairytale wasn't real...'_

Sumia sank to her knees again and she started crying quietly on the floor.

**~Chrom~**

"Ah, well uh you see..." Chrom stuttered.

_'What do I say...It's not like I can just say 'Hey Sumia, yeah Morgan's my son, Melody's my daughter and I slept with Robin the night we got engaged...I've always loved her more than you...I CAN'T SAY THAT...but what do I say...I can't undo what I said...'_

A sharp laugh cut into Chrom's musing which caused Chrom to look to his right at the source of the laugh, Morgan.

The young man laughed and said in a voice filled with disdain, "Ha, I don't consider this man as my father."

_'I wonder what I did to Morgan in the future...He seems to really hate me...'_

Robin looked over at Morgan with concern on her face and a hint of sadness, but she didn't seem too surprised at Morgan's declaration.

_'Does Robin know why Morgan hates me?'_

Morgan continued to speak, "The only parent that I acknowledge is my mother. That man is not my father."

**~Lucina~**

Lucina's head flashed over to Marc and she pushed herself to her feet and ran over to Morgan with blinding speed.

The princess put her face right next to Morgan's, glaring at him with her bright blue eyes. He stared back calmly with his dark blue ones. Normally being this close to Marc or Morgan or whatever his name really was, would make the princess' heart beat really fast, but all she felt now was fury.

"My father," Lucina seethed. "Is a great man, he definitely didn't do anything in his life to deserve a son like you. If you even are his son! As far as I'm concerned, you aren't worthy to even be his son. I'm actually having a hard time believing your little tale. I don't see the family resemblance. My father is much too kind to be related to a sarcastic know-it-all like you!"

When Lucina was finally done lecturing Morgan and giving him a piece of her mind, the princess was out of breath. She stepped back slightly and looked at Morgan, expecting him to be looking guilty or at least sad.

But no, the cocky bastard was smirking at her. He thought she was amusing.

_'What on earth is wrong with him? How can he be smirking? Why the hell is he smirking at me?! Does he find me that amusing?! What happened to the kind man that I met in the future? What happened to the man I fell in love with?"_

Lucina glared angrily at the young purple haired man. She was ready to start lecturing Morgan again and start telling him off for smirking at her but Morgan beat her to it.

Morgan just shifted his tactician's cloak off of his shoulder and revealed his brand on his left shoulder.

"This proves my lineage," Morgan stated. "I hate my father and I refuse to acknowledge him as such. However, this mark makes it impossible for me to deny it outright. I'm related to you princess. Or should I say... half-sister?"

Lucina stared at the brand in shock.

_'Morgan has a brand...so father isn't lying...Morgan is his son...Robin is his mother...Morgan is my...my...my... stepbrother...it can't be...it just can't...'_

**K: This is such a short chapter...**

**Morgan: K, it's fine, you can always post some more after APs are over.**

**K: But I wanted this one to be a long chapter to apologize for not updating in forever.**

**Morgan: Try telling your homework and tests that. You have work to do, now shoo.**

***Pushes K out of the writing room and into another room that has papers stacked high to the ceiling***

**K: But Morgan! I don't want to do all this homework and studying.**

**Morgan: No objections! Get your stuff done so you can add more to this chapter later.**

**K: Fine...**

***Closes the door***

**Morgan: As K kinda of said earlier, she apologizes that this chapter is so short, but she has a lot of things to do right now. There will be more added to this chapter around May 14th.**

**Thank you to all of the people you have liked, favorited, followed, and reviewed K's story so far. She really appreciates the support and she loves getting feedback from everyone.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
